Different Shades of Justice
by VampireNaomi
Summary: Kaiketsu Zorro. Teo realises that the only way to stop his life from turning into a nightmare is to remember what he and Diego swore to each other. However, their carefree days at the university are over, and the fight for justice isn't that easy in real life.
1. Prologue

This is an AU based on the anime Kaiketsu Zorro. The main character is Teo Angelo who appeared in episode 34, _The Order to Kill Zorro. _It's not necessary to have seen that episode to read this fanfic, but I think that knowing Teo's story and what happened to him in the series will make it a lot more enjoyable.

**DIFFERENT SHADES OF JUSTICE**

**Prologue**

"The next ship leaves in two weeks. You had better hurry if you don't want to miss this one. I'm not taking you back to Madrid with me," the young man with dark hair said to his companion who was still standing on the pier with his luggage.

The other man, slightly shorter and almost blond, laughed at his friend's words. "It sounds like you're trying to get rid of me," he said.

"Why wouldn't I be? You've been causing trouble ever since the day you arrived from California. With you gone, I can finally concentrate on my studies again," the first man said.

"With me gone, you can no longer use me as an excuse. Your failings will all be your own," the other one said.

These words made both men's smiles turn somewhat wistful. They had been good friends for the past two years and had been certain that they would be following the same path for at least one more year to come. Then a letter had arrived from California, and the fencing lessons and long discussions in taverns had suddenly come to an end. Now one had to return home beyond the ocean while the other remained in Spain.

"I'm sorry it's so sudden, but I can't say I'm surprised. My father's letters have been troubling me for a good while now. I knew he'd ask me to come back home sooner or later," the second man said.

"You don't have to apologize. If things are even half as bad as your father says, they need you. Just make sure you're going to do some good over there," his friend said.

"I could be saying the same to you. Finish your studies and join the army. Next time we meet, I want you to be at least a lieutenant."

"And then I want you to finally defeat me. You almost got it last time. A little more practice and your technique is going to be near perfect."

"I doubt I'll ever be able to defeat you, but I'll do my best."

It was nearly time for the ship to set sail, so the younger man had no choice but to collect his luggage and climb into a little boat that would take him to the ship. He took a spot by the stern where he could wave at his friend.

"Goodbye, Teo, and thank you for everything!" he called out.

"Have a safe trip and say hello to your father. I hope I'll have the chance to meet him one day," Teo said. He shoved his hands into his pockets as the boat started its departure towards the open sea. He did his best to keep smiling. He was going to miss Diego.

"I'm sure you will!" Diego yelled at him.

A few moments later, it was already difficult to hear what Diego was saying. Teo had to shield his eyes from the sun in order to make out his figure on the boat. He saw Diego suddenly raise his arm high, and though he couldn't see it, he was sure that Diego was holding his sword.

"For justice!" Teo called out, knowing that Diego could no longer hear it but feeling the need to hear it himself. The other people on the pier gave him funny looks, but he didn't mind. What was important was that he and Diego were both on their way to making a difference. They couldn't do it together like they had wanted, but it didn't matter.

It would be strange at the university without Diego. His other fencing partners weren't anywhere near as good and didn't share his passion for defending the poor and the weak. Most of his fellow students were only interested in making career and earning money and fame. Diego had been the only one who understood that there were higher goals in life and that the worthiest cause for using a sword was fighting for those who were powerless to do it themselves – not winning prizes or the hearts of beautiful women.

I hope that you'll arrive safely home and that you can do something about the problems your people are facing, Teo thought as he turned away from the sea and started walking away. He would do his best, too. When he and Diego met again, they would share a bottle of wine and tell each other tales of their grand adventures and honourable deeds.


	2. The Road to Hell

This chapter deals with death and the aftermath of killing.

**DIFFERENT SHADES OF JUSTICE**

**Chapter 1**

There was nothing spectacular about the two tombstones that stood among countless others just like them. There were no markings save for the names engraved on them, and they didn't even stand in a good spot. It was one of the farthest corners of the cemetery where most graves were already old and forgotten.

The young man had been staring at the graves for nearly an hour now, his eyes fixed on the names of his parents but not seeing anything. He was lost in thought and the painful memories of the trials that the previous year had forced him to endure.

Saying goodbye to Diego. The sudden news of his father's death. Having to give up his studies right before graduation because there wasn't any more money. Watching his mother wither away and finally die of a broken heart. It was too much for him to carry all alone, and yet he thought it had been better than this. At least when his mother had still been alive, he had had a purpose. Even if it had been just trying to get her to eat or smile a little, it had been worth something.

Now there was nothing. His parents were dead. He had no siblings. The little, worthless spot of land his family had owned had been sold in her mother's desperate attempt to get money for her husband's operation. He was an heir to nothing.

There was the sound of someone clearing his throat behind his back, but he didn't turn to look.

"Teo."

The young man didn't answer.

"Teo, I know it must be hard for you. I will leave you alone soon. I just need to know what you're planning to do now. The current situation is a little awkward. I'm sure you understand."

The voice belonged to the neighbour, Alberto Montana. He was now the owner of the land that had belonged to the Angelos for generations. He had let Teo's mother remain at their home after her husband's death out of pity, but Teo supposed the same generosity didn't extend to him.

"I'm leaving today. I already have everything I need. Whatever remains at the house belongs to you," he said.

That same awkward cough was there again.

"There's no need to be that hasty. Take your time. And... if you want to, I can find you some work here so that you don't have to go. I was friends with your parents, and I feel like I owe it to them," Montana said.

"No, thank you," Teo said. He could feel his nails digging into his palms as he clenched his fists. He would not live as a servant on land that should have been his. "I already have other plans."

"Oh, very well, them," Montana said, and the relief in his voice was obvious. He kept a small pause. "I'll leave you alone now."

Teo heard Montana's steps as he turned away and started walking down the narrow path that led away from the graves. He couldn't have cared less. Montana had stopped being his friend the moment he had bought his family's land instead of offering to help at paying for his father's operation. Greedy bastard. No doubt he had been waiting for an opportunity like that to add their land to his own.

It wasn't fair. Goddamit, it just wasn't fair! How could he lose everything at once like that? He had done nothing to deserve it. He had loved his parents more than anyone else. He had done well with his studies. He hadn't run after women like so many other students. He had won countless fencing competitions and brought honour to his family's name. He had been the son any father would be proud of, so why did this happen to him? Why had everything gone wrong?

He sank to his knees and let out a desperate sound between a growl and an anguished sob. He wanted his parents back, or at least the chance to say goodbye to his father and see his mother as her cheerful, smiling self just one more time. By the time the terrible news had reached him in Madrid, his father had already been buried, and his mother had been a shadow of herself. Everything had been wrenched from him with no warning.

And he knew why. The priest spoke of God's trials, his father's friends of tragic fate. But Teo knew the answer was far more simple and entirely from this world. Money was the problem. It was all that mattered. If his family had been rich, then his father wouldn't have had to work so hard to finance his studies. Then he wouldn't have got sick. Then his mother wouldn't have had to go begging to their neighbours and friends, willing to sell their land for half its worth out of despair. If their backstabbing friends hadn't loved their money purses more than their fellow man, none of this would have happened.

Well, Teo had learnt his lesson. If money was all that everyone else cared about, it was useless to try to make a difference. He could play that game, too. He wasn't going to waste his life protecting the poor. He'd do something for himself and become so rich that nobody in this pathetic village could even imagine it. Then he'd come back and force them on their knees; he'd humiliate them and destroy their lives just like they had done to him. They would learn what it was like to have everything taken away from you.

Teo clenched his eyes shut as the burning tears threatened to flow. Once he was rich, nobody could hurt him anymore. He didn't care what he would have to do or what price he would have to pay. He'd reach his goal one day. He'd avenge his parents. He'd show this horrible world what the last son of the Angelos was made of and just how hard he could lash back when he had nothing more to lose.

After what felt like an eternity, Teo climbed back on his feet. His head felt stuffy and his thoughts slow and clumsy. His eyes were burning. When he swallowed, he realised how sore this throat was. He hadn't even realised how much he had been crying.

His eyes moved to his parents' graves, and the anger made his chest feel tight.

"This was the last time," he said. "I won't be so weak anymore. I promise. From now on, I will lead a new life."

With that, he turned his back on the graves and started following the path towards the gates. He didn't know when he would be back, but he swore it would be as a man who could hold his head high in this village.

* * *

From that day onwards, Teo's life was very different from what he had always imagined. It became clear to him that a man who had nothing couldn't get rich fast through legal or even morally sound methods. It didn't take him long to realise that his path had been practically laid ahead of him – he only had to take the first steps to follow it.

And so he became a bounty hunter. His superior skills with the blade soon set him apart from the bulk of his colleagues. What they had on him was experience and ruthlessness, but he was convinced he'd catch up fast. He closed his eyes from the fear and pain he caused. He refused to listen when the men he caught begged him for mercy. On those rare occasions when he almost gave in, all he had to do was to think back to his mother's misery and how only one power in the world could have helped her.

Most of the contracts he accepted didn't bring him much money. He hunted down thieves or men who had shamed someone's daughter. It was all irrelevant to him, but coin by coin, his purse became heavier and his reputation more notorious. As the contracts got better, danger increased as well. The more important preys weren't quite so willing to come quietly, and Teo soon had enough scars to prove that.

Finally came the day when he killed for the first time. He was after a man who had got too friendly with a landowner's daughter and landed her in trouble. The furious father had already sent the poor girl to live in a monastery, and now he was after blood. Teo had hesitated a moment before accepting the terms, unsure whether he wanted to take someone's life on purpose. In the end the price for the man's head was too tempting. He didn't need the money, but he wanted it.

Finding the man and disposing of him was relatively easy. He was no fighter and had lasted so long mostly out of desperation. Teo did his work swiftly. After collecting his reward, he went to sit in a tavern, but he found he couldn't down a single sip of the wine he ordered. It was the best of the house, and yet it tasted like spoilt water.

A sudden shriek caught his attention. When he looked up, he saw two men harassing the waitress. One of them had his arm over her shoulder and was pulling her closer against his chest. The woman's face was twisted in disgust, but her struggles were in vain against the much stronger opponent.

Teo's hand flew to the hilt of his sword, but before he could do anything, someone else jumped to his feet and went to help the waitress. Teo watched the display for a moment. By the time it looked like there would be a very one-sided and unfair fistfight between the saviour and the two crooks, he got up on his feet and walked out of the tavern.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he listened to the sounds coming from inside and turned to look at the night sky. The scene had reminded him of him and Diego and how they had used to get into such fights on a regular basis. Protecting the innocent and fighting for justice had been noble and easy ideals to uphold back then.

For a moment, he felt a little wistful as he thought of his friend. Diego had no idea what had happened to him. If he did, he would probably – Teo lowered his eyes from the stars as he imagined the disappointment and sorrow that he would no doubt see in Diego's eyes. For the shortest moment, he felt tempted to return inside the tavern, but then he gritted his teeth and started marching down the street.

It would easy for Diego to judge him. He was rich and would inherit his father's lands and estate one day. His future had been laid before him before he had been born. Diego would never understand Teo's loss and how necessary it was for him to change. He couldn't waste his time with playful fencing, saving damsels in distress or discussing politics anymore.

The jealousy and pain that flared up as he thought of Diego drinking wine and sitting in shade in California helped him forget his uneasiness. He had made the right decision, he told himself.

* * *

It was noon, and the sun had reached its highest point on the sky. The rocky mountain path offered no place for travellers to look for shade. The few boulders that surrounded the path weren't tall enough for anyone to take cover behind them. There were no plants safe for a few sorry bushes and irregular splotches of grass.

The path was going steeply upwards. Following it on foot was a straining ordeal, and the time of the day made it even worse. Sweat was pouring down Teo's face, and he had to constantly wipe his forehead to stop the droplets from getting into his eyes. The dryness in his throat made it tempting to reach for his water bottle, but he knew he had to be careful with it. There was a battle looming ahead, and he would need the water after it – either to get some relief from the strain or to wash his wounds.

His client was a wealthy merchant from the city of Pamplona. He suspected that one of his bookkeepers had been stealing from him for over a year. When he had made the accusation, said man had simply disappeared the next day. As far as everyone was concerned, it proved his guilt. The merchant didn't trust the officials to find the man before he escaped to France, so he had spread the word that he was offering a bounty for the treacherous man's head.

Teo wasn't the only one after the reward, but he was certain he was the one who was closest to getting it. Earlier that morning, he had found the hastily hidden remains of a camp. He had been following the bookkeeper's track for half a week now, and it was clear he would catch up with him in no time.

One thing confused him a little. The man he was chasing was moving at a slow pace, as if something was hindering his escape. It was possible that he was injured, but Teo's instincts said that it was something else. He supposed he would find out soon enough.

A couple of hours later, he finally spotted his prey upwards on the path. The man was sitting on a boulder with his shoulders hunched, wiping his face. By his side was a leather bag that was so full it looked like the man had packed half of his belongings into it. Maybe that was what was preventing him from moving fast. If yes, the man was incredibly stupid.

Teo saw the man's form stiffen when he suddenly noticed him. He turned his head to the side, probably looking for a weapon, and jumped to his feet. He did his best to look disinterested, but Teo could tell he was nervous.

"Hello," Teo greeted him when he got closer. He wasn't surprised when the man's posture relaxed. No matter how many men he had killed, Teo hadn't lost his ability to pull the most heart-warming smile on his face.

"Good day," the man said, relief evident in his voice. He lowered the hand that was holding the sheath of his sword and put the blade down. "For a moment there I thought you'd be a bandit."

"Do I look like one?" Teo asked with a chuckle.

The man shook his head. "No, no, of course not. It's just that a lone traveller can never be careful enough in these parts."

Teo took in the features of the man before him. He had been given a detailed description by his employer, and everything fit. The man wasn't particularly tall, but he was stockily built and had broad shoulders. He liked to keep his black hair longer than was commonplace, and his nose was like the beak of a hawk.

He could have at least tried to change his attire, Teo thought in some amusement. The man was dressed like he was going to attend a meeting in the town hall, not running for his life in the mountains.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Emilio Aguero," he said, using one of his many fake names.

"Nice to meet you. My name is -"

"Tomas Canellas. I know."

Canellas' eyes widened as realisation hit him. All colour drained from his face.

"De la Garza sent you after me," Canellas said in a breathless voice.

Teo nodded. "He wants his money back and to see you in prison," he said.

"But it wasn't me!" Canellas blurted out. "I was framed! It was someone else! I've always been loyal to my master."

"If that's true, running away was the stupidest thing you could do," Teo remarked. He let his hands rest on the hilt of his sword. Canellas was shaking, and the sun couldn't be the only cause of his sweaty face now. The man was a nervous wreck, so maybe it wouldn't have to come to violence this time.

"You don't understand. I had no choice. I had to run. The evidence -" Canellas started, but Teo interrupted him by lifting up his palm.

"Save your excuses for de la Garza. It doesn't matter to me whether you're innocent or not. I'm only here to fulfil my task," he said.

"But -"

"Are you going to come quietly or do I have to force you?" Teo asked.

Canellas reached for the sword that was leaning on the boulder behind him. Teo pulled out his blade and took the best pose he could on the uneven terrain. He doubted Canellas knew how to handle a sword properly. Even if he did, he would be no match for him.

"I can't go back," Canellas said as he unsheathed his sword and prepared for the battle.

Teo snorted. "Works for me. I've been itching to practise a little anyway," he said.

Sensing the Canellas was too nervous to strike, Teo made the first move. He lunged at his opponent and aimed to cut him in his shoulder. It was a half-hearted attack, but Canellas still had trouble blocking it. When he returned the offence, Teo felt like shaking his head. Defeating someone who was this bad wasn't even fun.

"Give it up. You're no match for me. The trip back to back to Pamplona is going to be difficult for you if I have to injure you," he said.

"I told you that I won't go back!" Canellas snapped, his voice growing shrill with his despair.

Teo didn't reply. He leapt forwards and directed a nimble strike at Canellas' cheek, drawing a light cut right under his eye.

The man yelped in pain and brought his hand up to the wound. It wasn't bleeding much, but his hand was shaking from shock when he brought his fingers before his eyes and saw the red on them.

"How about now?" Teo asked.

He saw the answer in Canellas' eyes. The man was perhaps weak, but Teo had to admire his willpower.

Teo decided to end the battle fast. It wasn't fun, and he wanted to get his money quickly. He no longer held back; the slashes of his sword were brutal and swift, leaving Canellas no chance to block them. All he could do was to try to lessen the impact so that the damage wouldn't be so severe, but he was still left covered in bleeding cuts when Teo finally stopped.

"I left my horse at the village a two day's trip from here. I don't want to hurt you so much that you can't walk there," he said.

"You don't understand," Canellas said, sinking to his knees and letting the sword fall from his hand. "I can't go back. I just can't."

"Then you leave me no choice. De la Garza said it's alright if you don't make it back alive," Teo said.

Canellas' eyes widened. "But what about the money?" he asked.

"What little you stole is irrelevant to a man like de la Garza. He would prefer to get the money back, but he's content with the knowledge that someone who betrayed him didn't get away," Teo said. Surely this would make Canellas reconsider his options. Going back to Pamplona to face his punishment was better than dying here in the mountains.

Canellas struggled back to his feet, but he didn't pick up his sword again. He pressed his hand against his chest where Teo had struck him. Blood was already seeping through his clothes, and the wound would prove to be trouble if it wasn't looked after soon.

Teo lowered his sword in an attempt to appear less threatening. "Don't be stupid. Maybe de la Garza will be merciful if you can give back all the money. Let's take a look at your wounds, and then -" he started, but his breath got caught in his throat when Canellas suddenly slipped his hand inside his vest and pulled out a pistol.

"What?" Teo blurted out, surprised that this weak man had such a trick up his sleeve.

"I told you I'm not going back," Canellas said. The hand that was holding the pistol was shaking, but there was a determined and victorious gleam in his eyes. Only men who knew they had only one chance left and nothing to lose had that look. He wasn't bluffing. He would pull the trigger.

Teo made his decision fast. He had given this fool enough warnings. With one swift movement, he plunged his sword into Canellas' chest. The man let out a surprised gurgle and dropped the pistol. He collapsed on the ground, grasping the wound, but it was no use. It didn't take long before he was dead.

"Such a bother," Teo muttered under his breath and gave the man's body a poke with the tip of his boot. Now he'd have to drag the body back with him and either find someone to identify him or get some other proof that he had indeed killed him.

"Tomas! Tomas, no!"

Teo looked up when the sudden wail reached his ears. Instinctively, he took a better hold of his sword and raised it into a defensive position. However, then he saw the figure of a woman who had got up from among the boulders. She ran to Canellas' body and threw herself over it, shaking the dead man in a futile attempt to force life back into him.

Teo felt like someone had just struck him in the face. Now he knew why Canellas had been travelling so slow. He hadn't been alone. Unable to do anything as this realisation dawned on him, he simply stood there and watched the woman as she shrieked Canellas' name and begged him to come back.

Suddenly, the woman turned to look at him. Her face was a mess from crying, but Teo hardly noticed it. The absolute fury and pain he saw in her eyes captured his entire attention. He took a step back, suddenly afraid of the intensity of her emotions.

"You," she screeched. "You killed him! You killed my husband!"

Teo opened his mouth to reply, but he found he had nothing to say. He had killed a number of men exactly like this, but he had never faced anyone who blamed him for it. He hadn't even stopped to think whether his preys had loved ones.

"It wasn't my fault," he heard himself say, his voice suddenly timid and hoarse. "I told him to come with me, but he resisted. He didn't want to -"

"You killed him! Give him back to me!" the woman wailed and turned towards the body again, her frame shaking with sobs.

It wasn't supposed to go like this, Teo thought in panic. What should he do now?

Just then, he caught movement from the corner of his eye. Yet another form had emerged from among the boulders. This time it was a small girl, barely older than five years old.

"Mama?" she called out, her young voice shaking with fear.

Teo felt cold horror slowly creep up his spine and grab a hold of his heart as he realised what he had just done. He watched the child run to her mother, asking what was going on and why her father was lying on the ground. Teo had to turn away; watching the scene made him want to throw up. He dropped his sword and stumbled against the closest boulder, grabbing a hold of it to stop himself from falling on his knees.

Why had Canellas been travelling with his family? Hadn't he realised how dangerous it was? He should have fled alone and then come back for them, that stupid man! It... it wasn't his fault if Canellas hadn't been thinking!

Teo clenched his eyes shut, trying to ignore the ache that he was suddenly feeling. The woman's sobs sounded like those of his mother when she had broken down after telling him what had happened to his father. That comparison felt like a mockery.

What had happened to his parents hadn't been anyone's fault. The tragedy could have been avoided, but nobody had caused it on purpose. It was completely unlike this. He had fought a man, taunted him about his fate, hurt him and finally killed him while his family was forced to watch from their hiding place. And why had he done it? Because of money.

Teo straightened his form. His head felt heavy, and he had no idea what he should do. The woman and the girl were still crying, but it was no longer the uncontrollable sobbing from before.

"I didn't know he wasn't alone," he said.

His words got no reaction from the woman or the child. Teo dared to take an uncertain step closer.

"If I had known you were here, I wouldn't have..." he started, but he trailed off.

Another step, and the child turned to look at him, eyes full of fear. She was clenching her mother's dress in her arms like she would be lost without it. She whimpered as she buried her face against her mother in an attempt to hide from him. The sound made Teo stop. She had every right to be frightened of him. He had killed her father. To her, he was nothing but a terrifying murderer. To_ anyone,_ he was nothing but a murderer.

The woman seemed to become aware of his presence again. She slowly got up on her feet, ignoring the girl who kept tugging at her dress.

"I didn't want to -" Teo tried to say, but the woman gave him no time to finish. She lunged at him, and Teo was so surprised that he didn't even think to step aside.

"You murderer! How could you?" the woman shrieked. She caught a hold of his shoulders and pushed him back against the boulder behind him. She lifted her hands to claw at his face, but Teo grabbed her wrists before she could do any damage. He was stronger than her, but that didn't stop her from struggling against him. She kicked and screamed and spat at him. It was like she was putting all her remaining strength into trying to hurt him as much as possible.

Teo knew that feeling all too well. He suddenly felt like he was looking into a mirror. The woman's pain and hatred were just like his. She had lost all reason and only cared about hurting the person who had wronged her.

Slowly, the woman's struggles ceased. She collapsed on her knees, letting out a pitiful wail and burying her face in her hands. Teo gritted his teeth as he watched her. He wanted to say that he was sorry, but the words wouldn't come out. It would have been an insult, he knew. He had no right to say such a thing to this woman.

He didn't know how the situation might have developed if they had remained there alone for much longer, but thankfully they got company. More men arrived, and Teo recognised them as the other bounty hunters who had accepted de la Garza's offer.

"What's going on here?" one of them asked. He was a tall, tanned man who was always wearing a large hat that left his face shrouded in shadows. He had said his name was Miguel Albano, but Teo suspected that just like him, the man used many names.

"Looks like we're too late," Albano's companion added. He was a short, bald man. He spoke all his words with a drawl that made him sound like everything that happened around him was irrelevant to him. He went by the name Oilar.

Albano let out a low hum. "I didn't know Canellas took his wife and daughter with him. What an idiot," he mused. He nodded at Teo. "What are you going to do?"

If I only knew, Teo thought. He had absolutely no idea what to do or even say next.

Albano must have read the hesitation on his face because he only nodded and turned to glare at the ground in thought. Finally, he said, "We'll help you take the body to the nearest village and the family back to Pamplona, but we'll get two thirds of the reward."

Teo couldn't say no to that. He realised that he had entirely forgotten about the money, and it couldn't have mattered less to him at that moment. All he wanted was to get out of the situation as soon as possible.

The next night, they set up a camp. The woman and the child remained with them, partly because they had nowhere to go and partly because they wanted to go with Canellas' body. Teo did his best to avoid looking at the both of them, but every now and then he caught a glimpse the hatred which the woman sent his way. The child was even worse. Too young to hate him, she looked at him with eyes wide from fear and pain.

Teo volunteered to keep watch that night. For the first few hours, he stared at the smouldering fire, his mind devoid of thoughts. His hands felt cold, and no matter how close to the fire he brought them, it wouldn't help.

Movement to his left caught his attention. When he turned to look, he saw that the woman was still awake and was glaring straight at him. Though Teo wanted to, he found he couldn't turn his eyes away. For what felt like an eternity, they stared at each other. The remains of the fire were reflected in the woman's eyes and gave her face a grotesque mask.

She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Teo knew that his death was what she wished for more than anything else in the world.

The next morning, they continued their journey towards Pamplona. The woman and the child hung back, and Teo was more than glad to take the lead so that he wouldn't have to look at them. They were constantly on his mind, though, and he was sure he could feel their eyes burn his back more than the Spanish sun. The only time he turned back to look at them was when the woman stumbled and lost her footing on the rocky path.

They stopped for a break around noon. Albano went to scout the area ahead while the rest of them stayed at the camp. Oilar was making sure his musket was in proper condition, and Teo wished he had had something similar to keep his mind busy. He didn't want to look at his sword. It was clean now, but he could very well remember what it had looked like covered in blood the previous day.

"Are you new?" Oilar asked all of a sudden.

"Me?" Teo asked.

"Yes, you. You don't look too good. Was it your first time yesterday?" Oilar asked. He didn't move his eyes from his hands that were polishing the metal parts of his musket.

"No. No, it wasn't," Teo said. He hoped Oilar wouldn't continue the conversation. He didn't want to talk about this, and mentioning the previous day's events in the presence of the victim's family made him sick.

"Then what's -" Oilar started.

"Excuse me," Teo said and got on his feet. "I'm going to walk around a little."

The woman and her child were sitting by the path. Teo gritted his teeth as he walked past them, doing his best not to look at either one of them. Just a few more steps and he'd be away. Then he'd finally have a moment of piece, and then –

Arms suddenly wrapped around him, and he felt a hand strike up to his throat. It was holding a sharp piece of stone, and he realised that the woman had to have picked it up when she had stumbled – or had pretended to. Only his fast instincts saved him, and he brought up his own hands to protect himself. The edge of the stone cut deep into his hand, but had he been a moment slower, it would have slit open his throat.

"I hate you!" the woman snarled. She lifted the stone for another attack, and this time she struck it against Teo's head. It made bright colours flash before his eyes, and he tried to shove her off before she'd do some actual damage. Thankfully, she was so furious that she was no longer aiming at vital spots; all she cared about was hitting him somewhere. The next strike met his shoulder, cutting deep and drawing a pained yell from Teo's lips.

A deafening bang shot out, and he suddenly felt the woman's weight falling from his back. He turned to look, nearly losing his balance from the swift movement because his head was still spinning from the attack.

The woman was lying on the ground, still grasping the stone in her hand. Blood was seeping through a wound in her mid-section and painting the ground beneath her red, and her face was a mask of surprise. Teo watched how more and more blood poured out of her and then lifted his eyes.

Oilar had stood up and was holding his musket in his hands.

"What did you do?" Teo asked, but he didn't bother to wait for an answer. He knelt by the woman's side and lifted her into his arms. He ignored her pained protests and tried to turn her around to see the wound on her back, but he stopped Oilar when spoke to him.

"It's useless. You can't do anything," he said.

"Shut up and help me! We can't let her die!" Teo snapped. His hands were now covered in blood, and he could feel the woman go limp in his arms. There was still life in her eyes, but when their gazes met, all Teo could see was the hatred she felt for him. Even so close to death, all that was on her mind was her revenge.

Dammit, she can't die, Teo thought feverishly. If she did, that would be his fault, too. And what would happen to the child? She didn't deserve to watch both her parents be killed before her eyes.

He felt utterly helpless as he held the woman while she took her last breaths.

"Why the hell did you shoot her?" he yelled at Oilar, desperate to take his anger out on someone.

"She was trying to kill you," Oilar pointed out.

"You didn't have to shoot her! I could have dealt with her!" Teo insisted. Goddamit, this wasn't at all how things should have gone. It was meant to be just a regular mission; capture the guy or kill him and then collect the money. Why had it got so complicated?

"It's too late now," Oilar remarked.

"To hell with you," Teo snarled. "You and Albano both -"

He was cut off when he heard the whimpers from his left. Teo turned to look and realised that he had momentarily forgotten all about the little girl. She was cowering against a boulder and crying in fright. The sound made Teo's heart clench.

"Hey," he called out to her and tried to smile, but it was no use. The girl was too scared, and she had seen too much in such a short time. It didn't help that Teo was holding her mother, covered in her blood. His smile probably looked twisted and grotesque anyway.

Teo turned his eyes back to the dead woman. God, he thought. She had only wanted to avenge her husband. All the anguish and hate in her eyes had been like his own. How many times had he wanted to do the same to those who hadn't helped his parents? And now he had become one of those people. No, he was worse. They had been only indifferent and selfish, but he was a murderer.

He felt like he was choking on his own breath. All that stopped his hands from shaking uncontrollably was the body he was holding, but the blood was suddenly like fire against his skin. With a startled cry, he let go of the woman and staggered up to his feet, swaying and nearly falling over.

What the hell had he done? How had it come to this?

He took stumbling, half-running steps down the path, desperate to get away from the body and the child's pitiful cries. He thought he could hear Oilar ask where he was going, but he didn't know if he gave him any answer.

When he was finally mercifully alone, he fell down on his knees. He was dizzy and exhausted, and it felt like he wasn't getting any air no matter how fast he was breathing. His panic only made it worse, and he was certain he was going to die. He collapsed to the ground and clenched his eyes shut, hoping that it would help somehow.

The next thing he knew, he was emptying his stomach on the stones under him. Even when there was nothing left, he retched, as if his body was desperate to banish all sin from him. His hand was shaking violently as he wiped his mouth, and he swallowed to get rid of the terrible, burning taste.

He could breathe again now, but he wasn't feeling at all better. Tears were burning in his eyes as he thought back to the woman and what he had done to her. It was like he had been living the past months in a dark blur and only now saw everything with perfect clarity. Just what kind of monster had he become? How could he have let his pain make him so blind to the suffering of others? Had he really thought that money and revenge could fill the emptiness left by his parents' death?

This wasn't how he wanted to live his life. It was against everything that had been important to him back when he had been a student. If Diego saw him now –

Teo buried his face in his hands at the thought of his friend. The memory of Diego's smile was mocking him. They had both been so righteous at university. When Diego had been called back home to California, they had sworn that they would never forget each other or their promise to always protect the weak and innocent.

If Diego knew what Teo had become, he would hate him. He'd never see that carefree smile again; there'd be only hateful words and contempt for him. And he deserved all of it, he knew. Diego had every right to loathe him, as did everyone else.

* * *

When Teo returned to the others, nobody said a word about what had happened that day. They buried Canellas and his wife in the next village they reached and continued towards Pamplona. De la Garza expressed his gratitude for a job well done but voiced his sympathies for the little girl. He promised he'd see to that she would be looked after. Everything was taken care of swiftly and discreetly, and before long, Teo, Albano and Oilar had left the merchant's house with heavier money bags.

Teo was at a loss of what to do. He knew he couldn't continue his life as a bounty hunter, but there wasn't much else for him. He hadn't finished his studies. All that he owned was the money in his pockets. He had cut his ties to all of his friends and family.

With a dry chuckle, he wondered if he should go crawling back to Montana and spend the rest of his days slaving away on his land, never able to forget that this whole sorry mess had started at his childhood home.

He was walking down the street as he contemplated this, letting his feet take him wherever they wanted. When he stopped, he realised that he had come to stand before a church. Teo felt his stomach turn as his eyes fell upon the cross on the roof. Forgiveness wasn't what he wanted or deserved. What he longed for was to change everything so that he could forget the smell of blood and the cries of the little girl.

And yet he soon found himself pushing open the heavy door and stepping in. The air inside the church was pleasantly cool and smelled of old wood. The sounds of the busy street disappeared when he closed the door. Some light was pouring in through the dusty windows, but the church was mostly covered in dimness. Despite his tortured thoughts, Teo felt he was safe.

I don't deserve to be here, he thought even as he walked further in. The church was for good people, not ones like him who had spilled so much blood for money.

He decided he would stay only for a while. Just long enough to get some rest from his thoughts and maybe some clarity about what he was going to do next.

He took a seat in the back. He crossed his hands, but he wasn't planning to pray. He doubted it would bring him any relief.

His thoughts, as if determined to cause him even more pain, turned to the time he had spent at the university in Madrid. He hardly recognised himself in his memories. What had happened to that young man who had been so bold, always smiling and ready to joke with his friends? How could he have become so tainted in such a short time?

One memory was clearer than the others and refused to leave him in peace. He and Diego had gone into a tavern to share a bottle of wine after their fencing practice. Diego had lost, as always, but he was improving so fast that Teo was certain he would defeat him one day. They had barely had the time to open the bottle when a bulky soldier had entered.

Soldiers were always trouble, and Teo and Diego had equal distaste for the army. There were rumours that the officers and soldiers were even more corrupt in the colonies where they had more power. It had been a constant source of worry for Diego.

This soldier had been no exception. He had immediately set his eyes on the owner's daughter and had demanded her to keep him company. When she had refused, he had grabbed her and tried to force a kiss on her.

Teo remembered so well what had happened next. He had suggested to Diego that they should do something instead of watching by.

"For justice!" they had declared and gone to help the woman.

The situation had soon lost its glory, and they had spent the night in prison, badly bruised and dirty. But they had both been happy. They had done the right thing.

Teo didn't realise he had started to cry until he heard his own muffled sob. He tried to calm down, but it hurt too much to know how low he had fallen and how much he had lost because of his own anger and greed.

"Are you sure, Teo?" he heard Diego's voice ask, and at first he was sure that his friend was there with him. Then he remembered that this was what Diego had asked him after they had been released from prison and he had told Diego of his decision.

That night in prison had convinced him of something that had been on his mind for a good while. He wanted to join the army so that he could rise through the ranks until he was in a position to do something about the corruption and disorder among the officers and soldiers. He remembered the passion that had burned in his heart when he had told Diego of his plans. He had been so convinced that this was what he wanted to do with his life, and yet he had forgotten about it so fast.

His path was suddenly clear before him. He'd join the army like he had planned to. He'd do everything in his power to have a brilliant career, and he'd use all that influence to help the poor and the innocent. He'd change the army into something that the people didn't have to be afraid of.

Teo got up on his feet, his new determination giving him strength. Deep down he knew that he could never change what he had already done, but maybe he could stop someone else from suffering the fate of the family he had destroyed.

On his way out, he dropped most of his money into the church's deposit box. He was going to have a new start without the riches he had made by spilling blood.

* * *

Teo was glad that he had been using a fake name when accepting contracts as a bounty hunter and that he hadn't yet managed to make much of a name for himself. He was still a little afraid of his past hindering him from being accepted into service, but thankfully the officers were more interested in his good reputation at the university and especially his skills with the sword.

He became a soldier and was positioned on the Canary Islands where they needed new men to replace those few who had fallen or been injured in the battle at Santa Cruz de Tenerife. It was far from glorious, and his life soon became a stellar routine of patrolling the city, standing guard, eating and sleeping. He did his best to enjoy the company of his comrades, but he felt he couldn't join in on their laughter with the enthusiasm he wanted.

Despite the relative lack of action on the islands, he never lost sight of what his ultimate goal was. He fulfilled every task with perfection, no matter how mundane it was. It soon became known that he was the best swordsman in the city. Even experienced officers admired his skills with the blade.

It didn't take too long before he was promoted to a corporal, then to a sergeant, though he suspected it was partly because Captain de Egues didn't want to admit that he had lost a duel to a mere soldier. Nevertheless, the captain was a fair man and told Teo that he recognised his talent and could organize things so that he would be positioned somewhere where he could better advance on his career.

"The colonies over the sea need men like you. Someone who is bold and brave can easily rise through the ranks there," the captain told him, and Teo was quick to agree to his proposal.

A couple of weeks later, the captain called him to his office to tell him that he would sail to California on the next ship.

"Here is a letter with all the necessary details," he said and handed the envelope to Teo.

"Thank you, sir," Teo said. He started to open the envelope to see which town he would be positioned in. "I promise I will do everything I can to serve the Crown in -" He stopped abruptly as his eyes fell on the name stated in the letter.

"Is there a problem?" the captain asked.

"No. No, sir," Teo said and read the name once again, just to be sure.

San Tasco.

Diego. He was going to see Diego again.


	3. San Tasco

This chapter takes place some time after episode 44, _Gabriel's Rebellion_ but before 47, _Governor General Kidnapped._

**DIFFERENT SHADES OF JUSTICE**

**Chapter 2**

Teo was glad to have steady ground under his feet again. The voyage from Spain had been long, but he hadn't got at all used to the swaying of the ship in the course of it. He hoped he wouldn't have to return home in a good while because he wasn't looking forward to more tedious months on sea.

He put down his luggage and took a look around the docks. The harbour was smaller than he had expected.

Nobody had come to greet him. The decision to position him in San Tasco had been swift, and it would have been pointless to send news of it to California and then wait for a reply. He had all the necessary documentation with him and had been assured that Commander Raymond would have nothing against him joining his ranks.

He picked up his bag and started walking down the street. As he got away from the docks, the streets grew busier, but it was still nothing like the large cities he knew in Spain. San Tasco was barely big enough to be called a town. Now he understood why Diego had been so full of wonder when he had first arrived in Europe.

When he arrived at the town square, he spotted a sergeant sitting in shade and keeping an eye on the people. He had a glass of wine in his hand, so Teo supposed he was having his lunch break.

"Good day," he said as he walked up to the man.

"Oh, good day. Can I do something for you?" the sergeant asked and flashed him a friendly smile. Teo liked him at once; there was something honest about the man's eyes that appealed to him.

"Could you give me directions to the barracks? I'm supposed to enter service here," Teo replied.

"Really?" the sergeant asked and jumped to his feet. "Forgive me. I'm Sergeant Gonzales," he said. There was hesitation in his eyes as he introduced himself. Teo realised he was probably wondering if he was talking to a higher-ranking officer.

"Sergeant Angelo," he said and offered his hand to Gonzales.

The other man relaxed visibly and accepted his greeting. His smile grew even more welcoming.

"Nice to meet you. I'll show you the way," he said.

"Oh, that's not necessary. I don't want you to waste your break because of me," Teo said.

"No, no, that's not a problem at all. I was supposed to be getting back soon anyway," Gonzales said. He downed the rest of his wine with one gulp and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

Gonzales said it was better to drop by the station in town to get horses as the barracks were situated some distance outside San Tasco. As they walked, he kept pointing to various places and people and explaining to him what or who they were. Teo looked intently around him, though not because he found Gonzales' words that interesting.

He wondered what would happen if he suddenly saw Diego among the people. He knew Diego lived outside town on his family's estate, but maybe he had come to San Tasco for business. Teo could hardly wait to see him again, but he was nervous at the same time. He wasn't sure if things could ever be the same between them.

He realised that Gonzales was looking at him expectantly, as if waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My thoughts were elsewhere. Did you say something?" he asked.

"Just that I didn't know we were going to have a new officer positioned here," Gonzales said.

"Even the commander doesn't know that yet. It was a quick decision," Teo said.

"Well, I'm sure he will be glad to have more men here. The situation has been a little problematic for a while," Gonzales said.

Teo was about to ask what he meant by that, but then they arrived at the station. Gonzales found horses for them, and soon enough they were on their way to the barracks. Teo was surprised by how fast the scenery changed – one moment they were surrounded by houses and then they were in the countryside without a warning. He wasn't sure if he liked it. He had always preferred big cities, but it could also be that San Tasco reminded him too much of his home village.

"Have you been long in service?" Gonzales asked.

"Only about half a year," Teo replied.

"Then you were promoted pretty fast," Gonzales remarked.

"I was in the right place at the right time," Teo replied. He guessed that Gonzales was a couple of years older than him, and he didn't want to come off as an arrogant upstart.

"Don't be modest," Gonzales said. "But keep in mind that I was here first, so don't try to get a promotion before me, alright?" He looked so serious when he said this that Teo couldn't help but laugh. Gonzales soon joined him, but he frowned in thought when he finally spoke again.

"Actually, I meant it. It wouldn't look very good if you were so much better than me," he said.

"Then I'll do my best to be absolutely average," Teo said in amusement.

Gonzales told him a little of San Tasco as they rode. He said he enjoyed his work, but a couple of times Teo was certain that he was about to say something else than what he eventually did. He pretended that he didn't notice. He barely knew Gonzales, but he already liked him and didn't want to upset him by prying into his matters.

"I'm glad to see another sergeant here. All the other officers are my superiors," Gonzales said. "But enough about me. You're from Spain, right?"

"How did you know?" Teo asked.

"The way you talk. No offence, but you Europeans always sound a little off," Gonzales said.

That's what Diego told me when we first met, Teo recalled.

"You have good ears. I'm from a little town south from Segovia," Teo replied. He was reluctant to tell Gonzales much else about his background, so he swiftly changed the subject. "You said something about the situation here being problematic."

A shadow fell over Gonzales' face. "Ah, that. We're having some trouble with a bandit called Zorro," he said.

"Zorro?" Teo repeated. "What is he, a leader of some group of robbers?"

"No, nothing like that. Zorro only fights against the army," Gonzales said.

A rebel opposing the king, then, Teo realised. Such men were always bothersome. As long as they didn't cause harm to the common people, it was easy for them to appear heroic and arouse sympathy and support among those who didn't know any better. He had captured a few such self-declared heroes before he had ended that part of his life.

"And he's just one man? How come you haven't caught him yet?" he asked.

"Zorro is not a common outlaw. Even Lieutenant Gabriel can't defeat him, and he's the best swordsman among us," Gonzales said.

"That sounds like a challenge," Teo said with a smirk, but Gonzales only shook his head at him.

"You'll have plenty of chances to see what I mean," he said.

As they kept riding onwards, they met a carriage that was going towards San Tasco. Two men were sitting on the perch, and Teo waved at them as they passed each other. The men didn't wave back and didn't even look at him, which made Teo's smile die on his lips.

"The locals aren't very friendly, are they?" he asked.

"The army doesn't enjoy a very good reputation here," Gonzales said.

"Why is that? Has there been some trouble?" Teo asked. His experiences on the Canary Islands had been mostly positive. His superiors had been strict but fair, and there hadn't been a single case when he had felt his orders forced him to do something dishonourable. He couldn't help but think back to how Diego had grown increasingly worried during his last year in Madrid when each letter from home had been grimmer than the previous.

"Of course not!" Gonzales said at once, a defensive tone in his voice. "It's just that... Well, as I said, you'll have plenty of chances to find out."

They arrived at the barracks a couple of minutes later. It was quiet, and Gonzales explained that Captain Jekyll had taken some of the men on patrol in the area. The only soldiers Teo could see were the guards at the front gate.

"I'll show you to the commander's office," Gonzales said.

The main building was far larger and grander than Teo had expected. Everything else he had seen in San Tasco was modest, but the offices for the army looked like they belonged in Madrid or Barcelona. The contrast with the plain buildings of the town was so striking that it was distasteful. He tried to guess how much the locals had paid for this through their taxes.

Gonzales knocked on the large double doors leading into the commander's office. A sharp voice told them to enter, and Gonzales opened the doors with a hesitant frown on his face. Teo made the mental note to be careful. If Gonzales' behaviour was anything to go by, Commander Raymond was a difficult man.

When they entered, Teo saw that the commander wasn't alone. There was another officer with him, a tall lieutenant. The two men were like night and day. The commander was a little to the short side and uncommonly colourless for a Spaniard; he was so pale it made him look nearly ill, and his hair was of an unremarkable brown shade. In contrast, the lieutenant was a giant of a man with tanned skin and astonishingly blond hair. And yet one look was enough to tell Teo that it was the commander who held absolute power in the room, and not just because of his rank. He could almost feel the scrutinizing gaze in those eyes burn him as Commander Raymond glared at him.

"Gonzales, what is this? You had better have a good reason for this interruption!" the lieutenant barked, and poor Gonzales nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Yes, sir!" he said. He pointed at Teo. "I came to present Sergeant Angelo to you, sir."

"You aren't in uniform, Sergeant," Raymond said, but he sounded more intrigued than bothered.

"My apologies, sir. I arrived from Spain today," Teo said.

"Spain?" Raymond repeated. Teo didn't miss the quick, careful glance that he and the lieutenant exchanged at this news.

"Yes. It was decided that I should be positioned here. I hope that won't be a problem. I have all the necessary documentation with me," Teo said. At Raymond's request, he handed over the letter from Captain de Egues.

It was eerily silent as Raymond read the letter. Teo didn't know where to look. The lieutenant was glaring at him like he were an enemy, and Gonzales was too afraid to to do anything but stare at the floor. Raymond was the only one with no emotion on his face, but somehow Teo found his reaction the most difficult to tolerate.

"It says here that you're an excellent swordsman," Raymond said.

"Yes, sir," Teo said.

"Good. We'll go outside. You can test your skills against Lieutenant Gabriel," Raymond said.

"But... sir," Teo blurted out in surprise. Wasn't there much more important business to take care of? He needed to be shown around and get a uniform, and that was only the beginning. A duel with a fellow officer was something he'd normally engage in during his free time.

"Is there a problem? Do you think the long trip from Spain has left you tired?" Raymond asked sharply.

"No, sir, but -"

Raymond stood up from behind his desk.

"If you'd all follow me."

Teo was too baffled to say anything else. When they got outside, Raymond ordered Gonzales to give his sword to Teo.

"Be careful," Gonzales whispered to him, and Teo recalled what he had said about Gabriel being the most skilled swordsman in the army. He turned to eye his opponent and tried to determine how good he really was.

Gabriel had already pulled out his sword and made a few swift slashes with it to test it in his hand. When he glanced at Teo, there was nothing but glee and amusement in his eyes.

At least he's confident, Teo mused. He got the feeling that Gabriel was the kind of man who enjoyed humiliating his enemies.

He weighed Gonzales' sword in his hand. It was well-balanced, and he was certain he could win this duel even if he wasn't used to the blade.

He and Gabriel took positions. A handful of soldiers noticed what was going on and came to watch. Teo expected Raymond to order them away and to carry on with their duties, but the commander didn't acknowledge the men's presence in any way. Maybe he wanted them to watch, but Teo couldn't imagine why.

His musings on the topic came to an abrupt end when Gabriel charged at him and nearly knocked the sword from his hand with the first strike. Teo barely had the time to lift the blade to block the attack; he had been waiting for a sign to start from Raymond.

Well, I know one thing now, he thought. Lieutenant Gabriel wasn't one to fight fair. Teo knew a few dirty tricks as well, but he decided not to use them. He'd win this duel fair just to show that he could do it.

He blocked another attack from Gabriel and decided to remain on the defence until he knew a little more about his opponent. A few things soon became clear. The first was that Gabriel was frighteningly strong and liked to use it as an advantage in battle; he didn't hold back with his attacks, and Teo's arms were soon aching from the effort of blocking them. He was sure that Gabriel could have defeated almost any enemy with his strength alone, but he was also skilled.

Teo knew from experience that men who fought with this technique were often impatient and grew easily angry, which made them careless. He enjoyed toying with them and watching their frustration grow, and that was exactly what he was going to do now.

When Gabriel next charged at him, Teo didn't just block the attack. He pushed it aside so that there was a brief opening in Gabriel's defence. Teo used the chance to strike at the lieutenant's side, even as he knew that Gabriel had enough time to bring his sword down to stop him. Teo didn't mind. He didn't actually want to draw blood or even rip his opponent's uniform. He only wanted to let him know that he could do it if he cared to.

He repeated the action whenever he could, making his technique more offensive with every attack. When their blades clashed next, he could already feel Gabriel's irritation; he had put more effort into the strength of his attack rather than good aim. Teo caught a glimpse of the lieutenant's face before he had to retreat and block another blow.

Gabriel's features were twisted in a furious grimace. The next strike of his blade made Teo stumble off-balance for a moment, and Gabriel immediately plunged his sword at him. Teo had the time to push the blade aside before it struck him in the arm, but even then, it slashed a gash right below his right shoulder.

He let out a surprised and pained yelp and staggered backwards, nearly dropping his sword and feeling his own anger flare up. What the hell was this idiot doing? This wasn't real combat!

"You don't look like you're fit to finish this. Maybe we we should end it here," Gabriel suggested to him. His low voice made Teo slit his eyes. The lieutenant thought he was winning, and triumph was already written all over his face.

"I didn't realise you would take this so seriously, but if that's the way you want to play, I'm more than willing to go along," Teo said. He pushed the burn in his arm from his mind and resumed the correct pose. Gabriel did the same, the smirk on his face growing wider.

The rest of the duel proved to be harder for Teo. His wound made it difficult to block his opponent's attacks with the same ease as before, and he knew that his movements would soon start to get clumsy and uncoordinated. It was time to stop playing and finish the duel, just like Gabriel had suggested.

Teo saw his chance when Gabriel took a plunge to aim another attack at him. The lieutenant was fast, but he had the same basic flaw Diego did; their movements were too bold and left a little too much room for someone with more finesse to strike them off balance. Teo took a small step aside when as he blocked Gabriel's attack and brought his blade up in a sharp angle, just as he had done with Diego numerous times.

It worked this time, too. Gabriel was forced to let go of his sword when his wrist twisted upwards. With Diego, Teo had always been careful not to use too much force, but this time he didn't care. The lieutenant deserved a little pain after his unfair actions.

"I win," Teo said.

"What?" Gabriel asked and turned his eyes from his sword on the ground to Teo's blade that was now pointed at his chest.

"You... you'll regret this!" Gabriel growled at him, clenching his fists and shaking in fury, as if he was having a hard time controlling himself. Teo hastily removed his sword in case the lieutenant was angry enough to attack him and impale himself in the process.

"It was just one duel," he said, baffled that Gabriel could be such a sore loser.

Teo glanced at the others around them. Gonzales and all the soldiers were staring at them in shock like they couldn't believe what had just happened. It probably wasn't often that Lieutenant Gabriel lost.

Gabriel took a threatening step closer. "I'll show you!" He grabbed Teo by the front of his shirt and pulled his fist back.

Teo winced; he might be better than Gabriel with the sword, but there was no question which one of them would win a brawl.

Just as Gabriel was about to punch him, the sound of someone clapping his hands interrupted him. Both Teo and Gabriel turned to look and saw Commander Raymond approaching them with a jovial smile on his face.

"Excellent work, Sergeant," Raymond said. "It's not every day that I get to see the lieutenant defeated like that. Lately, it has only happened whenever Zorro is around. Thank you very much for the show."

Teo didn't know what to say, but apparently neither did Gabriel. The lieutenant looked just as angry as before, but now it was no longer clear whether he wanted to kill Teo or Raymond.

"Lieutenant, I would appreciate it if you let go of the sergeant now. He fought fairly and won," Raymond said.

Gabriel hesitated a couple of seconds. "Yes, sir," he said in a strained voice and released Teo from his grip.

"I see Captain de Egues wasn't exaggerating when he described your skills with the sword. I'm sure you'll be a worthy addition to our ranks here, Sergeant," Raymond said.

"Thank you, sir," Teo said.

"But before we go into details about that, I would advise you have someone look at that wound of yours," Raymond continued.

Teo turned to look at his shoulder and saw that almost half of the sleeve of his right arm had turned red. He grimaced at the sight. He had been able to forget about the pain during the battle, but now he was all too aware of the burn.

"It's unfortunate that the lieutenant's blade slipped like that, but I suppose that just shows that he still needs to practise a little," Raymond said. His eyes were sparkling with amusement, and the smile on his face suddenly made Teo think of a cat that was ready to bounce on a prey. However, he couldn't begin to guess if the commander was mocking him or Gabriel.

"It's nothing, sir," Teo said.

Raymond nodded. "Good. In that case, you're dismissed. Come to talk to me in my office after you've got yourself cleaned up," he said.

Teo gave Gonzales his sword back. From the corner of his eye he saw how Raymond motioned for Gabriel to follow him inside. He frowned. Both men rubbed him the wrong way. Raymond because it was impossible to tell what he was thinking and Gabriel because he was all too obvious, and Teo didn't like what he had seen so far.

"That was wonderful," Gonzales said as he put his sword back into its sheath. "If you're always that good, I bet you could defeat even Zorro!"

"I'd very much like to give that a try," Teo remarked.

Gonzales led him inside to where the soldiers' quarters were and took out some bandages. When Teo took off his shirt, it turned out that the wound wasn't as bad as it had first seemed.

"I hope you won't get into trouble," Gonzales mused as he tied the bandages around Teo's arm.

"Why would I? It was only a duel for fun," Teo said.

"Yes, but the lieutenant isn't used to losing, unless it's to Zorro. In fact, maybe you shouldn't try to defeat Zorro at all. I don't know what the lieutenant would do if you succeeded," Gonzales said.

"What, are you trying to coax me into not doing my duty as a servant of the Crown?" Teo asked.

"Oh, of course not! I -" Gonzales started swiftly, but then he noticed the smirk on Teo's face. "You're joking with me," he said with a frown.

"I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable," Teo said.

Gonzales shook his head. "I'm just not used to it. Usually everyone just laughs at me or yells at me," he said.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that there are some unpleasant personalities in charge here," Teo said.

"Oh, no, you shouldn't say that. It's understandable that the commander and the lieutenant are frustrated. We've been trying to capture Zorro for over a year now, but we haven't got any closer to it or to discovering his identity. The man is like a ghost. If I hadn't seen him up close, I'd think he's not from this world at all," Gonzales said.

"This Zorro is starting to intrigue me. Tell me more about him," Teo said.

"Well, he's a masked bandit who always shows up to fight against the army when he thinks we're exploiting the people. Nobody has any idea who he is, but he's an excellent swordsman. He has never lost to anyone. He's sometimes accompanied by a little boy, but his identity is a mystery, too," Gonzales explained.

"And are we exploiting the people?" Teo asked.

The question clearly made Gonzales uncomfortable. He stopped his work on Teo's shoulder and turned his eyes to the floor.

"I wouldn't put it like that," he said after a while. "The commander says that we have to be harsh sometimes because the times are so difficult. I don't always agree with his orders, but it's not like I have any right to act against them. Doing what my superiors say is the right thing to do, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," Teo said. He knew that the army was filled with officers who only had their own power and wealth in mind, but he had no illusions regarding what he could do about it.

If he did something as stupid as openly disobeying an order, he would be removed from service and possibly arrested right away. Reckless heroics like that were in the past for him. They were for idealistic university students and men like Zorro.

"I think my shoulder is fine now. I had better find a uniform and go to see the commander," he said.

Some time later, he was back outside Raymond's office. He knocked and was told to enter. This time Raymond was alone. Teo guessed he should have been glad Lieutenant Gabriel wasn't there, but something in the look in Raymond's eyes and the smile that didn't quite reach them made him wish that he wouldn't have to be alone with the commander.

"I trust you're doing better now, Sergeant?" Raymond asked.

"Yes, sir," Teo replied.

"Good. In that case, we'll go straight to business. I have read all the documents you brought with you, and everything seems to be in order. I have already arranged a room for you and for all necessary items to be brought there. I will ask Lieutenant Gabriel to show you around later," Raymond said.

"Thank you, sir," Teo said. He made sure his distaste for having to deal with the lieutenant didn't show on his face.

"I think it would be for the best if you had the next few days off so that your shoulder can start to heal properly," Raymond said.

"Thank you, sir, but that's not necessary. The wound isn't serious, and I would prefer to enter service as soon as possible," Teo said.

"Admirable enthusiasm, Sergeant," Raymond said with a chuckle. "But I'm afraid you're going to have to follow my orders on this one. I'm sure you'll have plenty of chances to prove your loyalty to the Crown later."

"Yes, sir," Teo said. Now he would have time to find Diego and see what his friend had been up to after leaving Spain. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or frightened. Would Diego see it in his eyes that things weren't the same as before? Would he guess what kind of man Teo had become?

"Now, there is one thing that makes me curious. I hope you can answer some questions for me," Raymond said.

"I'll do my best, sir."

"First of all, why were you positioned here? San Tasco is a relatively quiet place, and we don't currently require new officers. I'm sure you'd be needed more somewhere else," Raymond said.

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer, sir. I didn't question Captain de Egues about his decision," Teo said.

"Of course not. I only wanted to know if there was a specific reason," Raymond said.

Teo wondered what the commander was getting at with this line of questioning. He couldn't believe that Raymond was simply curious. He didn't know the man yet, but those sharp, blue eyes made him certain that everything Raymond did or said had a reason.

"Next I would like you to tell me what you already know about San Tasco," Raymond said.

"Not much, sir, but Sergeant Gonzales has told me about Zorro," Teo said. He found that he didn't want to tell the commander about Diego. It wasn't just because such personal information had little place here. Something told him that it was better to appear as clueless as possible; that revealing anything about his private life to Raymond would be the same as handing him a loaded pistol and turning his back.

The smile on Raymond's face wavered at the mention of the outlaw. "Ah, Zorro," he said, his voice suddenly very sharp. "Quite the troublemaker. I hope the sergeant gave you a truthful description of him. Not that I think he would lie, but Gonzales isn't known for being very perceptive."

"He explained that Zorro targets the army and claims to fight for justice," Teo said.

Raymond chuckled. "Justice? That outlaw has a lot of gall to call his attacks that. He's nothing but a rebel who wants to cause as much damage as possible. It has been easy for him to trick the people into supporting him, but anyone with any common sense can see that Zorro is a criminal," he said.

"I don't doubt that, sir," Teo said.

"You'll eventually see for yourself what Zorro is like, but I wanted to give you a warning. Don't fall for his flashy heroics or speeches. As a servant of the Crown, your responsibility is to help me bring him to justice," Raymond said.

"Sir, I have no intention of letting any criminal go unpunished," Teo said.

"Then we're in perfect agreement. You're dismissed, and I expect you to be ready to step into service after three days," Raymond said.

When Teo left the office, he went back to Gonzales to ask if he knew where Gabriel was. He supposed the lieutenant had to be waiting for him somewhere if he was meant to show him around, but Gonzales told him that Gabriel had taken a few men with him and ridden away.

"It's for the best," the sergeant said. "When he comes back, hopefully he won't be so angry anymore."

"In that case I think I'll go back to town and see around a little," Teo decided.

"I wish I could join you, but I have duties here," Gonzales said.

"That's alright. I doubt I'll manage to get lost," Teo said with a short laugh.

He borrowed a horse from the barracks and returned to town. He chose to wear his uniform even though he was off duty, partly because he didn't want to force his injured arm out of it and into another shirt and partly because he wanted to see how the people would react to him. Gonzales had said the locals didn't like the army. If everyone was as easy to anger as Gabriel or as... well, he didn't know how to describe Raymond, but it wasn't anything too positive. It was no wonder the people had little trust in the officers and their ability to protect them.

Then again, it was better not to jump into hasty conclusions. He had been in San Tasco for a couple of hours only. Maybe Diego could tell him what was really going on.

Teo left his horse at the station and decided to walk to the town square. The streets were crowded, but he experienced no trouble getting ahead. People made way for him and wouldn't look him in the eyes, even when he smiled at them.

Either I'm really ugly or Gonzales was right, Teo mused. He was willing to put his money on the latter. He wondered just what the army had done if the people were that suspicious of him when he had given them no reason to.

His thoughts came to a halt when he felt someone bump into him from behind. He turned around and found himself face to face with a little boy, maybe around ten years of age. Half of the boy's face was covered by a scarf, so Teo's gaze was immediately drawn to his green eyes.

The sound of running steps alerted him to the arrival of more children. They were similarly masked and were carrying wooden swords.

"Well, well, what's this?" Teo asked with a smirk. "Looks like I ran straight into a dangerous group of bandits. I'm afraid I have to arrest all of you."

"Eek, run!" one of the children announced, and everyone except for the first boy immediately followed his advice.

"Bernard, come on!" one of the others urged him when he wasn't moving.

"Uh, right," Bernard yelled back and hurried after the others. The children disappeared into an alley before Teo could say another word. From the corner of his eye, he saw that the people in the street were glaring at him, but they shifted their gazes elsewhere as soon as he turned to look.

"Looks like officers aren't allowed a sense of humour here," he muttered. He had better be more careful about what he said if he didn't want to make it even worse. He was certain that by the afternoon, the whole town would know that the new sergeant hated children.

He spent the rest of the day walking around town, getting to know the streets and most important places. San Tasco was just as small as it had first looked, and it didn't take him long to get a mental map of the town. The town square, the army's station, the medical office and the headquarters of the South India Trading Company were the only places of any importance. Teo found himself feeling a little claustrophobic when he realised how little time it took to walk from one end of the town to the other.

I hope Zorro shows up often. Otherwise I'll be bored to death here, he thought.

He was starting to think that he had seen enough for now and that it would be a good idea to return to the barracks, but then a female voice caught his attention over the buzz of the crowd.

"Diego! Don't be so lazy! The bags aren't that heavy!"

"But Lolita! I've been carrying them around the whole day."

Teo would have recognised that voice anywhere. His breath got caught in his throat, and he felt his heart beat faster – though he couldn't say if it was out of fear or joy. Diego! Diego was there.

"Stop complaining. That's the least you can do for me after you ran away again last week and left me alone with the bandits. Without Zorro, I would have -"

"Yes, yes. I've told you I'm sorry. Just... don't buy so many things at once, alright?"

Teo finally found the courage to turn around. It didn't take him long to find the people he was looking for. The woman was easy to spot. She was talking loudly and didn't seem to care who heard what she was saying. In addition to that, she was stunningly beautiful, especially now that angry blotches of red were making her cheeks glow. Her long, blonde hair immediately betrayed her identity.

That has to be Lolita, Teo thought. He couldn't even remember how many times Diego had told him of his beautiful childhood friend who was waiting for him at home. However, Diego had forgotten to mention that she had the personality of an angry wasp.

And then there was Diego. Teo felt like he had suddenly travelled two years back in time. Diego hadn't changed at all. There was that sheepish smile as he tried to defend himself against Lolita's accusations. He was running his fingers through his hair exactly the same way as when one his professors had scolded him for arriving too late to an important lecture after a night of duelling with students from Barcelona.

Teo was suddenly very afraid to call out Diego's name. Did he have any right to get involved in Diego's life and bring his past crimes with him? The thought of Diego finding out what he had done in Spain chilled him, but at the same time he didn't want to lie to him. It had been an unspoken agreement between them that they would never keep any secrets from each other.

And if the army was as hated as it seemed, what would Diego think of him now that he was wearing a uniform?

He wanted to shake his head at himself. When had he become this weak? If his friendship with Diego turned sour because of his actions, then so be it. He had more than deserved it.

"Diego!" he called out before his sudden determination would leave him again.

Diego and Lolita turned around in the middle of their conversation. It took a moment before either one of them noticed him, but then Teo saw Diego's eyes widen with recognition.

"Teo!" He pushed his way past Lolita and came to grab Teo's arms. "Teo, is that really you?"

Teo couldn't remain uncertain when greeted with such enthusiasm. He heard himself laugh and felt his face split into the first genuine smile in months.

"I don't think I have a twin," he replied.

"But what are you doing here?" Diego asked. "No, wait. That's obvious. You joined the army just like you wanted. And look at you, already an officer! Which rank do you have? Lieutenant?"

"You overestimate my skills. I'm a sergeant," Teo said.

"I'm sure it won't be long before you're promoted. But when did you arrive here? Why didn't you send word?" Diego asked.

"My ship arrived today, and there just wasn't any time. The letter would have probably been here after me," Teo said.

"Well, that doesn't matter. I just can't believe you're here. When I had to return to California, I thought we wouldn't see each other again," Diego said.

"Now, don't get sentimental. Surely you didn't think I'd forget about you before you've defeated me at least once," Teo said.

The smile on Diego's face wavered, and something akin to panic flashed in his eyes. Instead of replying, he grabbed Lolita's arm and pulled her closer so that he could introduce her.

"Lolita, this is my good friend Teo Angelo. We studied together in Spain. And Teo, this is Lolita Prideaux," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Teo said with a nod of his head.

"Likewise," Lolita said, though Teo was sure he could hear some doubts in her voice. It was probably the uniform. "Defeat Diego in what?" she asked next.

"That should be obvious. In fe -" Teo started, but Diego interrupted him before he could finish.

"Drinking!" he blurted out.

"What?" Teo and Lolita both asked.

"Drinking! We were quite some fellows at university, weren't we? Haha, I can't remember if we ever had two sober nights in a row!" Diego said with a jovial laugh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Teo said. Had Diego's sense of humour changed this drastically?

"Diego, stop that," Lolita said, frowning in annoyance. "You're making Teo uncomfortable. It's no wonder he doesn't want to admit such things. Unlike some people, he has clearly got his life in order."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Teo said.

"It's alright," Lolita said with a smile. "I know Diego so well that nothing could surprise me anymore."

Teo glanced at Diego and saw his friend staring at him with an intense, almost desperate look in his eyes. For whatever reason, Diego obviously didn't want to talk about fencing. Come to think of it, he wasn't carrying a sword on his belt.

Fine, then, he decided. He would play along for now, but he would ask Diego about this as soon as they were alone.

"Anyway, I still can't wrap my head around that you're really a sergeant," Diego said.

"Don't worry. I'm planning to be promoted to a lieutenant in record time," Teo said. On a whim, he added, "Maybe I'll defeat this Zorro everyone is talking about."

He would have never guessed that his words, meant as a joke, would have such an effect on both Diego and Lolita or that their reactions would be like night and day.

"You will never defeat Zorro!" Lolita announced, her eyes suddenly blazing with anger. "Zorro is the best swordsman in California. The army will never catch him, and if you have any sense of justice, you will realise that Zorro is a hero and the only one who can help the people."

Teo glanced at Diego who looked like all joy had suddenly been sucked out of him. He was frowning and glaring down at his feet with such concentrated effort that it was like a thousand thoughts were running through his head. Teo couldn't recall ever seeing Diego that full of doubts, and he suddenly felt very worried. What had happened to Diego if he no longer carried a sword and didn't even want to talk about fencing?

"I heard that Zorro is just a bandit who wants to cause chaos and weaken the Spanish rule in California," Teo said. He regretted it right after. It was like throwing gunpowder into a burning building.

"That's a lie! Who told you that? Was it Lieutenant Gabriel or that snake of a commander?" Lolita demanded to know.

Before Teo could answer, Diego put a hand on Lolita's arm. "Come now, Lolita. You can't blame Teo for thinking that way. He just arrived here. He has never seen Zorro himself," he said.

"That doesn't matter. If he's in the army, he's going to fight Zorro anyway, no matter what he thinks," Lolita said.

Diego winced at her words like they were physically hurting him.

"I'm going to be using my sword for justice," Teo said, but he couldn't quite hide his discomfort from his voice. Lolita was right. In the end it didn't matter whether Zorro was right or wrong. As long as his orders forced him to fight the man, he had no choice but to do it. Nobody was above the law, and he'd have to fight Zorro even if he were his own brother.

Furthermore, Lolita's words reminded him of his life as a bounty hunter. Back then he hadn't cared whether someone was innocent or not either. Was it any different to fight someone because of your superior's orders or because of money? The thought that the army would at least provide him with the chance to do something good had been his salvation, but it was starting to look like that wouldn't be the case in San Tasco.

Lolita wrenched her arm from Diego's grip, but the annoyance on her face melted away. "You don't seem too bad. You aren't anything like Gabriel and the soldiers," she said to Teo.

"That's a compliment if I ever heard one," Teo said. "The lieutenant gave me a nasty scratch in a duel today. He has no sense of honour in battle."

"You can say that again," Lolita said with a huff. "But let's not talk about him and ruin the mood. This is supposed to be a happy reunion between the two of you."

"Are you on duty at the moment?" Diego asked.

"No, the commander gave me a few days off so that my arm has enough time to heal a little," Teo said.

"In that case I'd like to invite you to my home and introduce you to my father. I'm sure he'd love to meet you," Diego said.

"And I'd be honoured to meet him. You always spoke so highly of him," Teo said.

Lolita gave Diego a displeased poke on the shoulder. "Diego, where's your hospitality? You met your best friend again after so much time, and you're just going to ask him to visit you? That's not enough. We have to organize a little party for him," she said.

"That's not at all necessary," Teo said at once.

"Isn't that taking it a little too far? I'd much rather have a bottle of wine and -" Diego tried argue, but there was no stopping Lolita when she got a good idea.

"No, I think that's exactly what we're going to do. I'm going to tell Maria about it, and I'm sure she'll be just as excited. And besides, I have that new dress I haven't worn anywhere yet. This is the perfect opportunity," Lolita said. She was counting with her fingers as she made a mental list of everything that had to be done.

"Maybe I'll take this chance and return to the barracks. I'll leave you to look after her," Teo said.

"Teo, wait," Diego said.

Teo had been half-joking, so he was a little surprised when he saw the serious look in Diego's eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Now isn't the right time, but I'd really like to talk to you later," Diego said.

"Of course. It looks like I'm going to be in San Tasco for quite a while," Teo said. The urgency he saw in Diego's eyes worried him. This had to be about something that he didn't want to talk about when Lolita was there. But what could it be? Diego and Lolita probably didn't notice it themselves, but they acted so close that Teo was surprised Diego hadn't introduced her as his fiancée. Heck, they were already bickering like a married couple.

"Good. Maybe we can go and drink something tonight. I know a good, quiet tavern," Diego said.

"Sounds like a plan," Teo said.

"Hey, Diego!"

They all turned to look when someone called out to Diego. A boy emerged from the crowd and was running towards them. Teo immediately recognised him as the child who had bumped into him earlier. The boy clearly remembered him, too, because he stopped on his tracks when he noticed him.

"Well, if it isn't the notorious bandit, Bernard," Teo said. "You escaped me last time, but now it's too late."

"Sounds like you're in trouble," Diego said to the boy.

Bernard shifted uncomfortably, but then he saw the way Diego was smiling at him. His hands turned into fists and he turned to glare at him with a frown.

"That's not funny!" he snapped, but it did nothing against Diego's amusement.

"I'm sorry if I scared you and your friends earlier. I was just joking with you," Teo said.

"We weren't at all afraid! We just didn't want to play with a soldier," Bernard said, challenging him into an argument with his eyes. Teo couldn't help but be amused by how confident the boy had become now that he knew there was no danger.

"Bernard, Teo is a very good friend of mine. You shouldn't be rude to him just because he's in the army," Diego said.

"That's alright. I was just like that when I was a child," Teo said. "But now I really need to start getting back or the lieutenant will finish what he started with me. I hope I'll see you tonight."

"Certainly. Until then!" Diego said.

And then you will tell me why you're not carrying a sword, my good friend, Teo thought as he turned his back on the others.


	4. Zorro's Secret

**DIFFERENT SHADES OF JUSTICE**

**Chapter 3**

When Diego had said they'd go to a quiet tavern, Teo had been expecting just that. He had imagined they would drink a bottle of wine, talk about their time in Spain and laugh at the stunts they had pulled.

However, it didn't go anything like that. The tavern was the busiest in all of San Tasco, and they had to wait a while before they found a free table. People were talking loudly, and someone on the other side of the room was playing music and singing. It was difficult to understand one's own thoughts, so talking was nearly impossible.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind," Teo said.

Diego laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know there would be this many people tonight. I don't come here that often," he said, but Teo didn't believe a thing he said. The owner had greeted Diego with such warmth when they had entered that he had to be a regular.

To make matters even more confusing, Diego hadn't taken a single sip of his wine. It had taken Teo a while to notice that. Diego regularly brought his glass up to his lips, but something always interrupted him before he could drink. He occasionally reached for the bottle and poured them both some more wine, but Teo had realised that he never actually poured any into his own glass.

Just what does he think he's doing, he wondered. The act was so perfect that Diego had to have a lot of practice with it.

Teo frowned. For one reason or another, Diego wanted to get him drunk.

"It's a little different from Spain. There's hardly room to move here. If some lady were to require our assistance, I don't think we could fight without hitting innocent bystanders in the process," Teo said.

He watched Diego's reaction. On the surface everything was fine – Diego was laughing and joking, but there was something forced about his smile, and his eyes momentarily flashed with hesitance and worry.

Things have changed, Teo thought with regret. It wasn't just him. Something had happened to Diego, too, and now they were both lying and keeping secrets from each other. They were just pretending that everything was like in Spain.

"Diego, what is going on here?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked.

"There's something wrong. For one thing, why didn't you want to talk about fencing when Lolita was there today?" Teo asked.

"It's not that," Diego said. "I was so surprised to see you that it completely slipped my mind."

"That's a lie, and you know it. You told Lolita that stupid story about us being complete drunkards," Teo said.

Diego frowned. "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want too many people to know about my skills with the sword," he said. As he said this, he glanced around to see if anyone was listening, but Teo doubted there was any danger of that in such a crowded tavern. Maybe that was why Diego had wanted to come here.

"Why not? You used to write to her every time you won a fencing competition. What did you tell her when you got home? That you lied to her in order to impress her?" Teo asked.

Diego didn't say anything. Teo felt like punching him.

"You're an ass," he growled. "I hope you at least have a good reason for this."

"The army is entirely corrupt. The officers don't care the slightest about the people and are only interested in increasing their own wealth and power. Even a large number of the soldiers are abusing their position whenever they can," Diego said.

"I suspected as much," Teo said. He wondered what was going on. Diego had had over a year to do something about the situation, but it didn't look like he was resisting the army at all. The resigned look in his eyes was entirely unfamiliar to him.

"That's why I've told everyone that I'm hopeless with the sword. If they knew how good I really was, they would expect me to stand up against the army," Diego said.

"So? Isn't that why you returned home?" Teo asked.

"The situation in San Tasco is worse then I ever expected. There's nothing I can do. If I object to what the army does, I will be arrested and executed in no time. It might be an honourable death, but I don't want to do that to my father," Diego said.

"That's common sense. But why did you lie to everyone?" Teo asked.

Diego chuckled, but there was no humour in his smile. "I guess I'm just ashamed of myself. I don't want the others to think that I have the power to do something but refuse to because I fear for my life. It's better to appear useless in their eyes," he said.

That didn't sound anything like the Diego Teo had known in Spain. Diego had always been more careful than him and had thought things through before acting, but this was insanity. Lying to his family wasn't characteristic of him. Teo was certain that Alejandro or Lolita would haver never expected Diego to sacrifice his life and wouldn't think badly of him for being responsible with this actions.

He nodded as he brought his glass up to his lips, as if he was going to drink. Before he did, he started talking and put the wine back down. Diego wasn't the only one who could play this game.

"So, you're fighting the army peacefully through politics?" he asked.

"Not really," Diego said.

"Then what are you doing?" Teo asked.

"I'm... I'm not actually doing anything. You probably won't believe me, but I'm scared, Teo. There's nothing I can do to help anyone here. This isn't like brawling with soldiers in Spain and spending the night in prison. This is real life with real consequences. It was so easy to act like a hero in Madrid, but now that I'm here... I don't think I'm cut out for it after all," Diego said.

Teo could only stare at his friend's face as he listened to Diego's words. He couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be true. Diego was the strongest and bravest man he had ever known. He would never forget the way his eyes had shone when they had talked about the better future they would help to create. Was it really possible that he had changed this much?

"You must think I'm a pathetic coward," Diego said.

"No, of course not," Teo said. He couldn't blame Diego. They had vowed that they would always fight for justice and for justice only, but they had both broken the promise. They had both changed. For Diego, it was probably for the best. Had he been as righteous and reckless as back at the university, his life might have already ended.

"Really? Because you have every reason to. You've done exactly what you promised. You're in the army, and one day all of Spain will see you as a saviour," Diego said.

"Don't say that," Teo said with more force than he meant. If Diego had the slightest idea just how badly he had sullied their promise, he wouldn't even talk to him anymore. It twisted his insides to hear Diego talk like he was a hero.

"Is something wrong?" Diego asked.

Teo sighed in frustration. "No. Its just that I didn't imagine it would be this bad, either. I don't know what I can do. I don't want to hurt the people, but I have to follow the commander's orders," he said.

"Maybe it won't be that bad. It's usually Gabriel who carries out the most difficult tasks," Diego said.

Teo recalled his earlier bad feeling about Raymond and Gabriel. The two of them were most likely plotting together, so it made perfect sense that Gabriel also led the most outrageous attacks on the people. It left fewer witnesses.

"It's still wrong. I hate feeling this helpless. I didn't join the army so that I would have to partake in activities like this," Teo said. He gritted his teeth and glared at his hands. Maybe he could have taken it somewhere else, but this was Diego's home and Diego's people.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will work out," Diego said.

"And what is it with this Zorro? What kind of man is he really?" Teo asked.

"I don't have the faintest idea. I don't think anyone has. He's like a ghost who shows up whenever there's injustice. Nobody knows who he is or where he comes from. It's a complete mystery," Diego said.

"But is he a good man?" Teo asked.

"I think so. He brings hope to the people and helps them when the army or bandits are causing trouble," Diego replied.

"But he's a bandit, too," Teo pointed out.

Diego let out a hum. "Before the law, yes, but the people see him as a hero. He has never resisted the army for his own gain, only to right the wrongs Raymond and his men have committed," he said.

"I take it he has your full support then," Teo said.

"Not so loud! That's a dangerous thing to say," Diego said with a quick and careful look around.

"It would be easier for me if Zorro really were nothing but a common outlaw. If he's this masked hero of justice everyone claims he is, it's not going to be fun to try to arrest him," Teo said.

"You'll have to defeat him first," Diego said.

Teo chuckled. "And what makes you think I won't? Even you were no match for me, so Zorro has no chance," he said. He expected Diego to share his amusement, but his friend offered him only a weak smile that couldn't be real. Teo immediately regretted his words. Zorro was the only one who was doing anything right in San Tasco, and here he was, joking about his demise.

"Sorry," he said.

"No, no, don't be," Diego said.

"Zorro sounds like he's exactly the kind of man I always wanted to be. A real hero. I hope he really is as good as you all say. I won't have any other choice but to follow the commander's orders," Teo said regretfully.

"I know," Diego said, sounding just as forlorn. Then he shook his head and brought a smile on his face. "But look at us. We just met for the first time in nearly two years and we're both ready to start weeping. This should be a happy evening. Here, have some more wine."

Diego was about to fill Teo's glass again, but Teo waved at him to stop.

"I think I've had enough," he said. To make his words more convincing, he pretended to yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you sure? The night is still young," Diego said.

"I'm tired after the voyage from Spain. I think it's for the best if I return to the barracks and go to bed," Teo said.

They stood up and walked to the door. Once outside, they said goodbye to each other and agreed to meet again the next day.

Teo frowned as he watched Diego disappear into the darkness. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something didn't feel right.

* * *

It was Teo's first night in San Tasco, and he couldn't fall asleep. The room he had been given was more than he had expected. Unlike in Spain, he didn't have to share it with anyone. It was more comfortable than he was used to, and yet it was the most uncomfortable night he could recall. The air smelled strange; he hadn't yet got used to how his bed felt, and the near silence in the officers' quarters made him nervous. He would have much rather stayed with the soldiers.

The silence gave him the unwelcome chance to reflect on everything that had happened on his first day in town. It hadn't been anything like he had been expecting. He wasn't sure what to think of Commander Raymond. The man hadn't said or done anything suspicious, but the tone he used and the way his blue eyes bore into Teo bothered him more than if the man had admitted that he was a corrupt murderer.

One of his biggest worries was his conversation with Diego. Teo had a bad feeling about San Tasco. So far, he hadn't witnessed any atrocities himself, and the behaviour of every officer and soldier had been reasonable. However, he trusted Diego and believed what he said. It was only the matter of time before it would become a reality for him.

He would have no choice but to obey Raymond's commands if he didn't want to lose his rank and position. The thought made Teo's stomach clench with worry. He had sworn he would never again raise his sword in a battle that would shame him and his parents, but... What was he to do if that was the only way to advance on his career until he was far enough to put an end to this? Did the end justify the means?

Whenever he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, the image of Canellas' wife and daughter assaulted him and forced him to remain awake. He had already spilled so much blood. He knew he could never make up for his crimes, but he wanted to try. And yet being a soldier in San Tasco just might force him into continuing on the path that he thought he had abandoned.

No, it won't come to that, Teo swore. He'd find a way. Now that he was here, he couldn't give up. He had to live his life like he and Diego had sworn to each other.

A sudden bang shook the building and startled him so much that he nearly fell from his bed. Alarmed shouts and the neighing of horses were coming from outside. Teo jumped on his feet and fumbled in the dark until he found his pants – to heck with a shirt or his uniform! The only other thing he grabbed before running out of the door was his sword.

As he made it out to the hallway, he nearly bumped into Jekyll who was just exiting his room in a similar state of undress. Gonzales and Gabriel were on duty that night, so they had to be at the site of action already.

"What's going on, sir?" Teo asked.

"I don't have the faintest idea," Jekyll replied as they hurried outside.

When they made it to the front yard, they were faced with full chaos. The stables were on fire and half-collapsed, and over a dozen soldiers were busy trying to rescue the horses. Another dozen men were running around with buckets of water in an attempt to stop the fire from spreading to the armoury.

"Faster, you idiots! If we don't stop the fire, half of the barracks will blow up and we with it!" Gabriel was barking at the soldiers who were already working as fast as they could.

"Lieutenant, what's going on here?" Jekyll asked.

"I'm not sure, sir. Everything was quiet, and then there was a sudden explosion at the stables," Gabriel replied.

"Was anyone hurt?" Jekyll asked.

"Not that I know. It looks like even the horses didn't get more than a shock," Gabriel said.

"How could such a thing happen? Did someone bring gunpowder into the stables?" Jekyll wanted to know.

"No, sir, and – Oh, dammit!" Gabriel started, but his face darkened when he suddenly realised something. "Of course! This was nothing but a distraction!"

"Distraction?" Jekyll repeated and turned to look to the other end of the yard where the entrance to the prison was. Teo couldn't imagine that a single soldier had remained on their positions there when there was such chaos going on at the stables.

"It must be Zorro! He's trying to set the prisoners free!" Gabriel said.

Jekyll made a quick decision. "I will take over here and oversee the fight against the fire. You two are the best swordsmen we have. Go to the prison and stop Zorro before he releases the rebels," he said.

"Yes, sir," Teo and Gabriel said.

"What prisoners are you talking about, sir?" Teo asked as they were hurrying towards the prison.

"A few days ago, we arrested a group of rebels. They are to be executed in two days. I'm sure Zorro is here to set them free," Gabriel said.

They reached the prison and ran down the stairs to the cells, only to find all of them empty and the doors off their hinges. A soldier who had decided to stay back to guard the prisoners was slumped against the wall. Teo went to see if he was alright and was relieved to find a pulse.

"That Zorro! I'll kill him!" Gabriel swore.

"How many prisoners were there?" Teo asked.

"Seven. What about it?" Gabriel asked.

"It can't be easy to get that many people out of here unnoticed. It's likely they're all still somewhere in the building," Teo reasoned.

"That makes sense," Gabriel admitted reluctantly. "We had better go to the roof first. That's the only sensible place for them to escape to."

Teo supposed that was correct. From the roof the rebels could easily get behind the building and either climb over the walls surrounding the barracks or slip to the main gate unnoticed. With the chaos at the stables and armoury, Teo doubted anyone would give the escapees any trouble.

They ran up the stairs back to the first floor and then up to the second. The windows were so small that no man could ever fit through them, but that hardly mattered at the moment. One of them had been blown up so that two people could easily exit at the same time.

Teo made the move to get to the window, but Gabriel shoved him aside.

"Out of my way!" he snarled.

There was a rope attached to something up on the roof. Gabriel caught it and started climbing up. Teo could only shake his head. He supposed he couldn't fault the lieutenant for being eager to fulfil his duties, but anyone with any sense in his head would have thought twice before grabbing the rope. Zorro and the others could easily let it loose and send Gabriel to his death.

However, it looked like Gabriel made it safely up to the roof. Teo decided to follow his example and took a hold of the rope.

I guess I'm just as stupid and suicidal, he thought. He bit back a groan at the sharp pain that went through his arm as he started climbing up.

When he made it up to the roof, he could see that it was already crowded. In addition to him and Gabriel, there were four of the escaped prisoners – Teo guessed the others had already made it safely down – a little boy dressed up like a bandit and, of course, the main attraction himself.

Zorro was an impressing sight. His black cape was pulled against his chest so that he nearly disappeared into the night, and his mask and hat made it impossible to make out his features. If it hadn't been for the light of the moon and the glow of the fire from the stables, it would have been nearly impossible to see his form against the sky.

"Not so fast," Gabriel said. He already had his sword out and didn't waste any time charging at Zorro. The outlaw wasn't any slower. He brought up his blade to block the lieutenant's attack and pushed him back, which put them both into the danger of losing their balance and falling off the roof.

"Little Zorro, make sure that everyone makes it to safety and go with them," Zorro told his companion.

"Right. And be careful," the boy said with a nod. He turned to the rebels to urge them to hurry up. Teo saw that there was a rope that connected the prison to the the closest building, which was considerably higher. From there they could easily make it over the wall surrounding the barracks.

Teo turned his attention back to the fight between Zorro and Gabriel. Both fighters were really good, but it was clear to him that Zorro would emerge as the winner. His movements were agile and graceful, which made it easier for him to keep his balance on the roof. Gabriel had more strength, but his technique wasn't good enough for a fight like this.

Teo frowned. There was something familiar about Zorro's movements, but he couldn't quite place it.

"I had been hoping it wouldn't have to come to this tonight, Lieutenant," Zorro said.

"Ha! I saw through your distraction right away. You can't escape me," Gabriel replied.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time for this tonight. There's still much for me to do," Zorro said. With that, he plunged his sword at Gabriel with such speed that Teo had trouble seeing the attack – what he did see was how Gabriel's sword flew from his hand and landed somewhere on the ground.

"Damn you! But don't think that – hey!" Gabriel started, but his angry declaration was interrupted when Zorro drew out his whip and struck once at the spot where Gabriel was standing. The lieutenant took an instinctive step back, which resulted in him losing his balance and falling off the roof.

"Lieutenant!" Teo called out. To his relief, he saw that the man had fallen on top of a pile of empty barrels which had then collapsed. It was far from a soft landing, but at least he wasn't dead and hadn't broken any bones. He was already sitting up, looking dazed but unhurt. Teo wondered if it was just a coincidence or if Zorro had sent him there on purpose.

"You'll regret that," Teo swore to Zorro. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at the outlaw, expecting him to take a similar position. Friend of the people or not, he couldn't let him go without at least trying to stop him.

However, Zorro was only staring at him, like he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. He made no move to use his blade.

"I don't want to fight you. Give it up," Zorro said.

"What? You had no problem fighting the lieutenant! I'm just as good as him, so take up your sword now! If you won't, I'll have no choice but to arrest you on the spot," Teo said. His injured arm was protesting a little as he held the sword, but it was nothing serious.

Zorro hesitated only for a moment. "Fine. As you wish," he finally said.

Teo was the one to make the first attack. He plunged his sword at Zorro, only to test the man's reflexes. As he had guessed, Zorro blocked his attack with relative ease. The outlaw returned the attack, but it was even easier to dodge than Teo had suspected. Zorro clearly wasn't using his full force with him.

"What are you trying to do? Why won't you fight me properly?" he asked.

"I don't want to hurt you. You should go and make sure the lieutenant is alright," Zorro said.

"And let you and the other rebels go? I'm insulted. What kind of officer do you think I am?" Teo asked.

"I swear to you, the men I released haven't done anything wrong. They fight for justice and the good of the people of this land," Zorro said.

"Ha! Of course you'd say that. But I need more than just your word before I'll believe you," Teo said with a smirk. So, if Zorro wanted to hold back, fine with him. He'd give his everything in this fight and defeat him.

Teo drew back his sword and aimed a swift slash at Zorro's side. The outlaw barely had the time to block the attack, and Teo's blade managed to tear a gaping hole into his shirt. It was very tempting to keep doing that, just to show Zorro how good he was, but this was no time for childish games. He'd do that later when he was fighting Diego.

"I told you I don't have time for this," Zorro snarled, and for the first time there was real fire behind his attack as he aimed at Teo's right arm.

Teo stumbled back from the force of Zorro's strike. Even as he readied his blade for an attack, he couldn't help but wonder why he suddenly had the feeling of déjà vu. It was like he had had this exact battle before.

Instead of attacking, he took another step back and regarded Zorro with new suspicion. Just who was this man? Earlier when the outlaw had fought Gabriel, there had been something familiar about his movements. Now the feeling was even stronger. Zorro's pose reminded him so vividly of someone, but he couldn't quite place it.

Only one way to find out, Teo decided. He'd keep fighting until he could place this strange feeling.

He charged at Zorro once more, and again the outlaw blocked his attack. Their swords clashed, and during the short moment they were nearly face to face, Teo stole a glance at Zorro's eyes. He nearly dropped his sword when the sense of familiarity struck him again, this time stronger than ever. He had seen the man behind the mask before. He was sure of it.

But that can't be, he thought. There was nobody he knew in San Tasco, nobody he had duelled with before. Well, there was Gabriel, but he was out of the question. Other than that, there was only...

This time he did drop his sword, but to his credit it was half-way because Zorro pushed him back in order to get some distance between them. Teo was too surprised to watch where he was going, and he stumbled backward and lost his balance. Unlike Gabriel, he had luck and didn't fall, but he hardly even noticed that as he sat frozen on the ridge of the roof.

Diego. It had to be Diego. There was nobody else.

"I bid you farewell, Sergeant," Zorro said. Teo could only stare at him in bewilderment, unable to get a single word out of his mouth. Of course it was Diego. How had he not recognised that voice before? How had he not realised that Zorro held his sword exactly the same way Diego did and that his technique still had the same minor flaws?

He didn't know how long he sat there, but he was finally pulled back to reality by Gabriel's angry yell.

"Hey, you! What happened?" the lieutenant demanded to know. When Teo turned to look, he saw that Gabriel had finally made it back to his feet. He was holding his wrist, but other than that, there didn't seem to be anything wrong.

"Zorro got away, sir," Teo replied.

"Got away?" Gabriel repeated. "How could he get away? Weren't you supposed to be the best swordsman here?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It seems Zorro is better than me," Teo replied.

"I can see that," Gabriel said with an impatient snort.

Teo bit his tongue so that he wouldn't ask the lieutenant if he was alright and remind him that he had been defeated by Zorro, too. Instead, he returned to the edge of the roof where the rope was and climbed down. He spotted his sword on the ground and picked it up.

"I hope the others had more success than we did," he mused as he joined the lieutenant.

"Shut your mouth, Sergeant!" Gabriel snapped. His hole body was stiff with anger, and Teo decided that it was for the best to follow his advice or he might find himself either demoted or missing a few teeth in no time.

When they made it back to the others, they saw that the fire was now under control. The soldiers had managed to stop it from spreading to the armoury, and all the horses had been taken to safety. They weren't hurt, but they were so frightened that the men had trouble holding them still.

Both Gabriel and Teo stopped on their tracks when they noticed that Jekyll was no longer overseeing the situation alone. Commander Raymond had joined him. Unlike the others, he was in full uniform and spotless, which made him an intimidating figure among the tired and dirty soldiers.

Raymond turned around when he heard them arrive. Teo was momentarily shocked by the sharp anger he saw in the commander's eyes. Or maybe it was just the glow from the fire that made him look so inhuman.

"Since you're coming back empty-handed, I take it you let them go," Raymond said.

"I'm sorry, sir. Zorro defeated us and escaped with the prisoners," Gabriel said.

"That much is obvious, you oaf! How could you let him go again?" Raymond snarled. "And you," he said, turning to Teo. "You defeated the lieutenant earlier today, so Zorro should have been no worthy opponent for you. What exactly went wrong?"

A chill went through Teo as he realised his situation. He knew Zorro's real identity. His responsibility as a sergeant was obvious. If he didn't tell the truth to Raymond right now, he was guilty of treason and protecting a dangerous outlaw. For that he'd lose his rank and, at worst, be hanged alongside Zorro.

But Zorro wasn't just anyone. He was Diego.

"Well, Sergeant? Did Zorro cut off your tongue during your duel?" Raymond asked venomously.

"No, sir," Teo managed to stutter. "It's... I wasn't prepared for how good he was. I'm sorry." He hoped that the others would think the shaking of his voice was due to the shame he had to feel for being defeated by an enemy.

"Apologies won't get you far. Now that you know what Zorro is capable of, I trust you will be more careful in the future and not fail the Spanish Crown again," Raymond said.

"Yes, sir," Teo said.

"And under these circumstances, I'm forced to cancel your days off. We need all the available men if we want to find the escapes rebels again," Raymond continued.

"Of course, sir," Teo said.

Raymond turned away from him like he was the most insignificant man he had ever laid his eyes upon. Teo barely heard how the commander gave Jekyll instructions about how he, Gabriel and Teo were to go after Zorro and the rebels at once while Gonzales would stay behind to make sure the fire was properly put out.

"Move it, Sergeant!" Gabriel snapped at him, and Teo realised that he had been just standing there on the yard.

"Yes, sir. Right away," he said and hurried back to his room to get his uniform. He could barely feel his fingers as he buttoned up his shirt. As he made it outside and took his place among the others, there was only one thought in his head.

He was off to hunt down his best friend.

* * *

They didn't find a single trace of Zorro or the escaped rebels that night. Teo couldn't bring himself to feel any joy over that. He knew that it was only a momentary delay before he would have to decide what he was going to do. If Diego continued fighting as Zorro and if he remained in the army, sooner or later they would face each other again.

Diego, what could drive you into doing something stupid like this, he wondered as he clutched at the reins of his horse.

This was... This was pure insanity. Didn't Diego realise the danger he was in? All it would take for his masquerade to end was one well-aimed shot from a musket or just one strike from an enemy's sword. And what if someone recognised him, just like Teo had? And hadn't Diego thought of his family and friends? They would surely be arrested, too, if the truth ever came out. It didn't mater whether they knew his secret or not. Raymond would punish them anyway.

Now he knew why Diego had tried to get him drunk the previous night. He had wanted to make sure Teo would sleep through the attack so that they wouldn't face each other. What an idiotic plan. It would have only delayed the inevitable.

I have to talk to him, Teo decided. Only then could he determine what to do. Diego would explain to him why he had decided to do something stupid like this, and Teo would do his best to make him give it up.

At least for Don Alejandro's sake if for no other reason, he thought. It would break the heart of any father to see his only son hanged as a criminal.

The sun was already up, and it was starting to get uncomfortably hot. Every one of them was tired from the night's ordeals, but it didn't look like they would be getting any rest soon.

"We aren't going back until we've found Zorro and the rebels!" Gabriel announced for the fifth time. While the others showed their exhaustion by barely remaining in the saddle, the lieutenant only seemed to be getting angrier. Teo pitied his poor horse whose reins were being pulled entirely too tight.

"Sir, we lost their tracks hours ago," one soldier dared to point out.

"Shut up and keep looking!" Gabriel yelled at him.

Teo was sure that Jekyll's group had already returned to the barracks where they could rest and be useful somehow. He gritted his teeth, feeling his patience with Gabriel grow thinner by the minute. He didn't want to spend another minute out here. He needed to get back to San Tasco so that he could talk to Diego!

Some time later, they arrived at a small farm. The people saw them coming and hurried out of their little house, huddling together in fear. Gabriel left the main group and rode to talk to the family.

"Have you seen Zorro or any of the rebels?" he asked.

"No, we haven't seen anyone," the father of the family replied.

"That's a lie!" Gabriel snapped. "We know for certain that they came this way. You can't have missed them."

"I swear there was nobody here. I've been up the whole night looking after our sick horse. If anyone had ridden past here, I would have noticed," the father insisted.

"Of course you'd say that. You're just protecting them. I hope you know what the punishment for that is going to be," Gabriel said.

"Please, sir! I'm telling the truth!" the poor farmer said.

Teo could no longer stand to look at the despair in the man's eyes. He rode to Gabriel's side and turned to address him.

"Sir, I don't think they're here. This family has no reason to protect them and take such a risk. Most likely the rebels have already made it to some secret location in the mountains," he said.

At first Teo was certain that the lieutenant would try to argue with him, but even Gabriel seemed to realise how futile harassing the family would be. He turned back to talk to the soldiers.

"We'll keep looking for a few more hours. Get your horses some water and have something to eat. You have ten minutes!" he barked.

Teo was about to remind Gabriel that they hadn't brought any supplies with them, but then he realised what the lieutenant was planning. Some soldiers were already taking their horses to the family's well while others were plundering the small wine field by the house.

"Sir, what is this? We can't just take what we want without paying and certainly not without asking first," Teo said.

"And why not?" Gabriel asked.

"Because it's theft!" Teo snapped.

Gabriel snorted. "The army is here to protect these people. The least they can do in return is to give us what we need," he said.

"It's too much for these people," Teo said. He glared at the soldiers who had no idea how to treat the plants and were doing so much additional damage that at least half of the vines would be ruined after them.

Gabriel turned to address the father of the family. "Do you have something against us having a rest here?" he asked.

"Oh, of course not! The army is always welcome to take whatever they need," the man said at once.

"Hear that, Sergeant?" Gabriel asked. "You're new here, so you shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about."

"Yes, sir," Teo grumbled.

At first he wanted to show his disapproval by not taking anything from the people, but then he thought of his horse who had been galloping the whole night. He couldn't be so cruel towards it.

"May I take some water for my horse?" he asked.

The farmer stared at him like he were insane. "Does my answer make a difference?" he asked.

Teo was momentarily taken aback by the man's tone and the hateful resignation directed at him. He realised that his question had been taken as mockery, and rightfully so. Even if Teo personally cared about the man's answer, his uniform gave him the right to do whatever he wanted with the family's property. It labelled him as one of their oppressors.

He felt like a criminal when he went to take some water for himself and his horse. He wanted to explain himself somehow and apologize for what the family had to endure, but he knew that they would only see it as a further insult. As long as he couldn't stop the others' barbaric behaviour, his opinions would do no good to anyone.

If only I could do something to help these people, he thought in frustration. He watched how a soldier snatched a handful of grapes, ate three and threw the rest to the ground. Gabriel didn't even acknowledge it.

Teo's fingers were itching to grab his sword and show these bastards how a soldier was supposed to behave, but he knew it would have only led to his arrest. If only he could do it somehow without being caught. Just like... Just like Zorro.

With sudden clarity, he realised why Diego had decided to wear the mask and the cape and ride to the people's aid. He must have felt just as frustrated and helpless as Teo now. No, it must have been worse for him. This land was his home and these were his people. Diego must have thought that becoming Zorro was the only way for him to make a difference.

You complete idiot, Teo thought with a sad smile.

"Sir, may I ask something?" he asked when he returned to the others.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked.

"How long has Zorro been a problem here?" Teo asked.

"For about a year," Gabriel replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just wondering how it's possible for one man to avoid capture for so long," Teo said.

"Because of stunts like the one he pulled last night. And If you have nothing useful to say, I suggest you concentrate on your work, Sergeant!" Gabriel barked.

"Yes, sir," Teo said, glad that he had made Gabriel angry so that he wouldn't wonder about the true reason for Teo's curiosity.

So, it has been over a year, Teo mused. That meant Diego had started his masquerade almost right after his arrival from Spain. Teo felt a heavy weight in his stomach. More than a year of fighting and no visible progress. Zorro had brought hope to the people and stopped the army from committing some atrocities, but that didn't mean he was winning. The army was still in power, and nobody in Spain knew what was going on in San Tasco. Zorro was only one man and couldn't be everywhere at once. He would never win alone.

Their group soon continued their search for Zorro and the rebels, but Teo's thoughts were entirely elsewhere. He found himself thinking back to how he and Diego had studied together in Madrid and how he had taught Diego to fence. Now Diego was using those skills to help his people, knowing that it might one day cost him his life. Teo felt both pride and shame at that thought. He had helped Diego along on this path, but he had utterly failed to follow it himself.

Diego had had no reason to become Zorro and take such risks. He could have led a comfortable life as a landowner, never having to worry about anything. He had chosen to wear the mask entirely because he wanted to fight for justice.

Teo looked at his comrades. An unruly group of bastards who were better at causing chaos than preventing it. He suddenly felt like his grand dreams of doing something good in the army had turned into a cruel joke. As long as he didn't have a higher rank, he was only going to be part of the problem.

No, Teo decided. He wouldn't accept that. There had to be something he could do within the army. He refused to be one of these criminals and watch how his best friend risked his life every day.

The path Teo had to choose was suddenly crystal clear before him. Following it wouldn't be easy, but in the end it was the right thing to do.

Maybe this is my punishment and salvation at the same time, he mused with a heavy heart.


	5. The End of a Friendship

**DIFFERENT SHADES OF JUSTICE**

**Chapter 4**

Teo couldn't go to meet Diego that day. When they returned from their search empty-handed, Raymond forbade them to leave the barracks and ordered them to help rebuild the stables. Teo was certain he'd soon collapse from exhaustion, but even worse was the frustration of not being able to talk to Diego.

He wondered if Diego had noticed that he had discovered his identity. Probably not. It had happened right when Zorro had attacked him, so he had no reason to question Teo's sudden defeat. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Teo would have taken great delight in imagining Diego's face when he'd confront him with the truth. As it was, he wasn't looking forward to it.

He asked Gonzales a little about Diego. He felt like laughing when the sergeant told him that Diego was a lazy coward who had returned to Spain because he was failing at university. When Teo inquired about Diego's skills with the sword, Gonzales simply snorted and said that so far they hadn't seen such a useless man in San Tasco.

"It is a shame, though," Gonzales had said. "He's Don Alejandro's only son, and people expect a lot from him. It must be hard for his father to see what kind of son he has. They say Diego was a good man before he went to Spain, but it looks like the world brought out the worst in him."

The next day, Teo was positioned at the station in town. Normally he would have resented it because nothing ever happened there, and he hated feeling useless. This time, however, he was more than glad to receive the order. It meant he had the whole day for going over his plan without having to pretend that he was doing something productive.

On his way to the station, he overheard several men discussing how the taxes had gone up again and how no good of it could ever be seen in San Tasco. The road in north was in a terrible condition, but there were no plans to do anything about it.

"I think all the money goes straight to Spain," one of the men said.

"You sure are naïve. I know who exactly takes the money, and it certainly isn't -" another one started to add, but he grew silent when he noticed Teo walk by. The men turned away from him, but not so fast that Teo could have missed their resentful glares.

He had been in San Tasco for only two days, and already he was ashamed to wear his uniform in public. The army had been his saviour in Spain, and he didn't know what he would do if he weren't in active service. His decision to fight his way to a position in which he could do something good was everything that kept the guilt of his past from making his life unbearable.

But if he reached that position one day, maybe in ten or even twenty years, it would be too late for these people. They were already on the edge and couldn't take much more abuse from the army. Sooner or later they'd revolt, and then the army would push them back with no mercy.

Even Zorro can't help these people in the long run, he thought. There had to be something more permanent.

Getting rid of Raymond was the only option he could see. Not by killing him, even if that would have been the easiest way. That would only give the army a reason to control the populace even more, and Raymond would surely be replaced with someone who felt even less mercy for the people.

If I could find evidence of his corruption and how he uses his position for his own good, he could be removed from service and would have to face a trial, Teo mused. He closed his eyes as he considered this. It was nearly impossible. Men like Raymond were clever and knew how to cover their tracks. Someone like him, a fresh sergeant who had just arrived and had no connections, could never corner him.

Teo was startled from his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. When it opened, Bernard stepped in.

"Hi, there!" Bernard greeted him.

"What brings you here? Did you come to confess to your crimes?" Teo asked.

"That joke isn't funny anymore," Bernard said with a grimace. "And I actually came to tell you that there's going to be a welcome party for you at the de la Vega estate tomorrow."

"Oh, that. I had been hoping you'd give up on that. It's not necessary," Teo said.

"It's not going to be a big event, so don't worry. But you should come or Lolita will be angry," Bernard said.

Teo chuckled. "In that case, I had better say yes for the sake of my safety," he said. "Oh, and tell Diego that I'm sorry I couldn't meet him yesterday. I was needed at the barracks."

"I know," Bernard said, and something suddenly occurred to Teo. He had been so busy thinking about Diego and the army that he had entirely forgotten that Zorro had been accompanied by a little boy in similar attire.

His mouth felt dry. It had to be Bernard. He could understand that Diego dressed up as Zorro and risked his life, but it was entirely beyond him how he could allow a child to do it. It was so reckless and so unlike Diego and... Children weren't supposed to see the ugly side of the world.

"Hey, are you alright?" Bernard asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired," Teo said.

"Good because you had better not miss the party tomorrow. And Diego isn't angry. He heard about Zorro's attack, so he knows that you were busy yesterday," Bernard said.

"Does everyone in town talk about that?" Teo asked.

"Of course!" Bernard said with a proud grin. "Zorro is a hero. Everyone loves it when he shows the army their place!"

"And I bet boys like you would give anything to be just like him, hm?" Teo asked and gave Bernard his most scrutinizing look.

"Sure, but... just in games. Not really," Bernard said, startled by the sudden change in Teo's attitude. "So don't arrest me, please," he added.

"A man isn't a true rebel if he hasn't been arrested at least once, but I can make an exception for you since you're just eight," Teo said.

"I'm almost ten!" Bernard said right away.

"Still too young to be playing a hero if you ask me," Teo said.

Bernard shifted his weight from one foot to another and turned his eyes to the floor. "But I'm not really doing it," he insisted.

"Of course you aren't, but it's my responsibility to remind you of that. And since it seems like I'm useless at capturing Zorro, I had better find some other way to fulfil my responsibilities towards society," Teo said.

"You're weird," Bernard said with a shake of his head. "And you shouldn't feel sorry about not getting Zorro. Nobody can catch him." Now there was cheeky amusement in his voice, and his eyes were sparkling. The boy probably thought he was being so clever, talking about his hero before an army officer as if he didn't know who was behind the mask.

Teo wondered if he'd be there to see the look on Bernard's face when the boy learnt that he had discovered the secret that easily. He didn't want to miss it, but things could develop into any direction if he truly went through with his plans.

"Who knows? I know no heroic rebel who has been able to avoid punishment forever," Teo said. The image of Diego's execution flashed before his eyes. Based on the uneasy look on Bernard's face, the boy's thoughts were on the same topic.

What the hell am I doing scaring a little kid like that, Teo thought guiltily.

"Don't worry," he said quickly. "I'm sure Zorro is different."

"Of course he is," Bernard said, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes yet. "But I have to get going. My friends are waiting for me. Don't forget the party!"

"I won't. Have fun," Teo said.

He kept smiling until Bernard had left and closed the door behind him. Things had suddenly become more complicated. Now he had to worry about a child, too. He'd have to convince Diego to stop this madness with Bernard at once. If not that, at least Teo wanted to keep Bernard out of his own plans. He wouldn't ruin another child's life even if it cost him his own.

Diego's party presented him with the perfect opportunity to set his plans into motion. Teo leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms behind his head, a grim frown on his face.

You'll probably hate me tomorrow, Diego, but I promise it'll be worth it, he thought.

* * *

The next day and the party arrived sooner than Teo wanted. Thankfully he had the evening off, so he didn't have to go and ask Raymond for a permission to attend the event. At this point, he didn't want to let the commander know that he was a friend of Diego's.

The de la Vega estate was even bigger than Teo had expected. The main house was like a palace compared to the humble place his parents had owned in Spain. The land the de la Vegas possessed had to be at least twenty times more than what they had had.

Diego never said he's this rich, Teo thought as he got closer to the house. He suddenly felt a little out of place and wondered who else would be at the party. The more people there were, the better it was for his plans, but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the thought of being surrounded by such a crowd.

"Hey, Teo!" Diego greeted him as he arrived at the main gate. His smile wavered a little as Teo got closer, but Diego did his best to hide it. "Oh, you came in uniform," he said.

"Shouldn't I have? I am a sergeant, Diego," Teo said.

"Yes, but I thought this would be a little less official," Diego said.

"If what I am bothers you, I can change," Teo said in an icy tone, doing his best to pretend that he hadn't noticed the worried look in Diego's eyes.

"Of course not. Come on, I'll introduce you to my father," Diego said.

They entered the house and went into the garden. At least a dozen people were already there, and they all turned to look when the two of them came in. Doubtful frowns appeared on some faces as the people noticed that Teo was wearing his uniform, but the guests were polite enough to make no mention of it.

Diego led him to the middle of the room where a tall man was standing. Don Alejandro was an ageing man, but his years made him look experienced and wise, not weak. Teo couldn't help but think back to his own father who had been just like that before his illness had took him.

"Father, this is my friend, Teo Angelo," Diego said as they reached his father.

"Nice to meet you. Diego has told me a lot about you and how you helped him when he was new in Spain. I'm very grateful for that," Alejandro said.

"That was nothing. I noticed right away that Diego needed someone to look after him, and not just when he was freshly arrived," Teo said.

"Hmm," Alejandro said and took a diplomatic sip of his wine.

"Yes, I'm sure I was quite troublesome sometimes," Diego said.

"In any case, I see that you're now serving in the army here," Alejandro said. To his credit, his tone held no disapproval, and he was looking at Teo with hopeful and trusting eyes. It was too bad that he'd have to break that faith soon.

Teo nodded. "Yes, I was positioned as a sergeant here. I can't say I'm very happy to be placed in the middle of nowhere like this, but I suppose I can't ask for anything better at this point in my career," he said.

"How about we go and get something to drink, hm?" Diego suggested before his father could respond to Teo's words. He grabbed Teo's arm and started pulling him away from Alejandro.

When they were a safe distance away, Diego leaned closer. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Teo replied.

"It doesn't seem like that to me. Are you upset about something?" Diego asked.

"No, I said I'm fine," Teo snapped. He gave Diego a shove in order to walk past him to get some wine and slipped his hand into his friend's pocket. He planted a piece of paper there, hoping that Diego wouldn't realise it yet. Thankfully, there was no need to worry. Diego was too perplexed by his behaviour to notice anything that was happening around him.

"What's going on, Diego?" Teo heard Lolita ask behind his back. "He's completely different from before."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Diego assured her. He came to stand by Teo's side. "I hope yesterday wasn't too troublesome for you. I heard what happened at the barracks."

Teo gave him a sharp glance over his glass of wine. "How could it be anything but troublesome when a bandit attacks us, releases a group of dangerous criminals and defeats two officers in a duel?" he asked.

"At least nobody was killed. And I'm sure you'll capture the prisoners again in no time," Diego said.

"I'll personally see to that. This time the rebels won't escape their just fate," Teo said.

"Just fate?" Lolita repeated, her eyes blazing. "Those are all brave men who're risking their lives to protect the people against the army's tyranny!"

"As far as I'm concerned, anyone who opposes the army, no matter what the reason, deserves to be hanged," Teo said to her.

Lolita's eyes widened, and she took a step back like he had just slapped her. Diego was better at hiding his shock, but even his face betrayed the surprise he was feeling.

"Teo, what are you -" he started, but Lolita cut him off.

"How can you say that? Haven't you seen how the army treats the people? They have every right to defend themselves!" she said.

"So far I've seen no proof of that. Commander Raymond told me that the people here are lazy and disloyal to the king. The only way to keep them under control is to be hard on them," Teo said. He watched how angry blotches of red appeared on Lolita's face and how she was gritting her teeth in an admirable effort not to tell him in great detail what she thought of his opinion.

"I'm sorry, Diego," she finally said in a strained voice. "I know he's your friend, but I can't stand to talk to him a moment longer."

With that, she turned her back on them and stomped away. Diego stared after her with a baffled look on his face, but when he turned back to Teo, there was anger in his eyes.

"What's wrong with you? I know you don't really think like that," he said.

"That's exactly what I think. I'm sorry if I upset your friend, but someone had to say the truth. I'm tired of everyone in this town worshipping Zorro as if he were a hero. The army is here to provide order. We don't need bandits to do our job for us," Teo said.

"Maybe it's like that in Spain, but the officers are different here. You've only been here for a few days. You shouldn't make up your mind before you've seen for yourself what – " Diego started to explain, but Teo silenced him by raising his palm.

"I've seen enough. I believe Commander Raymond. And even if it's not exactly as he says, the army is still in charge here and every good citizen should obey us," Teo said. He kept a small pause and examined Diego's face. "Or do you disagree? Do you also think that Zorro is a hero?"

"I think Zorro does a lot of good for these people," Diego said.

"Well, I think Zorro is nothing but a common bandit. Nothing would make me happier than to see him hang," Teo said.

The shock and hurt he saw in Diego's eyes was almost too much for him. It was so tempting to take his words back, apologize and admit that he was lying. Then they could fight injustice just like they had always envisioned at university – side by side and looking danger boldly into the eyes. But no, he couldn't forget his thoughts from the previous night. This was a battle that needed to be fought differently.

"You can't really think that," Diego said. His shock had drained all anger from his voice, and now he sounded like he was begging for Teo to say he was only joking.

"I do," Teo said. He noticed that everyone at the party was now staring at them and listening to their conversation. Good. The more people saw this, the better. "And you didn't answer my question. Do you think Zorro is a hero?"

Diego didn't answer right away. He kept staring Teo in the eyes, trying to look through his words and find a hint of deception in them. Teo glared back as coldly as he could. He imagined he was back in Spain and facing one of his preys whose lives he had taken. It was frightening how easy it was to fall back into that role.

"Yes, I do," Diego finally said.

I'm sorry, Diego, Teo thought as he drew back his fist and delivered a punch to Diego's jaw. The attack sent the man stumbling back against one of tables with food and drink on it. The table collapsed with a crash, leaving Diego covered in wine on the ground.

"In that case, you can consider our friendship finished. You were pathetic enough in Spain, but this is too much. I don't want to have anything to do with a man who would rather side with rebels than the army," Teo said and spat at the spot where Diego had been standing.

Nobody said anything. Teo was certain that everyone was staring at him, but he was blind to everyone else but Diego. His friend was sitting on the ground, not making a move to get back on his feet. He was looking at him with so much shock and disappointment in his eyes that it was almost unbearable to watch.

"I never want to see you again. You make me sick," Teo snarled. He turned to address the guests. "And mark my words. Everyone who gives their support to Zorro or the other rebels will feel the army's wrath!"

With that, he turned around and started marching outside. Just as he was leaving, he heard Don Alejandro speak.

"If that man was my son's best friend in Spain, I would very much like to know what kind of crowd he hung around with," he said.

Teo didn't stop gritting his teeth until he was out of the main gates of the estate. His head was spinning, and he noticed how badly his hands were shaking when he brought them up to run his fingers through his hair.

God, he thought. Diego, I'm so sorry.

He didn't trust himself to ride, so he walked the first few miles towards San Tasco by his horse's side.

It was the right thing to do, he reminded himself. And if Diego had found his note, he would soon have his chance to apologize and explain why he had acted so shamefully at his best friend's house. He hoped that Diego would understand.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Teo arrived at the spot he had chosen in the wilderness. The night was clear, and the full moon made it easy to see everything. It was because of that that he noticed Diego was already there. He was making no effort to hide himself as he stood among the boulders and little bushes.

He looks different from earlier, Teo thought. When he had spoken to Diego in town and at the party, there had been something simple and aloof about him. Now it was easy to imagine a black mask on his face and a blade in his hand. This was the real Diego, the man he had known in Spain.

"You're early," he pointed out.

"What was that today?" Diego asked. "I invite you to my home to my father and friends and you insult me like that! What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry. If there had been any other way, I wouldn't have done that," Teo said.

"What are you talking about? Was that supposed to accomplish something? All it did is that now I have to be ashamed of you before my father," Diego said.

"Yes, it was supposed to accomplish something, and it did. I want your family and friends to hate me. In fact, I want you to hate me," Teo said.

"What is this nonsense, Teo? Have you gone insane?" Diego blurted out.

Teo shook his head. "You aren't the only one who can put on a disguise," he said. When Diego said nothing, he continued, "I know that you're Zorro."

"Me? Zorro? Don't be ridiculous!" Diego let out a laugh, but it didn't sound at all convincing in Teo's ears.

"I recognised your fighting style the other night. You may have been able to fool the others, but not me. I know you too well. All of this about being lazy and a coward is a lie," Teo said.

"I'm not Zorro. I have changed, Teo. I'm no longer the man you knew in Spain," Diego said. He couldn't meet his Teo's eyes as he said this, but Teo didn't buy it for a minute. Despite his efforts not to let Diego's words get to him, he couldn't help but grow angry.

"Oh, sure. Just like you told everyone here that you changed in Spain and are no longer the man they knew. I'm not stupid, Diego," he argued.

"But I -"

"If something has changed, it's only that you were never this selfish before!" Teo snapped.

"Selfish?" Diego repeated.

"Have you told anyone that you're Zorro? Does your father know? What about Lolita? I assume Bernard is in on this, but you had better have an excellent explanation for that. How can you pull a child into this, Diego?" Teo asked.

He saw Diego's shoulders slump, and he knew that his friend would no longer try to deny the obvious. Diego let out a sigh and sat down on the closest boulder.

"Did you really think you could fool me?" Teo asked.

"I've been able to fool my father just fine," Diego said quietly.

"That's because he has never seen you win a fencing competition in Madrid or get into a fistfight with half a dozen soldiers because they insulted a lady," Teo said. He paused for a moment and couldn't quite hide his irritation as he added, "And I bet your father has never faced Zorro in a duel."

"I didn't want to fight you like that, but I had no choice. Those men I released would have been killed otherwise," Diego said.

"Were you going to tell me the truth?" Teo asked.

Diego remained quiet, which told Teo enough.

"Some friend I have," he snarled.

"It would have been for your own good! If I had been caught and it had turned out that you knew, it would have been the end of your career. They might have even hung you with me for treason," Diego said.

Teo could understand why Diego hadn't told his father or Lolita. They had nothing to do with Zorro's fight for justice and would have only complicated matters had they known. However, Teo was different in one important way, and because of that he couldn't accept Diego's reasoning.

"You forget that I wear a uniform and serve in the army. My orders force me to try to capture you. You were holding back against me, but I saw how you defeated Gabriel. You still haven't perfected your technique, and I know I could defeat you in a fair duel. Were you going to let me think I was fighting some complete stranger?" Teo asked, his voice rising with his anger. "What if I caught, or worse, killed my best friend because I didn't know who I was facing? If that's not selfish, I don't know what is!"

"Of course not!" Diego snapped. "Maybe I would have told you later. I don't know. You arrived here without a warning, and I didn't know what to do."

"And what about Bernard? Why does he know and why do you let him fight alongside with you?" Teo asked.

Diego let out a half-hearted chuckle. "Bernard found out on his own. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't give up. At first I thought it would be better if he were where I could keep an eye on him instead of doing it alone. Then I realised that he's good at what he does. He's been a great help to me," he replied.

"He's not even ten years old!" Teo snapped.

"I know," Diego said, and Teo immediately noticed the guilty look in his eyes. He realised how futile it was to lecture at Diego about this. His friend knew the danger Bernard was in better than anyone else. Maybe it wasn't just that which made Diego so defensive. Maybe some part of him was glad that there was someone who knew his secret so that he didn't have to lie to everyone around him.

"Diego, this is too much for you. You can't keep doing this," he said.

"Are you telling me I should stop being Zorro? I'm never going to do that. The people here need me. Zorro is the only hope in their lives, the only one who looks after them. And -" Diego said, but he stopped when he noticed that Teo was smiling. "What is it?"

"I haven't heard anyone talk with such passion since you left the university," Teo said sadly.

"Then you should know how much this battle means to me. I can't give up now," Diego said.

"Believe me, I know. I didn't join the army just to make a career for myself," Teo said. He winced inwardly at his words. Maybe one day he'd tell Diego everything about what had happened to his family and how he had abandoned all his morals after that, but not yet. Doing it now would have felt like tearing open a wound that had barely started to heal properly.

"Then I don't see why you're questioning me. If you understand me, what is your problem?" Diego asked. The irritation was back in his voice. "In fact, you have more to explain than me. You still haven't told me why you acted to shamefully at the party."

"It's because of Zorro," Teo said.

"You made that much obvious with everything you said. Don't try to tell me that this was your revenge against me for not telling you the truth. Or that you really mean everything you said. If you do, then I'm not sure if you're still the man I knew in Spain," Diego said.

"I have a far better reason. You've been fighting as Zorro for over a year. And even though you've wasted so much of your life, you still aren't any closer to victory," Teo said.

"It hasn't been a waste!" Diego snapped.

"Your actions have been honourable, but can you really say that you enjoy the way your father looks at you or how Lolita doesn't see you as a man? For as long as you continue to fight and keep the truth from them, that won't change," Teo said.

"It's a sacrifice I accepted a long time ago," Diego said.

"But this fight should already end so that you can live your own life. You can strike against the army as much as you want, but we're too strong for you. You can't win alone," Teo said.

"I have to try," Diego said, but the frustration in his tone told all too well that he, too, knew how futile his battle was in the long run. At this rate, the fight would go on forever, and it would be Diego to lose in that case. The army had enough resources to do what they wanted even if Zorro stopped a few of their plans, but Diego had only one life and only one chance to be happy.

"I'm not trying to tell you to stop. I'm offering you my help," Teo said.

Diego looked at him in surprise. "What? Do you want to become Zorro, too? That's never going to work. It's too much of a risk for someone in the army," he said.

"No, that's not what I have in mind. Even if there were a dozen Zorros fighting with you, it wouldn't be enough to defeat the army. The only way to take down Raymond is to find evidence of his crimes and show it to the governor general," Teo said.

"I know that, but it's more difficult than you think. Raymond is good at lying and hiding his secrets. You would have to be exceptionally close to him to -" Diego started, but he trailed off when realisation hit him. His eyes widened in alarm. "Teo, please tell me you aren't planning what I think you are."

"If you think I'm going to suck up to Raymond and be his perfect little lackey, that's exactly what I'm planning," Teo said.

"Are you insane?" Diego snapped.

"No, I think it's a very good idea. Imagine the possibilities. If I pretend to give my support to Raymond and be exactly like Gabriel, sooner or later he will start to trust me. I will get information about his plans and tell everything to you so that you can stop him. It's going to make Zorro's fight much easier if he has an ally in the army. I'll do my best to collect evidence against both Raymond and Gabriel behind the scenes," Teo explained.

"Don't be stupid! Don't you realise how dangerous that is? If you get caught, you will be executed for spying and treason!" Diego said.

Teo shrugged and flashed his friend a smile. "I don't see how that's any worse than hanging for being a notorious outlaw and a rebel," he said.

"Don't joke about this. I'm serious. And even if you are successful... Do you have any idea what you would have to do to win Raymond's trust? It's not a matter of being a competent officer. It's about torturing the people and striking down those who are weak! That's the exact opposite of what we swore to do!" Diego insisted.

"I know that, but it's the only way. We have to do something drastic if we want to win this battle," Teo said.

"This isn't your battle, Teo. It's mine," Diego said.

"It became mine the moment I was positioned here. If I can't do this, then I can't stay in the army. I'm not going to fight my best friend," Teo said. He glared Diego in the eyes and hoped that he'd get his point across. It wasn't just that he wanted to do this. He needed this. He couldn't stand back and let Diego risk his life alone. He had to help somehow. This was the perfect way, and maybe it would help to ease the guilt of his past a little.

"Then request to be positioned somewhere else. They need men like you everywhere in California," Diego said. A pleading tone entered his voice as he continued, "Teo, please. It's not worth it. Even if it does work and we stop Raymond, it won't erase the crimes you have to commit before that. I don't want to watch you ruin your life and career like that."

If you only knew what crimes I've already committed, Teo thought. He doubted anything he could do in Raymond's service would come close to that.

"I could say the same to you. And I don't want to argue about this. I've made up my mind, and you can't stop me," Teo said. "Besides, my stunt at the party has already ruined my reputation. By the morning, everyone in San Tasco will know what a horrible person I am."

"It's not too late yet. We can say it was just a misunderstanding," Diego said.

"Diego, shut up. I told you it's final. What makes you think you have the right to ride into the night and risk your life and then tell me that I can't help you?" Teo asked.

"If you want to help me, then take your sword and do it. But what you're planning is complete insanity," Diego said, but there was already a defeated tone in his voice. He knew Teo too well; when he got something into his head, there was no stopping him.

"No, this is what I want to do. But don't worry. I'll make sure I won't have to kill anyone. Besides, all the information I'm going give you will make it easier for you to stop the army before we hurt anyone. It probably won't be as bad for me as you think," Teo said.

"Maybe you're right," Diego admitted reluctantly. "But you have to promise me that you'll stop as soon as it becomes too much. Defeating Raymond is important to me, but not so important that I'd want to lose a friend."

"My thoughts exactly. You had better make sure we never catch you," Teo said wryly.

"Don't worry. The army has never come even close to getting me. And if you do give us some information, it will get even more difficult for them. Bernard will be happy to hear that," Diego said.

"No. I want you to keep Bernard out of this. Don't tell him anything," Teo said.

Diego frowned in confusion. "What? Why not?" he asked.

"I don't want him to get involved any more than necessary. He's a child, and I want him out of my plans," Teo said.

"But if we don't tell him, he's going to think you're just like the others. You should have seen him today after you stormed away. He liked you, and he was so disappointed after the way you acted," Diego said.

Teo sighed. "I'm sorry it has to be like this. He's a good boy. But it's better this way. It's safer when just you and me know about my act. In case I'm caught, Raymond will do everything in his power to get Zorro's identity out of me. It's better if your family and friends express genuine hatred towards me. It makes the army less likely to suspect you," Teo said.

"Bernard is a good actor. He has kept my secret all this time," Diego pointed out.

"I know, but I want his hatred for me to be real. It's more believable. And I hope you will put at least half as much effort into pretending to hate me as you put into being a lazy coward," Teo said.

"That act hasn't actually taken as much effort as you might think," Diego said with a reluctant grin. "But hating you is going to be different. I'm not sure I can stand to see you act like Gabriel and then listen to Lolita and Bernard talk about you."

"Don't just listen. Insult me, too. Tell them that you aren't that surprised after all. Tell them that you saw signs of my cruelty and greed already in Spain," Teo suggested.

He saw the troubled look on Diego's face and felt grateful and torn at the same time. He didn't deserve such a good and loyal friend.

"If it bothers you, I will do my share at the barracks and tell everyone what a pathetic weakling you were in Spain and that I only pretended to be your friend because I thought having connections to a rich don would be useful," Teo said.

"That's not fair. Everyone is going to believe that right away. I've already done the base work for those lies. I'm going to have a much harder time coming up with something about you," Diego said. A boyish grin slowly made its way to his face.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something," Teo said. He couldn't help but feel relieved to see Diego smile again. It was like they were back in Spain and planning some stupid prank on their fellow students.

He was sure that he could have never pulled this act off alone. Even those hours after the party had been terribly lonely and filled with worry. Now that Diego knew the truth, it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.


	6. A Deal with the Devil

I'm sorry about how long I've been without updating anything. Time is just flowing by in mysterious ways at the moment.

**DIFFERENT SHADES OF JUSTICE**

**Chapter 5**

Teo wasn't surprised when he was called to Raymond's office the next day. News of his behaviour at the de la Vega estate had travelled fast, and everyone at the barracks already knew about it. Some soldiers looked at him with new respect while others had become reluctant to talk to him.

"Sir, you wanted to see me," Teo said as he entered the office.

"That's right. I hear you haven't been acting like a proper soldier. I would very much like to have an explanation for such behaviour," Raymond said.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, sir," Teo said.

"Don't be stupid, Sergeant. I'm talking about yesterday and your spectacle at the de la Vegas. What else?" Raymond asked, an edge of irritation creeping into his voice.

"Forgive me, sir. I didn't realise my behaviour was something that wasn't expected of a soldier," Teo said.

"Then you're far stupider than I thought. It's not acceptable to cause such a scene and insult respectable members of the society, especially ones as influential as the de la Vegas," Raymond snarled. "I hope you realise you will have to be punished for that."

Teo nodded. "Of course. I will gladly accept any punishment you see suitable. But I won't lie; I do not regret my words or my actions," he said.

"Oh?" Raymond said, lifting his brows in interest. "And why is that, Sergeant?"

"May I speak freely, sir?" Teo asked.

"Be my guest," Raymond said.

"Sir, I cannot believe that people are allowed to express such drastic opinions in this area. With the situation with Zorro being what it is, I think it's necessary to control the people more strongly. The de la Vegas are obviously sympathetic to Zorro and the rebels, and I simply couldn't stand it. I had to remind them that the army is the only justice here and that there's no place for individuals to act as they please," Teo said. He hoped that he wouldn't be bringing any additional trouble to Diego's family with his words, but he was sure that if it came to that, Don Alejandro was more than capable of defending his family.

Raymond was silent for a moment. Teo felt tempted to turn his eyes away so that he wouldn't have to meet that piercing glare, but he knew the commander would have seen that as a weakness.

"I take it you think that individuals acting as they please doesn't extend to you?" Raymond finally asked.

"I assumed I was acting as a member of the army, not as an individual," Teo said.

"When in uniform, yes, which is why you shouldn't act so rashly. I'm the one who decides what the officers here do. I don't want to see such irresponsible acts again. Is that clear, Sergeant?" Raymond asked.

"Of course, sir. I'm sorry," Teo said. Just as he was starting to wonder whether Raymond was a better man than he had expected, the commander decided to continue.

"However, the opinions you expressed were of course perfectly correct. I'm impressed that you recognised the situation in San Tasco for what it is so soon after your arrival. Many soldiers are sympathetic to the rebels and seem to even doubt my decisions," Raymond said.

"You don't have to worry about me, sir. I find it shameful how disloyal these people are to the Spanish Crown," Teo said.

"I think we have already established that, Sergeant," Raymond said.

Teo remained silent, hoping that he wasn't being too obvious. Raymond was an intelligent man and would notice it if he tried to appear too eager. It would take a while before the commander trusted him, and mere words and punching Diego wouldn't be enough.

"One more thing that interests me is why you were invited to the de la Vegas in the first place. From what I understand, it was a private celebration that didn't require representation from the army," Raymond said.

"I and Don Diego studied together in Spain," Teo replied.

"Oh. I wasn't aware of that," Raymond said. His tone held no question, but Teo was certain that he wanted him to elaborate.

"We were good friends, even if it was sometimes difficult for me to stomach what a worthless man he was. I tried to teach him how to fence, but he never learnt to even hold the sword properly," Teo said with a shake of his head. "I was happy to be positioned here because I wanted to see him again and I thought it would be useful to have an influential don as my friend, but I wasn't prepared for how much more pathetic he had become."

"The young de la Vega is indeed something of a joke in San Tasco," Raymond said with a hint of amusement.

"He was that in Spain, too. The only reason he was popular was because of his money and because his failures with his studies made everyone else look better," Teo said.

"In that case it was maybe a little hasty of you to end your friendship that rashly. He might have been useful to you," Raymond pointed out.

"Maybe, but I refuse to remain friends with anyone who doesn't openly oppose Zorro. Diego and his opinions would only harm my career in the long run," Teo said.

"Then we have full agreement. However, enough about the de la Vegas. I don't have all day to gossip with you, Sergeant. I have another reason for calling you here," Raymond said. He reached out to take some papers from his desk drawer. "Are you aware that there is an important delivery arriving in a few days from San Tomas?"

"No, sir," Teo said.

"It's a shipment of goods to some of the wealthy merchants in San Tasco. The last part of the journey goes through a solace which is known for being the hiding place for bandits. The army hasn't been able to catch all of them yet, so the merchants have requested that I send some men to ensure the safe arrival of the goods," Raymond explained.

Teo nodded. He could already guess where this was going.

"I want you to take half a dozen men and ride to San Tomas so that you can accompany the wagons on their way. This should be a relatively simple task," Raymond said.

"Yes, sir," Teo said.

"Good. You're dismissed, Sergeant," Raymond said. He handed over the papers that had a map, some important details and the names of the soldiers who were to accompany him.

Teo let out a sight of relief as he closed the doors to Raymond's office after him. So far, it hadn't been that bad to keep up his act. In fact, it was almost fun because it presented him with a challenge, and he enjoyed tricking arrogant bastards like Raymond. He could already imagine the commander's face when he realised that his so called loyal sergeant had been plotting against him from the beginning.

He read through the papers and went to inform the selected men of their task and that they should be ready to leave early the next morning. After that he went to the half-repaired stables because he had been ordered to go patrolling the countryside with Captain Jekyll. However, there was a surprise waiting for him when he arrived there.

"Sergeant, what are you still doing here?" Jekyll asked. His tone was harsher than usual, but Teo couldn't tell if it was because of his actions from the previous day or because Jekyll was otherwise displeased with him.

"What do you mean, sir? I thought I was supposed to join you today," he said.

"I was informed that the orders have changed. Sergeant Gonzales is coming with me. You have been positioned at the station in town," Jekyll said.

"I knew nothing about that, sir," Teo said.

"Weren't you just recently in the commander's office?" Jekyll asked.

"Yes, but he said nothing about these new orders," Teo replied.

Jekyll let out a frustrated hum. "That doesn't matter. You know now, so get moving," he said.

"Yes, sir!" Teo said with a salute and hurried to get a horse so that he could ride to town as quickly as possible. He wondered why Raymond had suddenly changed his mind like this without a warning. Maybe the commander thought it would be better if he didn't spend his energy on patrol right before the important mission. Whatever his reasons were, Teo didn't mind.

The people he met on his way to the station either refused to look at him or glared at him with open distrust. Teo could only imagine what was being said of him behind his back.

Better get used to it, he thought. It was only going to get worse.

The station was nearly empty when he arrived there. Two soldiers were loitering about, but they said they needed to patrol the streets and couldn't stay for long. Teo would have preferred to go with them. Station duty was easy but utterly boring, and now he could no longer count on Bernard dropping by to chat with him.

For the next few hours, absolutely nothing happened. The silence and the waiting made Teo nervous because it gave him too much time to think about the previous night and what he was getting himself into. He had been so confident and certain when he had explained his plan to Diego, but the truth was that he was terrified out of his mind. He felt nauseous whenever he imagined the cruelty he would have to show and how selfish he would have to appear.

It's going to be worth it, he thought. It would have to be. This was the only way he could help Diego put an end to this fight. He'd make sure he wouldn't have to cause so much damage that it would be irreversible to the people. His career and conscience didn't worry him that much. There would certainly be consequences when everything was brought to light, but he was ready to face them. As for his peace of mind... He had already lost it in Spain.

The sound of the door opening brought Teo back from his grim thoughts. When he turned his eyes from the desk, he saw that two men had entered. They both wore long cloaks. Teo's first thought was that it was easy to hide weapons under such clothing.

"How can I help you?" he asked as the men closed the door.

"Are you Sergeant Angelo?" one of the men asked.

"Yes," Teo replied.

The men took seats before him. The taller one of them put his hand inside his cloak, and Teo instinctively stiffened. If the man were to pull out a pistol, it would be impossible for him to draw his sword and attack him fast enough with the desk between them.

"Relax, Sergeant. We aren't here to cause trouble," the man said.

"Then why are you here?" Teo asked.

"We want to talk about business," the man said.

"What kind of business? I'm sure you realise that you can't just buy the army's services," Teo said.

The men glanced at each other at these words. Their smirks told Teo enough what they thought about the truthfulness of his statement.

"I wouldn't say something like that so fast, Sergeant," the second man added, but Teo chose to ignore his comment.

"Before we go any further, I'd at least like to hear your names. You already know mine," he said.

"I'm Paco and this is Marco," the man said, pointing a thumb at his companion.

"And I suppose I don't need to know your last names?" Teo asked dryly.

"You learn fast," Paco said.

"It doesn't look like you're here because of an emergency. Either you tell me what you want right now or I will have to ask you to leave," Teo said, no longer even trying to keep his irritation away from his voice.

"By all means. Staying here for too long isn't what we want either," Marco said. He finally removed his hand from under his cloak. Instead of a pistol, he took out a small leather purse and threw it on the desk. It made a sharp clink, and Teo immediately guessed what was inside it.

Apparently, the army can be bought here, he mused. It didn't really come as a surprise. Maybe he had better play along at least for a while.

"Go on," he said.

"We hear the army is going to offer their protection for the delivery tomorrow. It would be most interesting if we could know a little more about that," Paco said.

And how the hell do you know that the army will be there, Teo thought. He almost asked this, but then he thought better of it. It was perfectly possible that the men had their information from one of the merchants or someone who had connections with them. In fact, the merchants would probably spread that news happily because it might discourage anyone from even trying to attack the wagons.

However, nobody should have known that it was Teo in charge of protecting the delivery. That information could have only come from within the army.

This could be Raymond's trick, Teo thought. Maybe the commander wanted to test him and see what he was willing to do for some extra money. Whatever he did next would decide whether his plans came to an abrupt halt – if he accepted the money, he could end up in serious trouble. If he didn't take it, Raymond might think he was too honest to be let in on his plans.

"You have a lot of nerve to walk in here in the middle of the day and ask me to betray the Spanish Crown," Teo said coldly. He snorted and let his lips form the most perfect, arrogant smirk as he reached for the money and took it into his hand. "I must say I like your boldness."

"I take it we have a deal, then?" Paco asked.

Teo slipped his hand into his pocket and took out the papers Raymond had given him. He threw them on the table for the men to see.

"Everything you need to know is there," he said.

"Excellent. Then we won't trouble you for much longer," Paco said.

"Now wait a moment. I want you to promise that you won't kill any of my soldiers. I will make sure none of you will be hit either," Teo said.

"That's not part of the usual deals," Marco said, speaking for the first time. Paco gave him a sharp nudge between the ribs, but the damage had already been done. Now Teo at least knew that it was common for the army to make deals with bandits in San Tasco.

"It will be usual with me," Teo said.

"Fine," Paco growled, but he didn't seem too displeased with the proposition. Teo supposed that their other contacts in the army weren't very concerned about the lives of the people they did business with.

The men stormed out of the door and slammed it shut behind them. As soon as he was alone, Teo leaned back on his cheat, closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his dark hair. He threw the money back on the desk; it was like it was burning his hand through the fabric of the purse.

I need to tell Diego about this, was his next thought. Now that he had promised that the army wouldn't do a thing, they needed Zorro to step in and prevent the bandits from succeeding in their plans.

The previous night, they had agreed that if Teo had news for Diego, he would rearrange the wanted posters on the wall of the station. Diego visited San Tasco nearly every day, so he would see it, and nobody would suspect an officer for fiddling with the posters.

Well, it starts now, he thought. He had taken the first step, and there was no going back. The next day he'd transform into the kind of man he had sworn to roast out of the army.

* * *

Teo did his best to appear relaxed, but he couldn't help but keep glancing around. His shoulders were so stiff it was starting to be painful to sit straight in the saddle, and he was clenching the reins of his horse too hard. He could only hope that the others wouldn't notice how nervous he was or that if they did, they would think it was only because this was his first real mission in San Tasco.

The previous night, he and Diego had met outside town at the same spot as before. He had told his friend about the bandits and their plans. Diego had been furious at him for selling the route to them. He said he couldn't see how it would serve their purpose in any way and that Teo shouldn't take such risks.

"I can't prove it, but I feel like this was what I had to do. I know everything will work," Teo had said to him. He had probably appeared confident because Diego hadn't argued the point any further.

He wished he really were that sure of himself, but he couldn't stop worrying about the ways this could go wrong. What if the bandits weren't true to their word – they were bandits, after all! – and tried to shoot the soldiers? Teo didn't think he could live with it if someone was hurt or killed because he had betrayed their plans and numbers to the enemy. Even worse, Diego could be hurt when he arrived to stop the bandits.

There were moments when he regretted his actions and felt tempted to ride up to the merchants in their wagons so that he could warn them, but he always stopped himself in time. He shouldn't forget that he was doing this for the greater good. If his hunch was correct, this day would serve as his first step towards reaching his goal.

They were about to enter the canyon through which they had to travel before they'd reach San Tasco. Teo had tried to measure the area as they had first ridden through there to meet the merchants in San Tomas. He couldn't even begin to guess when and where the bandits would attack. There were too many perfect spots. He could only hope that Diego would be there at the right time.

"Keep your eyes open, men," he said to the soldiers who were riding near him. There were six men in total. Two of them were with him at the front, two were positioned in the wagons around the middle, and two were riding behind everyone else.

"Yes, sir," one of the soldiers replied. He looked like he was a little younger than Teo, and he probably hadn't been in the army for long. He still had some of the eagerness in his eyes that all new recruits shared. Teo felt a guilty stab at the knowledge that he had ruined this mission on purpose.

A bang shot out without a warning, and something whizzed right past his horse. The animal panicked and jumped on its hind legs. Teo did his best to remain in the saddle, but he had been so nervous the whole time that he lost his hold of the reins. He rolled quickly to the side, barely avoiding being trampled by the horses of the soldiers.

"Hold your fire!" he called out so that the soldiers wouldn't try to shoot. The bandits hadn't fired a second time, so he supposed they could be trusted, at least for now.

Teo got on his feet to measure the situation. His horse had fled, as had those of two soldiers. The other two were still on horseback. The merchants had acted quickly and had been able to keep the horses pulling the wagons under control.

"Everyone to the left! Take cover!" Teo shouted, even as he knew that it might not protect them. The first shot had come from the right, but that didn't mean that there were no bandits hiding on the left side of the canyon. He instinctively turned to look, but he couldn't spot anyone among the boulders.

"Sir, why aren't we shooting?" one of the soldiers asked.

"What would you be shooting at? Do you see them anywhere?" Teo asked.

"No, sir," the soldier replied.

"Then don't waste my time with questions like that!" Teo snapped.

While they were arguing, four men suddenly stood up, two on both sides of the canyon. They were all holding muskets which they pointed at them. One of the soldiers immediately readied his weapon, but Teo snapped at him to stay put. Even if he wasn't working together with the bandits, it would have been insanity to try to shoot at four men who could kill any of them whenever they wanted.

One of the bandits put down his musket and started descending down towards the road. All four men had covered their faces, but the approaching man's posture made Teo think of Paco. They all waited in silence until the man reached them.

"Not a single stupid move or my men will shoot you," Paco said.

"Do you think you're going to get away with this?" Teo asked. He might just as well put some effort into his act. He grabbed the hilt of his sword like he was having trouble controlling himself, but he didn't pull the blade out.

"Don't waste your breath, Sergeant. If you want to be useful, you can help us tie up all your men and the merchants," Paco said. He shoved the tip of his musket against Teo's chest and gave him a forceful poke.

"Like hell am I going to help you," Teo snarled.

"Then I'll blow a hole in your chest to make an example out of you and ask one of your men next," Paco said. The harsh look in his eyes said that he wasn't lying, and Teo knew that their promise not to kill anyone would be broken the moment he gave them any extra trouble.

"Fine," he said and took the rope that Paco handed him. The bandit kept his musket pointed at him as he worked to tie up everyone else. The fear and frustration on the merchants' faces made him ashamed to look them in the eyes.

"Done," he said when everyone was neatly tied up.

"Good," Paco said. He gestured for the other three men to get down now that there was no more danger that someone might shoot them. The others arrived quickly and started turning the horses and wagons around on the road so that they could take them back to the direction of San Tomas.

"The army is going to hunt you down. You can never sell these goods without being found out," Teo warned them.

"Oh, don't worry about us. This isn't our first time," Paco said.

"A man in your position shouldn't be so arrogant! You'll hang for what you've done!" Teo said.

Paco laughed. "I hear you're new here, Sergeant, but you'll learn soon. Nobody can do anything about me and my boys, not even the army," he said.

"Then what about me?"

Everyone turned to look up to their left when they heard a new voice speak. Teo had known to expect him, but he was still stunned for a moment when he saw the black-clad figure standing on a boulder above them.

"Zorro!" Paco blurted out. "Shoot him!"

Two of the bandits immediately fired. Zorro jumped, and there was no shout of pain, so Teo knew that they had missed. It was no wonder, he thought. When Zorro moved, his long cape flowed around him so that it was impossible to tell where his body actually was. He was only a black blur.

Paco and the one remaining bandit raised their muskets and took aim, but Zorro pulled his whip from his belt and lashed at them – Paco in the face and the other man at his hands – so that they both dropped their weapons before they had the time to fire. Before the other two could finish reloading their muskets, Zorro had reached them, pulled out his sword and drawn an elaborate Z into their chests.

Teo and Diego had agreed that he wouldn't take part in disarming the bandits so that they wouldn't suspect him of betraying them, but even if he had wanted to help Zorro, Teo would have been unable to do so. He was mesmerized by how fast Diego moved and how effectively he defeated the bandits. It was like he didn't even have to try.

If he could use this speed and grace in a duel, too, he would be the best swordsman in the world, Teo thought. He'd have to talk to Diego about that. He was probably so used to his old style that he didn't even know where he could still improve.

Zorro kicked the bandits' muskets away from their reach before they could pick them up again. He pointed the tip of his sword at Paco's throat.

"Tell your men to back down or the next Z will be drawn into your flesh," Zorro said. His voice was a little deeper, and there was an unfamiliar, dangerous edge to it. Now that Teo knew the face behind the mask, he could connect the voice with it, but he wasn't surprised nobody else had made the connection yet. Diego was an excellent actor.

Paco hesitated only long enough for Zorro to give him a small scratch with his blade. That made him reconsider the situation, and he ordered his companions to give up.

Zorro glanced at Teo. "Sergeant, since you seem so good at tying people up, would you mind giving me a hand here?" he asked.

"You won't get away with this," Teo snarled, but he took the rope and did as Zorro requested. He tied up Paco and the other three, and this time he didn't even try to be gentle.

"Oh, thank you, Zorro! You saved us!" one of the merchants said. He and his companions were looking at the masked man with open admiration. It was a good reminder that what Teo was doing was right. He was helping Zorro end this battle. His own misgivings were entirely worthless compared to that.

"I'll bid you farewell. And I hope you and the soldiers will pay better attention next time so that something like this doesn't happen again," Zorro said.

"Not so fast!" Teo called out. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Zorro. "You may have helped us, but that doesn't mean I'll allow you to walk away! You're no better than these four!"

"I'm not interested in fighting you again. Last time was enough to show me where your skills are, and I don't want to hurt you," Zorro said. His pose was lazily relaxed, and the amused smirk on his face would have surely infuriated any genuine enemy.

"You arrogant bastard!" Teo snapped. He plunged at Zorro and aimed to strike him in his left side. Zorro, who had already unsheathed his sword, moved fast and jumped aside, using his cape as a distraction. Teo nearly lost his balance, and that was no act. It truly was a challenge to fight Diego when he was dressed up as Zorro and could use all his extravagant tricks.

"Very well, then. If you insist," Zorro said.

Teo couldn't help but enjoy the fight. Now that he and Diego both knew where they stood with each other and that there was no danger of either one hurting the other, they could take their duel as seriously as they wanted. If it hadn't been for he mask on Diego's face, Teo could have imagined that they were back at the university and simply fooling around to see which one of them was better.

"I will probably be promoted once I've defeated you and taken you to the barracks," Teo said as their swords clashed.

Zorro chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure. Every officer here has said that to me, but so far none of them have succeeded," he said.

"That's because none of them are as good as me," Teo threw back. To illustrate his words, he aimed a delicate attack at Zorro's shoulder, but the bandit brought up his blade just in time to block it.

It was fun to fight when he didn't have to hold back. He knew that Diego could take almost any attack from him and wouldn't hesitate to strike back with equal force.

However, they both knew that it couldn't go on like that. Teo had to lose this duel. He was sure that Zorro couldn't defeat him in a fair battle, at least not without making the duel drag for too long. So, when Zorro next attacked, he pretended to twist his wrist so much that it made him lose his grip of his sword.

Zorro used the chance to draw a Z right in the middle of his chest. It was no longer a mystery to Teo why so many of Zorro's enemies lost their will to fight when that happened. Even though his blade never drew blood, it was still a dreadful feeling to have the sword swish so close to your skin and know that only someone with ultimate skill could pull that off.

"Dammit!" he swore and grabbed his wrist like he was in pain.

"What did I tell you, Sergeant?" Zorro asked as he calmly sheathed his sword. He whistled, and suddenly a white stallion appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Zorro climbed into the saddle and waved at them as he turned the horse around.

"Don't think that I'm giving up after two defeats! I'll get you Zorro!" Teo yelled.

"If I were you, I'd start releasing the soldiers and merchants. They can't be very comfortable like that," Zorro said. With that, he pressed his heels against his horse's sides, and in no time, both of them were gone.

"Damn him!" Teo snarled, but he started untying the others. He glared at the merchants who couldn't stop babbling about what a hero Zorro was and how lucky they were that he had showed up. The soldiers, noticing his anger, didn't have the courage to do much else than escort the captured bandits into the wagons.

Teo took a horse from one of the soldiers who hadn't lost his own and resumed the lead as their group continued their journey towards San Tasco. He was glad that he was the first because now nobody could see the satisfied look on his face. Everything had gone exactly like he had planned. Now he'd just have to see if his hunch had been correct.

* * *

When they arrived at the barracks, Teo told the men to take their horses away and go to get some rest. The soldiers looked glad to do so. They had probably been afraid that Teo would make one of them go to Raymond and tell him what had happened.

He couldn't blame the men; he was just as reluctant to see the commander when he had bad news. He decided to drop by the office for a few minutes to collect his thoughts.

As he had hoped, Gonzales was in the office, planning the route and shifts for the next night's patrol in town. The sergeant gave him a happy greeting as he entered. Teo relaxed a little. He was grateful for the fact that he and Gonzales had the same rank. Gonzales was older and had been longer in service, so Teo had to remain more or less formal with him and listen to him, but Gonzales was the kind of man who could make anyone relax.

"What a day," Teo said as he slumped onto a chair.

"Did something go wrong?" Gonzales asked.

"Zorro went wrong," Teo said. He leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes for a moment. Damn, he needed some sleep. He should probably talk to Diego that night, so he wasn't going to get the rest he needed.

Gonzales hummed in sympathy, like he was well familiar with that story. "You shouldn't take it so hard. That happens all the time," he said.

"And that pessimistic attitude is half the reason for that," Teo said, still not opening his eyes.

"Then we'll just have to try harder next time," Gonzales said in a determined voice, as if that decision alone was enough to ensure their victory.

At first Teo had thought that Gonzales was easy to read and understand. Food, drink and sleep seemed to be the primary thoughts occupying his mind. However, when it came to Zorro, Teo couldn't even begin to guess what Gonzales was thinking. He seemed sympathetic to the outlaw and had told him of the times when he and Zorro had worked together. And yet, whenever Zorro attacked, Gonzales was always eager to fight him and arrest him. It was as if the facts that Zorro was a friend and that he was an enemy didn't conflict in his world.

Or maybe he knew that the army would never be able to capture Zorro. That meant he could try to fulfil his duties and be a good soldier with a clear conscience and with no worry of success.

"By the way..." Gonzales started, sounding a little awkward.

"What?" Teo asked.

"I don't want to be nosy, but I heard about the party at the de la Vegas'," Gonzales said.

Teo was glad that he had his back to Gonzales and that the sergeant couldn't see him cringe. He had been dreading this moment. The past few days had given the rumours enough time to grow, and by now there were people who thought he had tried to kill Diego for some petty insult.

"And?" he asked as he stood up.

"Don't you think you were a little too hard on Don Diego? I know he's a nuisance sometimes, but he's a good man," Gonzales said.

"That doesn't interest me. I refuse to be associated with someone who is that useless. It would make me look bad if I were friends with someone who supports Zorro," Teo said.

"Maybe, but shouldn't friendship be more important than career?" Gonzales asked.

Teo snorted. "Diego was never my friend. I merely tolerated him because it served my purposes," he said.

"Oh," Gonzales said. He was frowning in thought, no doubt wondering if Teo would treat him the same way.

"It's just as well. I didn't come to San Tasco to make friends. I want a promotion and a position in a more important area. I have to work hard to achieve that," he said.

"San Tasco isn't that bad," Gonzales pointed out.

Teo hated it that his chat with Gonzales had turned into this and that he now had to lie to the sergeant as well.

"San Tasco isn't enough," he said as he prepared to leave the office and go see Raymond in his office.

When Teo opened the door and entered, he saw that Raymond wasn't alone this time. Lieutenant Gabriel was standing by his desk. Teo had a good feeling about that. Maybe he had been right.

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but there is something I must report," Teo said.

"I think I know what that is," Raymond said.

"Then you've already heard of the attack," Teo said.

"Yes. I expect to get an official report of it later, but for now there are a few things I would like to ask you personally," Raymond said. He crossed his hands on his desk and leaned forward. He appeared entirely relaxed, but Teo didn't miss the calculating look in his eyes.

"I will do my best to answer your questions as well as I can, sir," Teo said.

"So, tell me, Sergeant, how was it possible for the bandits to take you by surprise and defeat you so easily?" Raymond asked.

"I don't know, sir. I'm sorry, but I really have no idea," Teo replied.

"Oh?" Raymond asked, lifting his brows in curiosity. "Was it perhaps because you and the men weren't paying enough attention to your duties? Or maybe they were exceptionally intelligent and talented bandits?"

"That's possible, sir," Teo said. From the corner of his eye, he saw a self-satisfied and smug smirk appear on Gabriel's face.

"I don't think so, Sergeant. I have a third theory," Raymond said. He kept a pause and used it to examine his fingernails. When he turned his eyes back to Teo, the gleam in them had turned even colder. "I believe that someone sold the bandits the information they needed to plan their attack."

Teo gritted his teeth. This was it. If he had been right, then everything was going perfectly. If he had been wrong, everything was lost.

"I can't imagine who would do that, sir," he said.

"But I can. The lieutenant has just told me something very interesting," Raymond said and motioned at Gabriel.

"I saw two of the captured bandits visit you at the station the other day. I can think of only one reason why they would do that," Gabriel said.

"I can think of several, but I've always been told that I'm exceptionally clever," Teo said.

"I wouldn't take that tone if I were you," Gabriel growled.

"What you think doesn't matter, Sergeant. The men have also confessed that it was you who sold them the plans. I'm sure you realise that this is enough reason to have you arrested at once," Raymond said.

"Yes, sir," Teo said.

"Unless, of course, you can provide me with a good reason not to do it," Raymond continued.

"Again, I can think of several. If I were put on trial, I'm sure someone would ask the question how the bandits knew to approach me. After all, they came to me; I didn't seek them out," Teo said.

"Any one of the soldiers who were assigned to the mission you could have done it," Raymond pointed out.

"Unlikely, sir. They all had duties at the barracks, and I doubt the bandits would take the risk of approaching them here. Besides, how would they know which soldiers to ask?" Teo replied.

The shadow of a smile briefly appeared on Raymond's lips. "Then what do you suggest, Sergeant?" he asked.

"Sir, I believe it was you who told the bandits where to find me and that they should make me an offer," Teo said.

"That's a very serious accusation, Sergeant," Raymond said, but there wasn't a hint of anger in his voice. Instead, he sounded vaguely amused. "And you're not quite right. It was Lieutenant Gabriel who told the bandits what to do."

I should have known, Teo mused. Raymond would never bother to deal with insignificant bandits himself if he could make someone else do his dirty work.

"That doesn't change anything. I'm sure the lieutenant got his orders from you," he said.

"True enough," Raymond admitted. "And since you claim to be so clever, I'm sure you can tell me why I did this."

"I believe you wanted to test me, sir," Teo said.

"To see if you're an honest man? I'm afraid you failed that test, then," Raymond said.

Teo shook his head. "No, to see if I would be useful for your plans. I'm not blind, sir. The others may be idiots, but I can see that the army has a side business here in San Tasco," he said.

"And?" Raymond asked.

"And I want in on it. I came to the colonies to advance on my career and to get rich. I never had any illusions about serving the Crown or being a man of honour. I'm willing to do anything to get what I want," Teo said.

Raymond let out a thoughtful hum. "I see we understand each other perfectly, Sergeant, but it's not quite as simple as you seem to think. All we've established here is that you're opportunistic and disloyal. Those aren't qualities I appreciate in men who work for me," he said.

"I'm not stupid," Teo said. "I'm not going to forget my place. I know better than trying to grab more than I can carry."

"Then you're indeed cleverer than most people," Raymond said. At this, he shot an amused glance in Gabriel's direction, which made the lieutenant shift his weight from one foot to the other. Teo couldn't help but wonder what had happened, but he supposed he'd never know if he didn't ask either man directly – and he wasn't about to do that.

Raymond continued, "I'm sure you realise I'm not going to trust you that easily, but you have potential and I have use for an officer who will follow any orders. If you prove yourself worth of my trust, I'll let you in on what I'm planning."

"As long as it makes my pockets heavier, you have my complete loyalty, sir," Teo said.

Raymond smiled. "In that case, I doubt we're going to experience any trouble, Sergeant," he said.

Teo forced a cold smirk on his face as a response to the commander's words, but inside he felt like he was going to be sick. It was as if he had just signed his soul off to the devil.


	7. The Young Heiress

**DIFFERENT SHADES OF JUSTICE**

**Chapter 6**

Teo surveyed the people around him. Everyone was well-dressed and obviously a member of the higher class; the women were beautiful, and the men were showering them with appropriate attention. Idle chat about the latest events in town was on everyone's lips.

It was the same everywhere Teo looked, and he would have much rather joined Sergeant Gonzales outside. He wasn't one for parties. There were always too many people, and he was never sure how to talk to people he didn't know. The only thing that made this event tolerable was that he wasn't there as a guest.

It was Kapital's birthday, and he had decided to celebrate it with all the important people in San Tasco. There was music, good food and dancing – everything first class, of course, to remind everyone of the might of the South India Trading Company. Security was tight as well. Sergeant Gonzales was outside with a group of men while Teo and an equal number of soldiers were looking after everything inside.

"You won't ruin the scenery as badly as that oaf, and I think I can trust you to behave yourself around the dishes," Raymond had said as he had explained the orders to him.

Teo doubted anything was going to happen. Nothing in Raymond's orders had hinted that there was something going on behind the scenes. Even people like him and Kapital could sometimes just relax and have a good time.

He stifled a yawn and decided to walk to the other side of the large garden to make it look like he was making rounds. However, he didn't manage to take more than a couple of steps before he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey, aren't you enjoying yourself?" Diego asked.

Teo turned around to see Diego and Lolita. He had seen them among the guests earlier, but he had thought it better to ignore them in order to avoid a conflict. He couldn't help but frown. Diego apparently had different plans.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Come on, Teo. It's been two weeks. Surely you aren't angry anymore. We can put that whole thing past us, can't we?" Diego asked.

"Stop wasting my time. I'm on duty," Teo said, fighting the urge to turn away from Diego's hopeful smile. He knew that Diego wasn't trying to be cruel, that he only wanted to make Teo's act look more convincing, but that did nothing to change how much he hated treating his friend like this.

"I told you it would go like this," Lolita said. She grabbed Diego's arm and tried to pull him away.

Diego didn't give in that easily. "I'm sorry if I've done something to offend you, but I'm sure we can -"

"Wasn't I clear enough last time? I don't want to have anything to do with you," Teo said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you haven't done anything wrong?" Lolita asked in exasperation, shooting a glare at Diego. "He's the one who is wrong and should apologize, not you."

"But Lolita -" Diego tried to argue, but he was quickly cut off by her.

"No, Diego. It's not worth it. Let's go," Lolita said. Teo didn't miss the way her voice softened towards the end. She probably thought Diego was hurt by his rejection.

That must be why he likes her, Teo thought. Lolita had a horrible temper and could burn a person to a crisp with her words, but she was very sensitive and gentle when someone needed it. He wished he could have talked to her without any pretences so that he could have got to know the woman Diego loved.

He turned his back on the two of them and started walking away, so he didn't hear anything else they said to each other. After a while, he reached a lonely corner of the garden where the music and voices from the party were distant. Once alone, he dared to let out the sigh he had been holding.

He wished Diego hadn't tried to approach him. Pretending to be a cruel army officer was easier than he had thought, and he didn't mind spreading lies about Diego. However, it was entirely different to stand face to face with his friend and tell him that he loathed him.

His musings were suddenly cut short when there was a scream to his right. Teo hurried to its direction. When he ran past a couple of decorative bushes, he arrived at a small fountain. By its side, there was the form of a woman.

"Madam, are you alright?" he asked as he knelt down by her. He was relieved to notice that she was alive and that there were no obvious signs of violence on her. With that confirmed, he stood up and scanned the dim garden. There was nobody in sight.

Others quickly arrived at the scene. A young man with a lanky build and dark, brown hair hurried to the woman and lifted her upper body into his arms.

"Adalina! What is it? Please wake up!" he called out as he shook her, but there was no reaction.

"We should take her inside so that she can recover in peace," one of the guests suggested. The young man agreed, and he carried the woman away with a couple of his friends. As Teo watched them go, he noticed Diego and Lolita among the crowd that had gathered around the fountain. Diego had a thoughtful look on his face, but before Teo could wonder about it, Raymond called out his name.

"Sergeant, what happened here?" the commander asked.

"I'm not sure, sir. I heard her scream. When I got here, she was unconscious, and there was nobody in sight," Teo explained.

"Hmm," Raymond said and turned to look at the wall that surrounded the garden. When Teo followed his gaze, he realised that the wall was too high for anyone, even Zorro, to climb over it without help. There were no trees near it, and he doubted anyone could have made it over it and removed the rope during the short moments between the woman's scream and him finding her.

"Gather the men and search every corner of the house and garden. It's possible that whoever frightened Ms. Sanchez is still here. Also, send someone to tell Gonzales to keep his eyes open in case the culprit tries to flee," Raymond said.

"Yes, sir," Teo said. He was glad to receive an order that let him do something right as an officer. Whatever was going on, Raymond probably had nothing to do with it.

He was about to turn around and go fulfil the task, but he was only able to take a few steps before he was stopped by low, pleasant voice.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Kapital said. He stepped into view from behind his guests. Teo hadn't even realised that he had arrived at the scene, too.

"And why is that?" Raymond asked.

"I think the young miss was only bothered by the heat and lost consciousness as a result. I very much doubt that anyone could make it here unnoticed," Kapital said.

"With all due respect, sir, but we all heard her scream," Teo pointed out.

Kapital chuckled. "Women are fickle creatures. Maybe she mistook a shadow for an attacker. That would explain why there's no sign of anyone here," he said. He kept a meaningful pause and lifted his brows questioningly at Raymond. "Or do you think that your men are so incompetent they would let an intruder here?"

"There are two men that even my soldiers couldn't necessarily stop," Raymond said. Teo didn't miss the cold gleam in his eyes, and he was sure that Kapital noticed it as well. These two were the most powerful men in San Tasco and despite their politeness around each other, they clearly weren't friends.

"And who are they?" Kapital asked.

"Zorro, of course. And one of your own men should you decide to let them in to cause some trouble," Raymond said. His tone was like the edge of a knife, but Kapital's smile didn't waver.

"My friend, why would I want to sabotage my own birthday celebration?" he asked.

"I'd like to know that, too," Raymond said. However, he clearly didn't want to start an argument in front of the guests. He told Teo that his orders had perhaps been a little rash and that he should proceed as if nothing had happened.

Something is certainly going on, Teo thought as he left the scene. He thought back to the woman's name – Adalina Sanchez. It didn't say anything to him, and he was sure he had never seen her before. He wondered if it was just a coincidence that she had been the victim of... whatever was happening.

"Hey, Teo."

Teo stopped when he heard Diego call out his name. It took a moment before he spotted his friend among the shadows.

"What's this? You shouldn't be talking to me," he whispered, trying to act like he had only stopped to take a better look at his surroundings. The guests were quite far away and nobody was interested in him anyway, but it was still risky for them to meet like this.

"Nobody will notice us if we're quick. Did you really see nobody when you found Ms. Sanchez?" Diego asked.

"I couldn't see anyone there," Teo said.

Diego let out a frustrated hum. "I feared so," he said.

"You obviously know what's going on," Teo said.

"Only a little of it. Do you know who Ms. Sanchez is?" Diego asked. When Teo said no, he continued, "She is the only heir of Alberto Sanchez. He owned several of the largest mines in San Tasco. He died recently, and in his will he left everything to his daughter. However, she will only get the mines after she gets married, which is still two weeks ahead. Lately she has been caught in several strange accidents. A snake scared her horse. The wheel of her carriage broke. Someone entered her house at night. She was never in danger, but all of this has left her very distraught."

"I can imagine," Teo said.

"I've been keeping an eye on her, but so far I haven't been able to catch her tormentor," Diego said.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" Teo asked.

Diego nodded. "I suspect that Kapital has set someone on her. He will probably try to frighten her into leaving San Tasco with her husband and selling the mines to him for a good price," he said.

"I don't think Raymond knows anything about that. He hasn't told me a thing, and even Gabriel has received no special orders," Teo said.

"That doesn't surprise me. Kapital doesn't like to get the army involved in his plots if it's not absolutely necessary," Diego said.

"That means I could help. As long as I'm not acting against Raymond's orders, there's nothing stopping me from helping Ms. Sanchez," Teo said.

"Yes, but be careful. If people think you're on the same side as Zorro, there will be trouble," Diego said.

Teo chuckled and flashed a smile at his friend. "Hey, what do you take me for? I know how to go about this. Right now I think it would be a good idea to see how the young lady is doing and ask some questions. You know, only out of concern since I was the one who found her," he said.

"Don't be too hard on her or her fiancé might throw you out," Diego said with equal amusement.

Teo remained standing at the spot for a few moments after their conversation. Once he saw that Diego had returned to the other guests, only to be scolded by Lolita about his disappearance, he found it safe to move towards the main building. A soldier was positioned at the door, and Teo told him he was going inside to have a word with Ms. Sanchez.

He knocked on the door of one of the guest rooms and was told to enter. When he stepped in, he found the woman lying on the bed and the man from earlier sitting by her side. Teo supposed he was Ms. Sanchez' fiancé. He faintly recalled that his name was Jaime Montejo. An older woman was sitting in the corner and keeping an eye on the young couple.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I hope you're doing better now," Teo said.

"That's alright. I feel ready to return downstairs, but Jaime won't hear of it," Ms. Sanchez said.

"I'm just worried about you," the man said. He turned to look at Teo. "Have you already found the man who attacked her, Sergeant?" he asked.

"It was a man?" Teo asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course it was a man!" Montejo snapped.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Mr. Kapital doesn't think it's necessary to investigate this incident, and the commander has chosen to follow his advice," Teo said.

"What? But this isn't the first time that someone tries to attack Adalina! Someone is trying to kill her! What do we have to do to make the army understand that? Does she have to die first?" Montejo asked, jumping to his feet in anger.

"It wasn't my decision -" Teo started, but the angry fiancé cut him off.

"It's always the same in this town! The army only cares for their own!" he said.

"Jaime, calm down. It's not the sergeant's fault," Ms. Sanchez said gently.

Her words made Montejo sit back down on the bed, and he took his fiancée's hand into his.

"I know," he said. "But I'm worried about you. I can't bear to see how someone is trying to hurt you and I can't do anything to protect you."

"It won't be for much longer. We just have to make it until the wedding," Ms. Sanchez said.

Teo cleared his throat to get the attention back to himself. "What makes you think that someone is trying to harm her?" her asked.

Montejo started explaining the situation. His words matched what Diego had already said; strange accidents had recently started happening around Ms. Sanchez, and it looked like someone had been in her house at night. However, nothing was ever stolen.

"I don't understand what they could want from me," Ms. Sanchez said. She tightened her hold on Montejo's hand. "That's what frightens me the most. I feel that I have no way to protect myself."

"Maybe you should move to live with me and my mother. It would make me feel safer," Montejo suggested.

Teo glanced at the old woman in the corner. She flashed him a brief smile, and he supposed she had to be Montejo's mother.

Ms. Sanchez shook her head. "No, I'll stay at my father's house until the wedding. Anything else would be wrong," she said.

"If it will make you feel better, I can try to make soldiers patrol more regularly in the area," Teo suggested.

"That's very kind of you, Sergeant," Ms. Sanchez said with a smile.

Montejo wasn't equally eager. "Why would you do that? Didn't you just say that the commander doesn't think this is worth looking into?" he asked.

"I'm not acting against the commander's orders. I just think it's a good idea to be careful, and I feel a little responsible. Maybe this would already be over if I had been faster today," Teo said.

"So, you believe that someone is after me? That I'm not just imagining this?" Ms. Sanchez asked.

"I'm just doing my duty," Teo said, not wanting to take too strong a stance against Raymond and Kapital.

"In any case, we're grateful," Montejo said.

Teo said goodbye to the young couple and returned to the garden. He hadn't learnt anything new, but he felt a little reassured now that he had promised them to set soldiers to guard Ms. Sanchez' house. While he trusted Diego with his work, even Zorro couldn't keep an eye on everything around the clock.

* * *

A couple of days later, Teo was in charge of patrolling the town with a handful of men at night. He had kept his promise and assigned a few extra men to the area where Ms. Sanchez lived and had told Gonzales to do the same. So far everything was fine. The soldiers hadn't reported anything suspicious, and Diego hadn't seen anything either.

As they were about to depart to town, one of the soldiers who would be staying behind at the barracks hurried to them.

"Sir, wait!" he called out.

"What is it?" Teo asked.

"The lieutenant told me to give this to you," the soldier said and handed Teo a letter.

When Teo opened it, he saw that it was a change of plans for the night's patrol. For some reason, Gabriel had decided to take all the men away from Ms. Sanchez house and move them to the other side of town. Teo doubted it was a coincidence.

This Kapital seemed to have a lot of influence over the army. There had to be records of his business with Raymond somewhere. He should try to look into that when the chance arose.

Teo told the new orders to the men. He wasn't overly worried about Ms. Sanchez' safety. He knew Zorro would be there that night. Should something happen, they had prepared a plan that would save Ms. Sanchez and improve Teo's position in Raymond's eyes.

The first couple of hours passed without much happening. They had to stop one drunken brawl, but even that was resolved fast and with little resistance. The whole town was asleep and so quiet that it was difficult to imagine that anything serious could happen.

Then, without warning, there was sudden noise behind the corner, as if a tower of barrels being pushed over. Teo and the three soldiers who were with him stopped on their tracks.

"Let's see what that is," Teo said.

When they ran around the corner, they caught a glimpse of the edge of a dark cape disappearing behind the rooftop.

"It's Zorro!" one of the soldiers blurted out.

"After him!" Teo ordered.

He wasn't surprised when their chase took them to the part of town where Ms. Sanchez lived. He saw Zorro disappear over the stone wall that surrounded her house. Teo couldn't hide his smirk. Zorro's presence gave them the perfect reason to be here even though their orders said otherwise.

"He's breaking into that house! Get him!" he yelled.

The soldiers didn't need to be told twice. They hurried through the gates into the garden, readying their muskets and pulling out their swords. Teo couldn't help but marvel their determination. No matter how many embarrassing defeats they suffered at Zorro's hands, they never gave up.

Teo followed the men. When he made it to the front yard, he saw Zorro standing on the roof of the house, as if he was waiting for them. The soldiers raised their muskets to shoot, but Teo snapped at them to hold their fire.

"You could hit someone inside the house," he said.

At that moment, there was a loud crash from inside. Zorro jumped through one of the windows, and Teo decided they had better enter as well. The front doors were locked, but the soldiers broke them easily.

Once inside, they all stopped on their tracks. They and Zorro weren't the only unexpected guests in the house. It was dark inside, but the large windows atop the stairs let in enough light to reveal the two men who were standing there.

"What the hell is the army doing here?" one of them asked out loud. "I thought the commander –"

"Shut up!" the other one snapped.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Teo asked.

"I think I can answer that question for you, Sergeant," Zorro announced, appearing from one of the rooms upstairs. He continued swiftly before anyone could cut in, "These men have broken into Ms. Sanchez' house to harass her and to intimidate her into selling her father's mines to Kapital."

"And where's your proof?" Teo asked.

"You will get your proof when you arrest these men and they confess," Zorro said.

The two men took that moment to do more than just stand and stare. One of them drew a sword from his belt and gestured for his companion to do the same.

"That's enough out of you. Get him!" the man said.

They both charged at Zorro. The outlaw was ready for them and blocked the first attack with his blade. It was too dark for Teo to see it, but he could hear the sound of the swords clashing.

"What should we do, sir?" one of the soldiers asked. "Do we arrest Zorro or those men?"

"All of them, of course!" Teo snapped. "We'll wait until the fight is over and then get them when they're tired."

He caught movement from the corner of his eye and saw one of the doors upstairs open. The moonlight pouring in through the windows was enough to let him recognise the figure that stepped outside. It was Ms. Sanchez, alarmed by the sudden commotion at her house.

"Miss, get back into your room! The army is here to handle everything!" he called out.

His shout made the woman turn to look at him, but Teo wasn't sure if she could recognise him in the dark. Even if she did, she didn't move from her spot. She was probably too frightened to do anything, and Teo wished there had been a way to prepare her for this without ruining their plan.

A string of profanities turned his attention back to the fight between Zorro and the two men. As expected, Zorro had defeated them and tossed their swords aside.

"I leave these men to you, Sergeant. I'm sure what they have to say will be enlightening," Zorro said.

"Not so fast! You're no better than them! You're coming as well!" Teo challenged. He unsheathed his sword and gestured for the soldiers to get moving and arrest the men Zorro had defeated.

Zorro leapt over the upstairs balcony, caught a hold of the chandelier and landed between Teo and the front door. Teo was glad for the darkness that hid his smirk from the others. While they had planned to stage a short fight, they hadn't planned_ that. _Diego's main motivation to fight as Zorro was noble, but Teo was sure he also loved the dramatics.

"Challenging me to a fight is not very noble after I delivered these criminals to you," Zorro said.

Teo snorted. "A little help doesn't wash away your crimes, you fiend," he said. He underlined his words with a swift attack, which Zorro of course blocked. They exchanged a few more blows, and finally Zorro ruined Teo's uniform with his signature mark.

"Don't think you can get away with this!" Teo yelled after him as Zorro ran out the door and disappeared into the night.

When things had quieted down, a servant came to bring them some lanterns and candles. Teo ordered half of the soldiers to take the captured men to the barracks and said that he'd be accompanying them as soon as everything was properly dealt with.

He was glad to notice that Ms. Sanchez had got dressed and was presentable. Maybe she wasn't that upset after all. He tried to look suitably sheepish as he went to talk to her.

"I'm so sorry that you had to witness something like this at your home," he said.

"I'm... I'm not sure I understand what happened," Ms. Sanchez said. She looked pale and her hands were shaking, but she had refused the offer to sit down.

"I believe that the men we captured are behind your recent problems. At the moment I can't say what they were hoping to achieve, but you don't have to worry anymore. It's all over," Teo said.

"I'm glad to hear that, but it's going to be a while before I can relax," Ms. Sanchez said.

"That's understandable. I'll send someone over to tell Mr. Montejo what happened. Maybe it would be for the best if he and his mother came to stay here for the rest of the night," Teo suggested.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm not alone here, and I don't want to be a burden. I only wish I knew what those men wanted from me," Ms. Sanchez said.

"I'm sure the commander will tell you everything when we're done interrogating them," Teo said.

"I hope so. In any case, I thank you, Sergeant. You have been a great help," Ms. Sanchez said.

"We were only doing our duty. Besides, I must apologize for letting Zorro escape. He was probably working together with the others," Teo said.

Ms. Sanchez frowned in confusion. "But I thought Zorro was the one who defeated them," she said.

"Merely a trick, miss. When he noticed that the army was here, he knew their plot had been foiled. He turned on his accomplices in order to look good," Teo said.

The doubtful look in Ms. Sanchez' eyes told Teo that she didn't believe him, but she was polite enough not to argue over the matter. Once he was sure that she would be alright, he apologized once more for the commotion and bid her a farewell. He left two soldiers to patrol near the house just in case something would happen.

And now to meet the real enemy of the night, he thought.

* * *

When Teo arrived at the barracks, he was immediately approached by a soldier who told him that he was expected in the commander's office. Teo didn't need the anxious look on the man's face to know that he was in trouble. It was with a sense of foreboding that he climbed up the stairs knocked on the door to Raymond's office.

He noticed that Kapital was present as well. He was standing to the left from Raymond's desk. The commander himself was seated. For once it wasn't Raymond who sent shivers down Teo's spine. Kapital looked ready to kill someone.

"Sir, you wanted to see me," Teo said, doing his best to ignore Kapital for now.

"Two soldiers recently arrived from town with prisoners. What exactly happened tonight, Sergeant?" Raymond asked.

Teo proceeded to tell the commander how they had caught sight of Zorro and chased him to Ms. Sanchez' house where they had then arrested the men after Zorro had defeated them.

"At this point I can't say what the men were after. Most likely they were planning to steal something from the house," he finished.

"You're an idiot," Kapital growled. "Those men were working for me! You had no business arresting them!"

Teo moved his eyes between the men in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand," he admitted.

"You had clear orders that you weren't supposed to get near that house! You're a disgrace!" Kapital said, his face twisting with fury.

"But... Zorro was there! We couldn't just let him go," Teo argued.

"And yet you did anyway. You couldn't even catch him, you incompetent fool!" Kapital yelled.

Raymond chuckled. "Now, now. Let's not get worked up over this. The sergeant does have a point. He didn't know those men were in your service," he said. He kept a pause, his smile turning overly sweet. "And I recall that's because you didn't want me to tell him."

"I don't trust him. I think it's entirely too careless of you to tell so much to someone you don't know yet. What if he tells of your little side business to someone who shouldn't hear of it?" Kapital asked.

"I'm surprised that you of all people would underestimate the power money can have. I have no reason to believe that Sergeant Angelo will cause us any trouble. If you had had the same faith, he wouldn't have chased Zorro to Ms. Sanchez' house and arrested your men," Raymond said. He turned to look at Teo and lifted a questioning brow at him.

"I'm sorry that my actions caused trouble, but I had no reason to think something was wrong," Teo said.

Kapital snorted. "Trouble? You don't know half of it. Now I have to explain why men who work for me were arrested breaking into someone's house. That Sanchez will never sell her father's mines to me now," he said.

"Now, don't exaggerate, my friend. All hope is not lost yet. I'm sure the good sergeant will be more than happy to make up for his blunder and help you any way he can," Raymond said.

"What could he possibly do?" Kapital asked in irritation. Teo was wondering the same thing.

"Let's first see how the situation develops. We have enough time to make new plans when we know more," Raymond said.

Kapital made an unhappy face, but he didn't object. Raymond crossed his hands on his desk and turned his attention back to Teo.

"You must have already realised that the army and the South India Trading Company sometimes do business together," he said.

"I think I understand the situation, sir," Teo said. He understood it better than Raymond and Kapital could even imagine.

"You don't need to know all the details, but from now on, you will be told everything necessary to avoid unfortunate coincidences like this in the future," Raymond said. "And don't forget that the goals of the South India Trading Company are usually the goals of the army. Even without explicit orders, you should keep that in mind."

"I will, sir," Teo promised.

Raymond dismissed him and told him to return to town and resume patrolling. Teo apologized once more for the trouble he had caused and left, deep in thought. He had been expecting some sort of punishment for arresting Kapital's men, but it looked like Raymond wasn't very upset about that fact.

The first thing he did when he returned to San Tasco was to visit the men who were keeping an eye on Ms. Sanchez' house. They said there was nothing to report and that everyone in the household had gone back to bed. Satisfied with that, Teo resumed patrolling the streets with a handful of men.

Teo suggested that they should split up for a moment. He knew that a few of the soldiers would immediately use the chance to drop by one of the taverns that were still open, and he was fine with that. He would probably have something more important than patrolling to do, too.

Sure enough, he spotted movement in the shadows as soon as he entered a dark, lonely alleyway. A figure stepped to the moonlight, and Teo was at first surprised to see that Diego wasn't dressed up as Zorro. Then he realised that should someone see them, he could always come up with an explanation for this but not for the bandit.

"How is it?" Diego asked.

"I spoke with the commander. Kapital is furious, but Raymond isn't half as upset as I thought he would be," Teo said.

"He's hiding something," Diego concluded.

"I'm not so sure. I think he had nothing to gain or lose in this business. He's just amused Kapital's plan didn't work. Apparently, Raymond wanted to let me in on this, but Kapital didn't trust me," Teo said.

Diego let out a dry chuckle. "He probably regrets that now," he said.

"Yes, but it's our luck he's so careful. If I had been told everything, I couldn't have come to arrest the men tonight," Teo said.

"I could have delivered them to the barracks alone," Diego said.

"That reminds me. I didn't see your sidekick today," Teo said. He hadn't even noticed it at first, but now he realised that he hadn't seen Bernard anywhere.

"I left him home tonight. I don't know how I could have lured you and the soldiers there without making him suspicious," Diego said.

"Good thinking," Teo said. Next, he told Diego everything that had happened during his meeting with Raymond and Kapital and that the commander trusted him enough to let him know about the South India Trading Company.

"It will be a while before they'll let me in on everything, but for now it looks good. I think Raymond is planning something regarding Ms. Sanchez and her mines, but I don't know what it is," he finished.

"I don't think we have to worry for her. She's planning to sell the mines and leave San Tasco after her wedding," Diego said.

"Isn't that exactly what Kapital wants?" Teo asked with a frown.

"If she were to sell the mines to him, yes. I heard from my father that she was actually considering it. Now that it will become public knowledge that it were his men who caused her so much trouble, I think she'll look for another buyer," Diego explained.

Teo couldn't help but chuckle. "I wouldn't want to be there when he finds out that he ruined everything with his own plot," he said. He saw that Diego was smiling, too, and for a moment their adventure felt like just another stupid trick at the university. For a while, he could feel happy about how they had helped Ms. Sanchez and not worry about what Raymond was planning.

"I had better go and look for my men before they drink so much that someone will notice," he said. "As soon as I know something new, I'll let you know."

"Be careful," Diego said.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm sure it won't be long before we've defeated Raymond," Teo said.

"I wish I could be that optimistic, but you haven't seen what Raymond is capable of. Don't underestimate him," Diego said.

"Don't worry. I won't."

Teo watched how Diego stepped back into the shadows, as if he had never even been there. Shaking his head, he turned around started walking towards the town square.


	8. Regular Duties

Alicia is a character who appears in episode 40, _My Fair Lady Zorro._

**DIFFERENT SHADES OF JUSTICE**

**Chapter 7**

Teo gritted his teeth and fought to keep his face neutral as he listened to the screams and sounds of destruction around him. He was sitting in the saddle, clenching the reins in his hands, and watched how his soldiers caused havoc on the farm that they were inspecting.

What had been a tidy front yard only some fifteen minutes ago now looked more like a battle field. The soldiers' horses had trampled everywhere, and the men kicked down everything in their way. The wagon onto which the farmer had loaded his vegetables that were meant to be sold in town was in ruins and Teo didn't think there was anything edible left.

"Please, you have to stop this!" the owner of the farm pleaded as the soldiers started making their way to the stables.

"We have reason to believe that the escaped rebels are hiding somewhere in this area. We are checking every house to make sure nobody is helping them," Teo said, regarding the man with a cold and indifferent glare.

"But they aren't here! I swear! I would never do that!" the man insisted.

Teo snorted. "And you think we will simply take your word for it and make an exception for you? What arrogance!" he said.

When the farmer made no move to get away from him, Teo pulled at the reins and forced his horse to turn around. He was glad when the farmer had the sense to get out of the way before he was trampled, but on the outside he showed nothing but an amused smirk as the man lost his balance and fell to ground that was covered in his ruined vegetables.

"I see you've realised where your place is," he said with a brief laugh.

Teo regretted that he hadn't had the time to tell Diego what the army was doing. Raymond's orders had come as a surprise to him, and he had had no choice but to gather the men and fulfil their task. This was the sixth farm they had visited that day, and so far there had been no signs of the rebels. Teo doubted they would ever find them. If the rebels were even half as noble and clever as Diego had told him, they would never try to hide on anyone's farm. No doubt they had good hiding places in the mountains.

It was around two weeks since the party where he had become familiar with the case of Ms. Sanchez. Since then, Raymond had given him many missions like this. Some of them were only standard procedures, but Teo was certain that some of them were the commander's attempt to see if he really was ready to go to any length to fulfil his orders. So far, he had, but he promised himself that the line was drawn at killing innocent people. He would never do that again.

I'm so sorry, he thought as he watched the soldiers let the farmer's horses loose and how they started taking apart the roof to see if there was a secret hiding spot. He reminded himself that this was for the common good.

"Alright, men! It seems they aren't here either. Let's move on," he ordered as soon as it was plausible. They still had a few more farms to inspect before they could return to the barracks.

* * *

"Did you find them?" was the first thing Gabriel asked when Teo and the others returned.

"No, sir," Teo said.

"Typical. Did you even try?" Gabriel asked with a snort.

"We did our best, sir. The rebels weren't on any of the farms that we inspected," Teo said.

"Did you inspect all of them?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, sir," Teo said. He wished he could give the men the order to take their horses away and have some rest. As much as he resented them for everything they had done that day, he knew that at least some of them felt the way he did and were only following orders. The last thing the men needed after such a draining day was to listen to a superior officer's insults.

"Then you're just incompetent," Gabriel said, and Teo had to grit his teeth in an effort not to point out that it wasn't their fault if the rebels truly weren't where they were looking for them.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said.

"Apologies won't get you anywhere," Gabriel said. He turned his eyes to the soldiers. "And don't just sit there all day! Take your horses away and inspect your weapons!"

Teo meant to follow the order with the other, but another sharp command from Gabriel made him turn back.

"Not you, Sergeant. The commander wants to speak with you," the lieutenant said.

"Yes, sir," Teo said. He sighed inwardly. He wanted to retire to his room; he was so exhausted after the day's events that he wasn't sure if he could keep his act together before Raymond. He couldn't help but glance at the large windows to Raymond's office. The commander was there, watching them with his hands clasped behind his back.

Bastard, Teo thought. Raymond was like an emperor – or a god – who was always keeping an eye on the people in his power. The satisfaction he drew from controlling everyone around him couldn't be sane.

He hurried to Raymond's office and entered upon command. The commander was still staring out of the window and didn't turn around when Teo entered.

"I take it you didn't find the rebels, Sergeant," Raymond said.

"I'm sorry, sir. It seems they aren't hiding on any of the farms in the area," Teo said.

"Yes, that much has become apparent. We will start searching for them in the mountains next," Raymond said.

Teo couldn't believe that Raymond had for a moment thought they would find the rebels on the farms. Anyone with a sliver of intelligence should know the men were in the wilderness where there were countless places to hide. Searching the farms had been pointless.

He probably wanted to see if I would really do it, Teo thought. No doubt one of the soldiers who had been with him was loyal to Raymond and would report his actions and words to the commander. He could only hope his performance had been convincing enough.

"I will put Jekyll in charge of searching for the rebels for now. I have some other duties in mind for you, Sergeant," Raymond said.

Teo waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't.

"May I ask what they are, sir?" he asked.

Raymond let out a dry chuckle, but even the hint of a smile didn't appear on his face. "Eager to add to your income, Sergeant?" he asked.

Teo remained silent. He didn't think even Gabriel would have had the courage to reply to Raymond's snide remarks with any of his own – and the lieutenant was far closer to Raymond than he was. It was probably another game of Raymond's. His position allowed him to be as informal before his subordinates as he wanted, but they didn't have the same freedom and were entirely under his control.

"A merchant in town is selling clothes for such a low price that it's becoming a problem for a certain friend of mine. I promised him I'd look into it, so I want you to take a few men and inspect the store," Raymond said.

"Understood, sir," Teo said.

Raymond regarded him with a long look. "I hope so, Sergeant. I would hate to send you there a second time," he said.

It wasn't a mystery what Raymond wanted. Teo felt tired just thinking about it, but he made sure his face remained emotionless as he said, "It will all be taken care of, sir. I recall hearing rumours that the merchant has smuggled his goods into California."

Raymond nodded with an approving gleam in his eyes. "In that case, I trust I can leave it all to you, Sergeant."

* * *

The following day, Teo and a group of soldiers went to inspect the troublesome store in town. It belonged to an elderly man called Jorge Cascos who made his living by selling fabrics and tailoring clothes for people. His store was famous for the designs that were based on what was currently fashionable in Europe – when they arrived in San Tasco, they were already old in Spain, but they were good enough for anyone with a little extra money and taste.

Cascos made good money with his business, which was one reason why the South India Trading Company had decided to copy his idea. The only problem was that they wanted to profit more and faster. They had to get Cascos out of the way so that the people would be forced to come to them.

"Something about this seems a little fishy," Gonzales remarked as they arrived at the store with a few men.

"There are rumours that Cascos sells fabrics that have been smuggled and that he hasn't paid any taxes for them," Teo said. "I'm sure you agree that it's our responsibility to find out for sure."

"Of course," Gonzales said.

Teo knocked on the door. It was immediately opened by a short, balding man. At first worry flashed on the man's face, but he was quick to hide it behind a wide smile.

"Ah, good day, Sergeant. Have you come to order a new uniform?" he asked.

"Not today," Teo said.

"Then what about you?" Cascos asked and turned hopefully towards Gonzales.

"We're here on business," Teo said.

He snapped his fingers and gave the soldiers the order to enter the store. Cascos was too stunned to move from the door, so the soldiers simply pushed him aside. As soon as the first man was inside, there was a loud female scream.

"What -" Teo asked, but he was cut off when the soldiers came hastily back outside.

"There's a woman, sir!" one of them said.

"So what? Tell her to get out and not hinder the inspection," Teo ordered.

"But, sir...! She's only half-dressed!" the soldier blurted out.

"That's Madam de Torres. My daughter was just taking her measurements for a new dress," Cascos said.

"This is outrageous! I have never been treated like this in my life!" de Torres said as she came to the door. All the soldiers immediately retreated a step, half of them turning to stare at their feet in embarrassment.

"Madam, maybe we should go back inside. There are so many men here -" Cascos' daughter said and tried to pull the older woman into the store, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Hands off me! And you, Sergeant, you will regret this! I will have my husband make a complaint to the commander, and then you will –!"

Teo finally found his tongue. "Madam, please go back inside and get dressed. This is an official investigation," he said.

"Not so fast, young man! I'm a paying customer! You can't just throw me out!" Madam de Torres yelled.

"I have the commander's orders to inspect this store immediately. I'm afraid you're going to have to do what I say and leave the shop," Teo said.

"Maybe we should come back later," Gonzales whispered to him.

"Out of the question," Teo snarled. "The army is the highest power in this town. We aren't going to let a woman order us around."

And so the king's men waited outside while Madam de Torres took her time getting dressed. She spent over half an hour putting on her clothes. Teo was sure she was doing it on purpose, but he didn't want to get into another argument with her, so he didn't try to hurry her up.

Meanwhile, a crowd of curious onlookers had gathered around the store. Many were openly amused by the army's plight. Teo turned to look at the rooftops and wondered if Diego was somewhere up there, dressed up as Zorro and laughing at them while they waited for the action to start.

Madam de Torres was finally finished. She stomped out of the store, her head held high, like she was the Queen of Spain. She didn't speak a word to anyone as she entered her carriage. All of the soldiers let out a sigh of relief when the door was closed after her and the carriage started leaving.

"And now, get moving!" Teo yelled at the men.

They were quick to follow his order. Almost right after they had entered the store, sounds of destruction started.

"Father, they're ruining everything!" Cascos' daughter complained as she ran outside to her father.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Cascos asked.

"We have reason to believe that your products have entered California through illegal means," Teo replied.

"That's outrageous! I would never do that!" Cascos said.

"That's for us to decide," Teo said. He thought the conversation was over, but then a new voice caught his attention.

"Mr. Cascos has had his store in San Tasco for over twenty years. There has never been any reason to suspect him of anything."

For a moment Teo was certain that it was Zorro, but then he saw that Don Alejandro had joined the crowd. He fought to keep his face cold as he regarded Diego's father with an arrogant glare.

"As far as I'm concerned, that just proves that he has been able to hide his illegal business remarkably well," he said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sergeant," Alejandro said. A hard edge entered his voice. "I can understand your dislike for Zorro, but surely you realise that harassing honest merchants is not what the army is here to do?"

"I am here to follow orders," Teo said.

"Then you're either a fool or a monster," Alejandro said.

Teo had a second to wonder if he should threaten to arrest Alejandro, but they were all distracted by a more than familiar voice.

"Anyone with a shred of humanity in them would see that these orders are not justified, Sergeant."

"Zorro!" Teo growled as he whirled around to face the outlaw.

Zorro was standing on the roof of Cascos' store. He appeared relaxed; his hand was resting on the hilt of his sword, but he didn't grab it. With one swift jump, he landed on the street before Teo who already had his sword out.

Teo attacked, and as they had planned, Zorro blocked his strike at the last moment.

"You have a lot of nerve showing yourself in bright daylight," Teo said as they fought before the onlookers. The soldiers came out of the store to witness the duel. Teo hoped they hadn't caused too much damage inside.

"I show myself wherever there is injustice, Sergeant," Zorro said in a mocking tone.

Their battle ended quickly; they couldn't afford to spend too much time on it now that they were in town and more soldiers could arrive at any moment. It took one more attack from Zorro, and Teo's sword flew from his hand.

"And now you will order your men to leave this merchant alone and announce that he's innocent," Zorro said as he pointed the tip of his blade at Teo's throat.

"Never!" Teo growled.

Zorro turned to look at Gonzales over his shoulder. "Sergeant, I hope you're more intelligent than your friend here. Call the men back," he said.

"Yes, right away," Gonzales said.

Zorro drew a large Z into Teo's uniform, sheathed his sword and fled behind a corner. Teo hurried after him, but even if he had wanted to, he couldn't have caught him. The masked outlaw had already disappeared. If the situation hadn't required him to be angry, he would have shaken his head at Diego's agility and speed.

"It looks like you're going to have to order a new uniform after all," Gonzales pointed out.

"Shut up!" Teo snarled.

Humiliated, Teo and the soldiers had no choice but to return to the barracks. As they left, Teo caught a glimpse of Alejandro in the crowd. Unlike the others, the old don didn't look satisfied by what had happened. There was sadness and disappointment in his eyes, and Teo couldn't help but think what his father would have said if he had been there to witness the scene.

* * *

Raymond wasn't happy to hear the news of what had happened, but the issue was quickly forgotten that evening when Zorro revealed that men from the South India Trading Company had planted smuggled fabrics into Cascos' store and that the products in their shop were cheap copies they were selling for insane prices. Raymond muttered something about Kapital losing his touch and proceeded with normal routines, as if the incident hadn't even taken place.

Teo had the next day off, and he decided to spend it in town. At first he was going to wear his uniform, but at the last minute he chose to take it off. He had already done more than enough to make the people hate him. There was no need to add to it. He deserved a break.

Walking down the street as a civilian was a relief. Nobody was looking at him and he could make it from one corner to another without getting a single angry glare. He was certain that most people recognised him, but they took his lack of an uniform as a sign that he would let them be and were ready to return the favour.

He bought a few apples and started wandering around San Tasco without a real purpose. Later he'd go to a tavern, but for now he wanted to enjoy the sunlight and the uncommonly cool day.

After a few moments, he found himself in the outskirts of town where there were mostly houses, stables and little blotches of land where some townspeople planted things. He was about to turn back and return to the town square, but then the sound of something being hit repeatedly caught his attention. Curious, he started to follow the noise.

When he walked around a corner, he saw that there was a small smithy surrounded by a fence. The door was open, and a wooden doll representing a human torso stood on the front yard. A young woman was busy practising her sword fighting with the doll. Instead of a real sword, she was using a long, thin wooden pole, but it didn't take anything from her graceful movements and good technique.

Teo couldn't recall seeing her before. She had long, reddish brown hair that was tied up so that it wouldn't get in her way. Her clothes revealed that she worked in the smithy; she was covered in dust and dirt from head to toe, but Teo thought that was very endearing. There were many reasons he found women so bothersome, and one was that they cared too much about what they looked like.

He stopped to watch her practise. He thought he was being careful, but the woman surprised him by suddenly whirling around. Her blue eyes were glimmering with irritation.

"Can I help you?" she asked stiffly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I was only taken in by your practise," Teo said.

"Oh," was all the woman said.

"You're really good," Teo said.

Some of the woman's frown melted at that, and she put her pole away. "So I've been told," she said.

"It's not common for a lady to practise sword fighting," Teo pointed out.

Thankfully, the woman didn't seem offended by his words. She let out a short laugh. "I'm not exactly what most people would call a lady. And besides, I have to test my products," she said.

"You make swords?" Teo asked in interest.

"My father taught me the basics, and I'm getting better all the time," the woman said. She looked at him with pursed lips. "I don't see you carry one. Too bad."

"Just because I don't have one with me right now doesn't mean I don't know how to handle one," Teo said.

"Oh, really? Then would you do me a favour and practise a while with me?" the woman asked.

Teo was a little taken aback. Fencing with a woman was wrong; there was no honour in facing someone who was bound to be weaker. On the other hand, this one had talent, and there would be no harm done if they exchanged a few blows with sticks.

"Are you worried that you'll lose?" the woman asked, noticing his hesitation. She grinned at him, and there was such challenge in her eyes that Teo couldn't say turn her down.

"I wanted to save you from the embarrassment of defeat, but I changed my mind," he said.

"We'll see," the woman said. "My name is Alicia."

"I'm Teo," Teo said, glad for that everyone in town knew him as Sergeant Angelo. Alicia seemed like an interesting person, and he didn't want her to throw him out when he hadn't even got to know her yet.

"Come in and pick your weapon," Alicia said and motioned for him to follow her inside the smithy. She showed him six different swords that were leaning against the anvil in a neat line. She took one into her hand and caressed the handle lovingly. "I made these all myself," she said.

"You want to use real swords?" Teo asked in surprise.

"Of course. How else can I make sure they're any good?" Alicia asked. There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes, and Teo swallowed his words about how it was too dangerous for a woman to handle a real sword and that his honour couldn't allow him to duel with her. He decided he'd just have to be careful and not hurt her.

He chose one of the swords. It had a long blade and a well balanced handle that gave good protection to the user's hand. It was a little lighter than he was used to, but he liked how it felt in his fingers.

"Good choice," Alicia said. "I tried to make that one just like Zorro's sword, but I'm not quite there yet."

"You know what Zorro's sword is like?" Teo asked.

Alicia flipped her hair behind her shoulder and smirked at him. "Zorro came to me when his sword needed a little fixing. I not only repaired it but used it in combat, too," she said. A longing look entered her eyes. "That sword truly is a masterpiece. One day, I'll forge a sword that is just as good."

"Good luck," Teo said as he weighed the blade in his hand. It was exceptionally made and any smith could have been proud of it. It made him curious of just how magnificent Diego's sword was. He hoped he'd get the chance to try it one day.

"Flattery won't get you far with me. Come on," Alicia said. Without another word, she walked back outside and moved the wooden doll aside so that they had enough room.

They took positions. Teo let Alicia make the first move, half out of courtesy and half because he wanted to see how good she was with a real blade. It wasn't difficult for him to block her attack; it was well aimed but lacked a little in speed. He returned the offence but didn't put all his force into it. After all, he wasn't aiming to hurt her.

Alicia dodged his attack with the same ease he had done to hers. She plunged at him again, and this time the strength and gracefulness of her movements caught him by surprise. Teo barely had the time to bring up his sword to block her blade. He realised that her first move had been only a test; she had wanted to see if he could defend himself against the basic techniques.

She's good, he thought. She was agile and had a very good technique, but she wasn't quite as good as him or Diego. With a little practice, she could probably develop her skills to an equal level with them, but she would still lack the strength they had.

She probably wouldn't like it if I defeated her, Teo mused. He decided he'd do her a favour and let her win.

When Alicia attacked again, he blocked the strike but let go of his sword. The blade flew from his hand and fell some feet off with a clang. The tip of Alicia's sword was pressed at his throat, and he couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"You win," he said. He expected her to be happy, so he was surprised by the fresh anger he saw in her eyes.

"What was that? You were holding back!" she snapped.

"No, I wasn't," Teo said.

"Yes, you were. I can tell that you're really good, at least on the same level with Zorro, but that just now was pathetic. Do you think you can't have a serious duel with me because I'm a woman?" Alicia asked.

"Well, I thought -" Teo stammered, but he didn't know what to say. Wasn't this what women were supposed to like? He couldn't imagine that she actually wanted him to defeat her.

Alicia drew back her sword and a snort. "I see," she said icily. She went to pick up the sword Teo had dropped. She was about to return inside her smithy with both blades, but Teo hurried to stop her.

"Wait," he called out. "I'm sorry. I thought I was going to hurt you."

"Well, you did," Alicia snapped. Her shoulders were stiff with anger, and her knuckles had turned white from the force with which she was clutching the swords in her hands.

"I'm sorry," Teo repeated. "I didn't realise it was that important to you. I thought that... I mean, I've never met a woman who is good with swords before. I didn't know if I could take you seriously."

"I'm a woman, but I'm not weak. I've defeated nearly every man I've ever faced in battle," Alicia said.

"I believe you. Your technique is remarkable," Teo said.

"And yet you thought it was better to just play with me and not honour me with a fair duel. Do you think I couldn't accept losing?" Alicia asked.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry. I was stupid," Teo said. Maybe he truly was hopeless with women. He had never met one he found romantically interesting, but he couldn't treat them like friends either. What did she expect? That wouldn't have been proper.

"That much if obvious," Alicia said.

"I said I'm sorry," Teo said. He wondered what would be a good way to calm her down. "Can I make it up to you with another duel? I promise to be fair this time."

Alicia let out a hum and considered it. Just as Teo was starting to think that she was too angry to accept, she suddenly flashed a charming smile at him.

"Alright," she said. "But no cheating this time. Don't forget that I can tell if you aren't being serious."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Teo said as he took the sword that Alicia offered him.

They started another duel, and this time Teo gave it everything he had. To his surprise, Alicia faired better against him than he had expected. What she lacked in strength she made up for with her swift reactions and fast attacks. A few times, she came dangerously close to giving him a cut. Teo wasn't used to fighting against someone with her technique, so he soon realised what an enjoyable challenge it was to try to block all of her attacks.

Still, in the end she had no chance against him. As soon as he saw an opening, he moved in to strike a powerful attack that forced the sword from her hand. Alicia let out a surprised yelp and caught her wrist, but unlike Teo feared, there were no signs of pain or annoyance on her face. Quite the contrary, she was grinning at him, and her face was flushed with delight.

"I haven't had such a good battle in a long time," she said.

"Do you fight often?" Teo asked.

"Not as often as I'd like," Alicia said as she went to pick up her sword. "Not many here take me seriously. Most men think they can catch my attention by pretending to be interested in my swords. Anyway, thank you. I learnt a lot," Alicia said. She came to offer him her hand, and Teo shook it. It felt a little odd to shake hands with a woman, but Alicia had gained his respect. She could handle a sword better than most men he knew.

"I had fun, too," he said. He realised that he had completely forgotten about his life as a sergeant during the duel. For a moment, the outside world had ceased to exist, and he had felt free of all the worries that troubled him.

"Maybe we can do it again some time," Alicia suggested.

Teo was about to say that he'd be more than happy to, but then they noticed a soldier who was running down the street towards them. Teo saw Alicia stiffen and grab a better hold of her sword. He knew then and there that there would never be a second duel between them, at least as friends.

"Sir! I've been looking for you everywhere!" the soldier said as he got closer.

"What is it? Can't this wait?" Teo asked.

The soldier shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir. I know it's your day off, but the commander requests you in his office at once," he said.

Teo swore under his breath. What did the bastard want of him now? He turned back to Alicia in order to apologize for his abrupt departure, but she was faster than him.

"You're in the army?" she asked, anger making her voice hard.

"Sergeant Angelo at your service," Teo said.

"So, you're the one who tried to destroy Jorge's store yesterday. What did you try to get at here? Did you come to see if my swords are fake like Jorge's fabrics?" Alicia asked.

"No, of course not. It's my day off, so I wanted to -"

"Or maybe you heard about the strange woman who likes swords and decided to come and make fun of me? But it doesn't matter. I take back my offer for another duel. When I fight with the army, it's out of necessity, not for pleasure," Alicia continued.

"But I -"

"So, unless you're going to arrest me, I'm afraid we won't face each other again, Sergeant," Alicia said. She turned around and started marching towards her smithy.

"Are we going to arrest her, sir?" the soldier asked.

"Of course not, you fool. She hasn't done anything," Teo snapped.

Alicia slammed the door to her smithy shut. Teo turned around to march past the soldier. Whatever the commander had to say to him, it had better be worth ruining his day.


	9. Disaster at the Mine

**DIFFERENT SHADES OF JUSTICE**

**Chapter 8**

The following day, Teo was assigned to patrolling the streets of San Tasco with a handful of men. It had quickly become his least favourite assignment. By now, the people had a very good idea of what kind of man he was. It was almost unbearable to walk past them in the street and sense the resentment and fear that was directed at him. He wanted to avert his eyes in shame, but all he could do was keep his face neutral and act like the opinions of the commoners didn't matter to him.

I wish I were positioned at the station again, he thought. At least there he could hide from the people and their rightful judgement of his actions, but he knew it was no solution. It made him feel a little better, but it didn't change any of the things he had done.

He stopped on his tracks when he suddenly overheard Diego's voice in the crowd. Teo turned to look and saw Diego, Lolita and Bernard doing some shopping at a fruit stand at the town square. He knew he should have turned his back and left, but he found himself drawn to the sight.

"Can we get some apples, too?" Bernard was asking.

"I don't know. I think we have plenty of them left at home," Diego said.

"But it's going to be hours before we get back! I'm hungry now," Bernard complained.

Lolita paid the merchant and handed a couple of apples to Bernard. She put the rest into her basket.

"Here, I'll buy you some since Diego can't be bothered to take care of you," she said.

Diego tried to slip his hand into the basket to get an apple, too, but Lolita pushed his hand away. "Diego! You're the one who didn't want to buy them, so you aren't getting any now!" she said and hid the basket behind her back.

Diego is so lucky, Teo thought. Even though he was leading a dangerous double life and had to rely on lies, he could still be happy. His façade didn't make his loved ones turn away in disgust. Every friend he had was genuine, and it was clear to anyone that even if Lolita nagged at him about his weaknesses, she still cared deeply for him. Teo knew he could never have a relationship like that for as long as he had to pretend to be someone else.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice how Diego tried to grab the basket from Lolita and how she turned away from him, laughing as she started running with the apples. Her attention was elsewhere, too, and the two of them didn't become aware of each other until Lolita bumped into him, dropping her basket.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she blurted out, but then she realised who she was talking to, and the smile on her face immediately disappeared.

Teo's first instinct was to pick up her basket and apologize, but he stopped himself just in time. Instead, he forced all his earlier hesitation away from his features and regarded Lolita with an arrogant sneer.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" he asked. He then turned to look at Diego who had just reached them. "And you, try to look after your woman. Otherwise she'll be in trouble."

"Hey, now. You shouldn't talk about Lolita like that," Diego said. Instead of confronting Teo like a man of his status should have, he bent down to pick up the apples. Teo and Lolita stared at him, both of them with an expression of disbelief.

"Diego! Aren't you at least going to defend me?" Lolita asked.

"It's alright. I think both of you were at fault for what happened. And look, your apples are just fine," Diego said.

Lolita snatched the basket from him. Thankfully for Diego, the bulk of her anger wasn't directed at him this time. Teo had no choice but to take a surprised step back when she poked her finger at his chest and glared at him with a nearly murderous gleam in her eyes.

"I don't know who you think you are, but let me tell you that I have never met anyone as despicable as you!" she said.

"Lolita, maybe we should just leave," Diego suggested and grabbed her arm to pull her away, but she wrenched herself free from his hold.

"I know not to expect much from the army, so the problem isn't that you turned out to be just horrible as the others. But I loathe to think that someone who was Diego's friend could actually be such a rotten man. The way you talked to Diego at the party made me sick. Weren't you two supposed to be best friends?" Lolita ranted, and it was a true struggle for Teo to keep looking her into the eyes.

He laughed, hoping that it didn't sound as hollow as he felt. "In Spain, Diego was useful to me because he was the son of a rich landowner. Here he is only a burden to me and my career, so I see no reason to endure his whining," he said.

Lolita's eyes widened at his words, and most of her anger was replaced by shock and confusion. "You can't be serious," she said.

"I'm perfectly serious. And now if you would excuse me. I have duties to attend to and don't want to waste any more of my time talking to you," Teo said.

"You're horrible! I cant' believe I liked you!" Bernard yelled at him as he was turning away.

"Just what is up with that guy?" Lolita growled.

Whatever they said next, Teo didn't hear it. He walked behind a corner and let out a sigh, feeling tired and heavy. He had done his best not to look at Diego during the short exchange, but his friend's mere presence had been enough to pain him.

He clenched his eyes shut for a moment and told himself to get a grip. He had no time to waste feeling sorry for himself. He had sworn he'd help Diego win his battle, and the time for second thoughts was long over.

* * *

He met with Diego that night. As usual, Diego was there before him, but this time Teo was a little late. For reasons he couldn't name, he felt reluctant to face Diego now. It was only out of necessity that he did.

"Raymond is planning to -" he started as soon as he made it Teo, but Diego interrupted him.

"That can wait. Teo, are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course. What do you mean?" Teo replied.

"Don't lie to me. I know the scene in town upset you, and I'm sorry it came to that. If I had noticed you earlier, I would have taken Lolita and Bernard elsewhere," Diego said.

"Don't apologize. It worked in our favour. I got another chance to show how much I loathe you. Some of the soldiers saw that, and word of it might reach at least Gabriel. He can't stand you, so it's it'll be good if he thinks I can't either," Teo said.

"Teo, stop! You're ruining your whole life with this act. I've heard what Raymond has ordered you to do, and I don't think this is worth it. You can try to pretend that you aren't upset all you want, but I know that following his orders isn't easy on you. You can still reconsider this. Please, let's stop this madness when it's not yet too late," Diego said.

Don't tempt me, Diego, Teo thought. His friend had no idea how gladly he would have liked to say yes. All he had to do was to admit that this was too much for him, and then he could apologize to everyone. Then he could be there laughing with Diego, Lolita and Bernard as they went shopping instead of having to watch them from afar.

He chuckled in the most carefree fashion he could. "Diego, listen to yourself! You sound so desperate. There's no need to. I know what I'm doing, and you have no reason to be worried about me. Hasn't everything worked exactly like we planned so far?" he asked.

"Yes, but -"

"Then let's keep at it. I'm certain this is the road to victory," Teo said.

"If you're sure," Diego admitted reluctantly.

Teo proceeded to tell Diego about a new tax Raymond wanted to collect from mine owners. His main target was Mr. Orellana who had recently bought Ms. Sanchez's – or Mrs. Montejo's, as she now was – mines before she had moved elsewhere with her husband. Raymond said that their goal was to ruin Orellana's business so that he would be forced to sell everything to Kapital. Since it had been Teo's fault that Kapital's original plan had failed, he would now play a major part in setting things straight.

The next day, Teo and Gabriel were to take the men up to the mountains and force the owner to hand over the money if he didn't want to have the mine closed down. Naturally, nobody would be able to pay that kind of sum.

"If anyone puts up a struggle, we have the orders to blow up the mines to ensure the tunnels collapse and the Orellana will be ruined," Teo said.

"Dozens of families will lose their source of income if the army goes through with this plan," Diego said grimly.

"I doubt it will come to that. We have to keep the mines functional for Kapital," Teo said with disgust.

"It's still going to be a tricky situation," Diego said.

"I don't know how much I can do to help you. I'm sure Gabriel is watching my actions closely," Teo said.

"Don't worry about that. I never had much trouble against the army even when you weren't here," Diego said. His smile was so reassuring that Teo felt a little better at least about that.

"Just make sure you make it out alive," he said.

"If Gabriel is there, I don't need to worry. He has got it into his head that he wants to be the one to defeat Zorro. It's not unusual for him to order the soldiers to stand back while we duel," Diego said.

Teo couldn't help but chuckle. "After you defeat him, I guess I'll have to give it a try, too. It's probably for the best if I lose fast so that Gabriel's ego won't be wounded," he said.

"We had better not make a habit out of you losing to me all the time. It's going to go into my head, and then it'll be a shock to me when have a real duel again," Diego said with equal amusement.

"I'm not sure how much longer I could come out as the winner in our duels. If you only knew how to use your speed to your advantage, you could defeat anyone," he said.

"Now you're flattering me. Don't forget that I was never able to defeat you in Spain," Diego said.

"But you were getting better all the time," Teo said.

"Only because I had an excellent teacher."

Teo felt some weight be lifted off his shoulders as he laughed and joked with Diego. It was such a relief to talk to Diego like a friend and momentarily forget what he spent his days doing and how many secrets he was keeping from everyone.

Maybe this is why Diego lets Bernard help him, he thought. It must have been hard for Diego to keep his double life a secret from his loved ones for so long. Having at least one person to talk to made it so much easier.

"By the way, Lolita told me about Alicia the other day. She said she was furious because of you. What exactly did you do to her?" Diego asked next.

"Nothing. She just didn't take kindly to the information that I'm an officer," Teo said. He had nearly forgotten about the red-haired woman already, and Diego's reminder annoyed him.

"You don't want to keep her angry at you. She used to dress up as Zorro and fight crime, and nobody realised that she wasn't the real thing," Diego said.

"I don't see how that could be avoided," Teo said sharply. "This is the role I have to play."

"Sorry. I wasn't really thinking what I was saying," Diego said. He hesitated before he continued, "Lolita said she has never seen Alicia so angry. She must have liked you if the truth made her so furious."

"More like disappointed," Teo said. He knew what Diego was getting at, which only added to his annoyance. It had been fun to practise with Alicia, and he had liked her. However, he wasn't interested in courting her. Even if he had been, it would have been impossible in his situation. It was the reminder that bothered him the most.

* * *

"You look a little tired, Sergeant," Gabriel pointed out the next day as they were riding towards the mines.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, sir," Teo said.

"And why is that? Aren't the beds here as comfortable as in Spain?" Gabriel asked.

Teo chuckled. "Oh, they're comfortable alright. Especially when you have someone to share them with," he said.

He had decided that he would claim he had a lady friend in town in case anyone ever saw him sneaking out of the barracks at night. It was the perfect excuse since he had no need to prove the existence of such a woman – he could always claim that he didn't want to dishonour her by revealing her name.

Gabriel snorted but didn't comment on his words. Gonzales had filled Teo in on that Gabriel had used to court Lolita but had been forced to give it up when Raymond had decided he was wasting too much time and resources on it. Teo couldn't say he was an expert on romance – he had always found swords more interesting than women – but he didn't understand how Gabriel had ever thought Lolita would be a good match for him.

Teo's amusement soon disappeared when they arrived at the mines. The workers had noticed their arrival and were all gathered outside the entrance to the tunnels. Several of them were holding their tools as if they were prepared to use them as weapons. The grim frowns on their faces didn't promise anything good.

"Who is in charge here?" Gabriel asked.

One man stepped forward.

"I am. My name is Orellana, and this mine belongs to me. What business does the army have here?" he asked.

"Don't take such a tone with me. We're here to carry out the commander's orders," Gabriel said.

"And those are?" Orellana asked in a challenging voice.

Gabriel pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, probably to make the whole scene look more official. Teo didn't think it was worth it. The commander's orders could have been written in gold and it wouldn't have made these people any more likely to accept them.

"The commander has decided that there will be a new tax on any mining business regardless of its size. The amount to be paid is determined by the annual income of the person who owns the mine and is to be paid immediately," Gabriel announced.

"What? But that's insane! My income doesn't come from the mine alone. I also have a small farm, and my wife sells our products in town," Orellana said.

"How you organize your business is of no interest to the army. All we care about is that you pay what's your duty to the king," Gabriel said.

"Then how much is it?" Orellana asked.

Gabriel told him the amount, which shocked even Teo who had been prepared for a high number.

How outrageous, he fumed. There was no way anyone could pay that much and remain in business. Orellana would have to lay off at least half of his workers, and then there wouldn't be enough men left to do all the work. His profit would drop dramatically, and sooner or later he would have to sell the mine.

"I can't pay that much! It would ruin me!" Orellana blurted out.

"That's nonsense. You're only lying to avoid your duties to the Crown," Gabriel replied.

"This isn't a tax. This is a robbery. There has been no official announcement of this, and – hey!" Orellana's complaint was cut short when Gabriel urged his horse to get closer and gave the poor man a kick to the chest. It sent Orellana stumbling back, and only the quick reflexes of his friends stopped him from falling to the ground.

"If you don't pay the tax right now, the army has no choice but to close down the mine and blow it up!" Gabriel barked.

"What? Blow it up? Why?" Orellana asked, eyes wide with shock.

Gabriel sneered. "As a reminder to the others so that they won't forget where their loyalties are," he said.

"This is insanity! You can't do this!" Orellana insisted, but the outrage in his voice had been replaced by despair. "I can't pay it all at once, but if you give me a little more time, I promise I'll -"

"Enough! Men, start taking the dynamite into the tunnels!" Gabriel ordered.

Teo and the others dismounted their horses and went to get the supplies from the army's wagon. The workers were huddled at the entrance to the mine and glowered at them. Teo didn't have a good feeling about that.

"Out of the way!" one of the soldiers yelled when they were about to enter the tunnel.

Nobody moved.

"I said out of the -" the soldier repeated, but he was cut off before he could finish. One of the workers brought up his pickaxe and struck the soldier in the face. The man fell with a cry, and his companions raised their muskets and pointed them at the workers.

"Don't shoot, you idiots! We'll all blow up if you do!" Gabriel snarled. His words might have saved them from a quick death, but they showed the workers that the army was unable to use their firearms against them. More of them took their tools, encouraged by their friend's example.

"Don't just stand there! Take out your swords and fight!" Gabriel ordered. He had already drawn his blade and remained on horseback where it was easier to strike at the revolting workers without them reaching him.

This is insanity, Teo thought. Someone was going to die soon, and he had no idea how to stop it. The soldiers were angry because of their injured comrade, and the workers had been forced into a corner by the army's demands. They had nothing more to lose.

"Calm down! There's no need to do this!" Teo called out, but his voice was buried under the ruckus from the others. Everywhere he looked, people were fighting. So far nobody seemed to have serious injuries, but it was only the matter of time before a soldier impaled someone with his sword or a mine worker cracker someone's skull – and when that happened, then the chaos could no longer be subdued.

From the corner of his eye, Teo saw one of the workers, a tall, burly man, raise his pickaxe with the intention of attacking a soldier from behind. Teo called out a warning, even as he knew that the soldier would never hear it from under all the noise and yelling.

He didn't even realise that he was moving until he had picked up a rock and thrown it at the worker. It him him straight in the forehead and sent him on his back to the ground. He didn't get up again.

He's unconscious, Teo thought. Everything else was impossible.

"Thank you, sir!" the soldier he had saved said, but Teo didn't feel like he had done anything worth thanking for. He knelt down by the fallen worker's side and looked for a pulse, trying to ignore how much the wound on his forehead was bleeding.

All of a sudden, there was a loud bang that made everyone freeze in mid-movement.

"Who was that? Didn't I tell you not to shoot?" Gabriel snarled, turning his horse around. He opened his mouth to yell a command at the soldiers, but the words died on his lips when he noticed the dark figure standing above them by the side of the mountain.

"Zorro!" Gabriel blurted out.

Zorro's eyes swept over them. Even from afar, Teo could see the stern and angry look on his face. He glanced down at his hands that were now red with the blood of the worker he had struck down. His stomach clenched with shame, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to disappear. He didn't want Diego to see him like this.

"Look at yourselves!" Zorro called out. "Is this the way soldiers are trained to act? You're without any order or purpose! I thought I could expect more from you, especially those leading you!"

"Shut up, you bastard!" Gabriel yelled, but his words could barely be heard from under the cheering of the workers.

"And you aren't much better," Zorro said to the people, which made them grow silent in stunned confusion. "What makes you think it's a good idea to revolt against the army like this? Did you think you would accomplish something other than your own deaths?"

"But we had no choice! They would have destroyed the mine!" Orellana argued.

"Even Raymond couldn't explain something like that to the governor general. Blowing up the mine would have made too many of his superiors curious. The army's threats were empty and only meant to scare you," Zorro said.

"And how were we supposed to know that?" Orellana asked.

"You can't have known that, but you shouldn't use violence against the army for as long as they don't threaten your lives. It will only make them strike back with more force, and it will look justified in the eyes of outsiders," Zorro said.

Teo knew that everything Diego was saying was right, but he couldn't blame the workers for their angry and displeased expressions. He knew better than well what it was like to feel like you were forced into a corner and to have no other options but to hit back. It was easy for Diego to talk like that, but he wasn't the one who had to live every day of his life in uncertainty and fear because of the army.

"Enough talk! Get down here and face me!" Gabriel demanded.

"You never learn, Lieutenant," Zorro remarked, but he had already unsheathed his sword and was descending towards the clearing where they were.

With Zorro and Gabriel facing each other, everyone else lost their interest in fighting and only watched the duel. Teo decided it was better to get the situation back under control and told the soldiers to sheath their swords and retreat to their horses.

"Is anyone injured?" he asked.

"Only Pastrana, sir," one of the soldiers replied and motioned towards the soldier who had received the first hit. Half of his face was a mess, but Teo hoped it only looked that bad because of the blood. Pastrana wasn't conscious, which was probably for the better.

"Take him to town and have him treated," he told to three of the soldiers. The men hurried to it, clearly relieved that they were finally given the order to take care of their comrade. Teo couldn't help but glance at the still on-going duel in annoyance. Gabriel was so intent on defeating Zorro that he had entirely forgotten his responsibilities as an officer.

Next he took a closer look at the workers. A few of them had already hurried to help the man Teo had struck down, and a few others who were injured were being treated, too. Thankfully, nobody else but the first man had serious injuries. Teo's stomach lurched when he watched the attempts to make the man wake up and how they didn't work.

"You probably shouldn't move him. Someone should go to town and get a -" he started, but he was stunned into silence when the men turned to look at him with eyes full of fury.

"You keep out of this! You've caused enough damage," one of them snarled.

"I only want to help," Teo said, but he could tell the people didn't want to have anything to do with him. They looked ready to attack him if he took one step further, but thankfully it never came to that.

They all turned to look when there was a clang and a curse from Gabriel. Zorro had defeated him and forced the sword from his hand. Gabriel made the move to reach for it, but Zorro pointed the tip of his blade at his throat and told him not to move.

"You will take your men and leave right now," Zorro said. His voice was thick with anger that Teo had never heard before. Even Gabriel seemed to be taken aback by it because he didn't try to argue with Zorro.

Teo didn't know whether he should have challenged Zorro or not. He and Diego had planned it the previous night, but he could tell how angry Diego was. His shoulders were so stiff it was a wonder he had defeated Gabriel, and Teo could imagine his eyes burning with anger behind his mask. Gritting his teeth, he turned his back to Zorro. He felt reluctant to face him now, and it wouldn't have looked good if he had ignored Gabriel's orders.

Cheers and taunts from the mine workers accompanied them as they started riding away. They were echoing in Teo's ears long after they had travelled too far to hear them. It took all his willpower to remain to Gabriel's right and not strike his heels against his horse's sides to try to get away from the shame and guilt.


	10. Falling

**Note: **I posted two chapters this time because this chapter is short by my standards. I couldn't come up with anything else to add here, and I didn't want to write something just for the sake of the word count. If you automatically clicked to the latest chapter, you need to go back a bit.

**DIFFERENT SHADES OF JUSTICE**

**Chapter 9**

"The recent incident at the mine was most unfortunate. I'm sure you agree that we can't just let the matter be, Sergeant," Raymond said.

"Of course, sir," Teo replied. He did his best not to clench his fists. He would have just rather put the whole ordeal behind him and forgotten that it had ever happened. Whatever the commander had in mind wouldn't do anything to improve the situation.

"It's shameful how the workers tried to rebel against the army. We can't let this behaviour go unpunished or the people will think that it's acceptable or that we're weak. I have already ordered all the workers from the mine to be arrested. They will be flogged in public in two hours. I expect you to be there to oversee it," Raymond said.

"Me, sir?" Teo asked in surprise.

"Yes, you. Lieutenant Gabriel is busy with something else, and I fear Captain Jekyll and Sergeant Gonzales would go easy on the criminals. I trust I don't have to worry about that when you're in charge," Raymond said.

"Of course not, sir," Teo said, hoping that the commander wouldn't notice how hard it suddenly was to keep his voice steady.

"Good. That was all, Sergeant. You're dismissed," Raymond said.

Teo felt a headache coming as he left the office and walked outside. He was certain that Raymond had assigned this task to him just to give him another test. This time he didn't know if he could pass it. He didn't have the time to alert Diego to this, so there would be no help coming from Zorro.

Diego had been angry with him after the incident at the mine. The situation had got out of control, but Teo didn't know what he could have done to change it. He didn't regret saving the life of the soldier, but he was worried about the man he had injured, even after Diego had assured him that he was alive and wouldn't suffer a permanent injury.

He had been unable to do anything about the situation at the mine, but was this really so much different? Raymond had given him an order. If he disobeyed, he'd not only be abandoning his duties, but he'd lose all the trust Raymond had in him.

"You don't look too good," Gonzales said as they passed each other on the yard.

"I have orders I don't like," Teo said.

"Oh? What do you have to do?" Gonzales asked.

"Have those arrested workers flogged," Teo said.

"Ah," Gonzales said, wincing in sympathy. "I was afraid something like that would happen when we had to arrest them." He paused. "So, what are you going to do?"

"What do you think? I'll have them flogged, of course," Teo said in irritation.

"Of course," Gonzales muttered. Then his eyes brightened. "Maybe Zorro will be there to stop it before -"

"If he shows up, I'll arrest him and have him flogged, too. Don't forget that he's a criminal. He probably gave the workers the idea to rebel in the first place," Teo cut him off. He knew it wasn't right to take his frustration out on Gonzales, but he couldn't help it. He was sick of having to do this, and he needed to yell at someone.

"I don't think Zorro would -"

"Are you on his side?" Teo asked. He didn't wait for Gonzales to answer but started marching towards the stables to get his horse. The soldiers had already brought out the prisoners who were sitting in a wagon with their hands bound before them. Someone had had the sense to make them remove their shirts before that.

Teo felt like he was leading human cattle as he guided his horse to his place before the wagon and did his best to avoid looking at the captured men. He gave the soldiers the order to follow him. The way to town felt agonizingly long and short at the same time; he had never felt as ashamed of himself as now and only wanted it to end, but what awaited them in town frightened him even more.

They arrived at the town square when it was the busiest time of the day. The people immediately noticed the army and made way for them. Teo ordered everyone to stop when they came to the fountain that was in the middle of the square.

All of a sudden, it became very quiet. Everyone was staring at him. Their anxious faces angered him; this wasn't his fault, so they had no right to look at him like that. He could do nothing about this.

"As you know, a group of you tried to rise against the army a few days ago. Thankfully there were no casualties, but such acts of disobedience are still very much not tolerated. The commander has ordered these men to be flogged as a warning to you all," he announced.

There were shocked gasps and angry shouts before he even finished.

"This can't be!"

"The army has no right to do this!"

"Those men were only defending themselves!"

Teo ignored all the comments and ordered the soldiers to take the prisoners down. They would each step up to stand on the wagon to receive their punishment so that everyone would be able to watch. He tuned out the protests of the people until one voice was heard over the others.

"They haven't even had a trial!"

Teo turned around to look when he heard Lolita's voice. His eyes were immediately drawn to her direction, and he could see her stand in the midst of the crowd. Even from a distance, he could see how she was stiff with anger. The people standing near her quickly stepped away, knowing that Lolita wasn't one to hold back and not wanting to be associated with her.

The only people who stayed by her side were Diego and Alicia. Teo felt his hopes flare up; if Diego was here, surely he could do something.

"We're ready, sir," one of the soldiers came to tell him.

"Already?" Teo asked. He had been hoping it would take a little longer. He had to win some time if he wanted to give Diego a chance to slip away and come back as Zorro. He glanced to his friend's direction, but he saw that Lolita and Alicia were arguing with him about something. Most likely they wanted him to stand up against this.

"Sir? Are you listening to me?" the soldier asked.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?" Teo asked.

"I just asked if we should start now," the soldier said.

Teo turned to look at the prisoners, and he realised that he had no excuse to keep waiting. He could have stopped all this from happening, he knew, but then he would have had to explain himself to Raymond. He had come so far that he couldn't lose the commander's trust now, even if he had to do something this despicable.

"Yes, we'll start now," he said.

Thankfully, he wouldn't have to be the one to deliver the blows. He was in charge, so he was perfectly within his rights to give the task to someone else. One of the soldiers had even volunteered earlier. Teo made the note to avoid that man as much as he could in the future.

"The commander has ordered twenty lashes for each man," he announced. He gave the soldier with the whip the sign to start.

Teo grit his teeth when there was a loud smack and a cry of pain as the whip connected with the prisoner's back. He wanted to turn away, but he knew he had to witness every lash and show no signs of weakness.

It's for the common good, he thought. He had to do this. He had no choice. The end justified the means.

"You can't do this! Stop it!" Lolita yelled.

Teo turned to look at her again. He noticed that Alicia was holding her back and that Diego had disappeared.

Please hurry, my friend, Teo thought.

The punishment of the first prisoner was over, so they moved on to the next man. Then the next and then the next. They managed to deliver ten lashes to the fourth man when there was a sudden gunshot. The man holding the whip jumped back and fell off the wagon as a musket ball nearly missed his foot.

"Look! It's Zorro!" someone in the crowd called out.

Everyone turned to look towards the rooftops. Zorro was standing there, holding a pistol.

"I thought I had seen the extent of the army's shameful actions at the mine, but I see there is no limit to your cruelty. This ends here!" he announced.

A few of the soldiers raised their muskets, but Teo waved at them to stop.

"Don't shoot," he said. "Zorro has humiliated me enough. He's mine," he said.

The people made way for Zorro as he jumped down from the roof. Teo had unsheathed his sword even before the outlaw reached the ground; he was eager to have this over with so that Zorro could release the prisoners and everyone could go home.

"You have gone too far this time, Sergeant," Zorro said as their blades clashed. Teo got the uncomfortable feeling that his words weren't part of the act this time.

Their fight was more brutal than ever before. He didn't think his friend had ever faced him with such anger and impatience in his moves as now. Yet his anger didn't result in mistakes; Zorro's technique was nearly perfect and the fury made him unpredictable. Teo wasn't sure if he could win this fight even if he tried.

Pain suddenly flared up in his right arm, and he nearly dropped his sword. Zorro had cut him! For a moment he was too shocked to act, which cost him the battle. His sword flew from his hand, and Zorro drew an elaborate Z into his jacket before he had had the time to realise what had happened. The next thing he knew was that the tip of Zorro's blade was dangerously close to his throat.

"You will order your men to let everyone go," Zorro said. His voice was so thick with anger that Teo knew that the cut had been no accident.

"Well?" Zorro insisted when there was no reply right away.

"Let... let the prisoners go," Teo croaked.

The soldiers worked fast, as incidents like these were a routine to them. A few people from the crowd came to assist the men who had received their full punishment and escorted them away to get help. The relief Teo could have felt at this turn of events was diminished by the furious look in Zorro's eyes.

When everyone was free, Zorro removed his sword from Teo's throat. He retreated until he could jump on top of a pile of barrels that allowed him to climb back on the roof.

"For your own sake, Sergeant, I hope something like this will never happen again," Zorro said before he jumped down on the other side of the building. Cheers from the people accompanied him.

"Sir, should we give chase?" one of the soldiers asked.

"No, we're leaving," Teo announced. He glanced at his arm but decided that the cut wasn't so deep that it would require immediate attention. He'd have it looked at after they had returned to the barracks.

* * *

Teo winced as Gonzales finished tying a bandage around his arm. The situation reminded him of his first day in San Tasco, but unlike then, now his mood was so sour he had to force himself to listen to what the sergeant was saying.

"This isn't like Zorro at all," Gonzales said. "Zorro has never hurt anyone in the army like this. Not even the lieutenant. I would think it was an accident, but -"

"Zorro makes no mistakes," Teo finished for him.

"It's strange. Something like this didn't happen even when we were going to execute prisoners," Gonzales continued.

"I think you've made that perfectly clear already," Teo said in irritation. Gonzales had no way to know it, but his words frustrated him to no end. He knew exactly why Zorro had got so angry this time. He had thought his friend was above having innocent men flogged and had been disappointed when that wasn't the case.

Teo was still convinced that he had done the right thing. It had been necessary in order to maintain Raymond's trust in him. He wanted to make Diego understand that, but he felt very reluctant to meet him now. The anger in his eyes had been too real and reminded Teo of what he would get if Diego ever learnt the truth of his actions in Spain.

* * *

Whenever Teo arrived at a new town, the first place he visited was the town square where the wanted posters were. He would casually walk past them and barely even glance at them as he went to buy some fruit. Then he'd talk to a few people, ask irrelevant questions about the weather and the latest gossip, and only then would he approach the posters, a bored expression on his face as if he only wanted to kill some time while munching on his apple.

This time it didn't go like that. The town square was entirely deserted. The stands that were usually about to collapse under the weight of fruit and bread were empty and dusty. Water had stopped flowing in the fountain in the middle of the square.

But there were wanted posters. Plenty of them. As he got closer, Teo had the uncomfortable feeling that he was doing something wrong, but he couldn't stop his feet from moving. When he reached the first poster, all he could do was stare at it in confusion.

I've already caught this man, he thought. Why was there still a poster of him? Maybe they had forgotten to take it away.

He moved on to the next poster. It showed an equally familiar face. Teo had shot this man near a village in southern Spain.

The next man was a merchant he had hunted down for smuggling. The one after that was the young nobleman who had cheated on his fiancée.

"What the hell is this?" Teo asked out loud. He reached out to tear down the poster, but there was an identical one right under it. He ripped that one apart, too, and the one after that and the one after that, but there was always a new picture looking at him.

He took back a few shaky steps, feeling like his fingers were on fire from touching the paper.

He turned around and started running away, but he realised that the streets were lined with plaques that all showed posters of people he had hunted down or killed. No matter how far he ran or how many corners he turned, the streets wouldn't end and always brought him back to the town square.

One plaque suddenly caught his attention, and his breath was caught in his throat. It was the woman who had attacked him in Spain.

"No, that wasn't me. I didn't kill her," he said in panic. It hadn't been his fault!

The poster started twisting and wrinkling like it was being burnt by invisible fire. The woman's face became a gruesome, rotten mockery of her once beautiful features, but her eyes never changed. They were just as full of hate as they had been on that day in Spain.

"It was you," she said in a scornful voice. "You killed me and my husband. It was you! It was you! It was you!"

"No, it wasn't me! Shut up!" Teo shrieked and started running again, but the woman's hateful words didn't grow any quieter. It was the opposite; her voice became louder and louder until it was painful. Teo covered his ears and fell on his knees with a pitiful wail.

"I'm sorry," he said, but he couldn't even hear his own voice under the accusations of the woman. Tears were burning in his eyes, and he was soon sobbing on the ground. "I'm so sorry."

All of a sudden, the woman's voice disappeared. Teo was so startled by it that for a moment he could do nothing but remain on the ground, gasping for breath and blinking to clear his vision. The poster of the woman was gone, but all the others were still there.

No, wait. All of the posters had changed. They all had the same face now.

A chill went down Teo's spine as he found himself staring at a detailed image of Zorro. The pictures were so well drawn that he almost looked alive.

He shook his head. "No. I haven't killed Zorro. I will never kill Zorro! He's my best friend," he said.

"Don't be so sure of that."

Teo whirled around when he heard the voice. He felt a wave of relief wash over him. Diego was walking towards him.

"You're still alive!" he said and took the first steps towards him, but the anger on Diego's face made him stop.

"The men you had flogged today are dead," Diego said, his voice thick with accusation.

"What?" Teo asked. How could that be? They hadn't been hurt so bad that –! Diego had to be lying.

"You're just like everyone else in the army. And I know everything about what you did in Spain. You're a nothing but a murderer, Teo," Diego said.

"Diego, let me explain! I didn't mean to kill those men, believe me! Please let me explain!" Teo begged, but the cold indifference on Diego's face didn't waver.

"You're no longer a friend of mine. You're not only Zorro's enemy but mine as well," Diego said. He turned around and started walking away. Teo tried to run after him, but the street was suddenly blocked by plaques with the posters of Zorro. He tried to shove them aside until his hands were bleeding, but he couldn't catch up with Diego. He was too slow.

"Diego, wait!" he called out just as his friend walked behind a corner and disappeared. "Diego, come back! I'll -"

Teo awoke with a start. It was too dark to see anything, and for a long time he only lay where he was, listening to his wild heartbeat. He didn't trust himself to move; his whole body felt weak, like it wouldn't carry his weight if he were to try to get up.

It was only a nightmare, he thought, but that realisation didn't bring him much relief. The guilt and fear he had felt were just as real now. He could do nothing to forget about the Spanish woman and all the others whom he had killed or whose lives he had ruined. No matter how sorry he was, he could never make up for what he had done.

Teo could no longer remain still, so he sat up on the edge of his bed and leaned his forehead on his hands. His face felt sticky and his hair was glued against his head. He shivered, but he couldn't tell if it was cold in the room or if the chill came from inside him.

He was certain Diego was waiting for him at their usual spot and that he should have gone to talk to him, but the thought had felt so repulsive that he had gone to bed instead. Teo was afraid that Diego might see his crimes written all over his face if they were to talk now. And then it would go just like in his nightmare. Then Diego would look at him in disgust and denounce their friendship for real.

"Hell, what should I do?" he muttered. Diego's friendship was the only important thing he had left in his life. He didn't want to lose it, but sooner or later Diego would have to know the truth. Just like Teo had recognised his features behind Zorro's mask, Diego was bound to notice that something was wrong with him.

Maybe this was meant to be his punishment. He had avoided the law and the consequences of his actions and tried to go on with his life. He had been arrogant enough to think that he could make up for his crimes in the army. Maybe his time to pay was about to come.


	11. The Trap

**DIFFERENT SHADES OF JUSTICE**

**Chapter 10**

"Looks like your friend in town is keeping you busy at night, Sergeant."

Teo turned to look at Gabriel. The lieutenant was glaring down at him with a displeased frown on his face, but since it was his default expression, it was hard to tell if he was really angry or not.

"I'm sorry, sir," Teo said. He knew he looked terrible. Almost every night, his dreams were haunted by memories of the people he had hurt. It wasn't just the people in Spain anymore. Now there were faces from San Tasco in the crowd, accusing him of stealing from them and striking them down when he should have been there to help them. The men he had had flogged hadn't died, thankfully, but they were there, too.

The worst was of course how Diego kept looking at him with eyes full of hate and betrayal. His accusations of how Teo had broken their promise and sullied his honour hurt Teo more than anything else he could imagine. And yet it was almost a disappointment when he woke up; he knew that the moment when Diego would discover the truth was still ahead.

"You should pay a little more attention to your duties," Gabriel said.

"Yes, sir," Teo said, though he didn't know what he could have done better. The only thing he constantly failed at was defeating Zorro. Since Gabriel wasn't any better at it himself, he was hardly in the position to complain.

Not much had changed in the past few days after the incident at the town square. Teo did his best to play his role as a selfish and greedy officer. To the people, he showed only his cruel side. With Raymond and Gabriel, he did his best to convince them that he was loyal and just as ruthless as them. Raymond seemed to believe him for he had started to talk to Teo like to an accomplice. Teo was sure there were still things that Raymond didn't share with him, but he was ready to bet that the commander didn't share everything with Gabriel either.

The lieutenant was a different case. He didn't bother to hide his dislike for him, but Teo had no idea if it was because he didn't trust him or because he had defeated him on his first day. He had made sure to lose every time Gabriel challenged him, but that hadn't helped so far.

Then there was Diego. Teo had spoken to him only briefly after what happened – Diego had cornered him in the street one day after Teo had missed their nightly meetings twice. Teo had expected Diego's anger, but the worry had been a surprise. Diego had made him promise that he'd come to their next meeting so that they could talk. Despite his nervousness, Teo was planning to keep his word. He couldn't run from that moment forever.

"The commander said he'll be expecting you in his office after you return from patrol tomorrow," Gabriel said.

"Do you know what he wants?" Teo asked. That was a little unusual. If Raymond had something to say to him, why couldn't he say it right now?

"No," Gabriel said, and his angry voice revealed just how much that annoyed him. Teo was barely able to hide his smirk. Maybe he was becoming so useful in Raymond's eyes that Gabriel felt his position was threatened.

There was nothing special going on that day. For now Teo had no duties, but he was expected to be patrolling the streets in the evening and at night. It was the perfect opportunity to slip away and look for Diego in case Raymond was about to share some plans with him.

"Is everything about tomorrow proceeding as planned?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, sir. The men know what is expected of them," Teo replied.

Gabriel nodded. "Good. And be careful. Gonzales will accompany you. He has been close with Jekyll as of late, and the last thing we need is either one of them to suspect anything," he said.

"Of course, sir," Teo said. He knew that wasn't going to be a problem. Gonzales was easy to trick. It wasn't that the other sergeant was stupid, though that was what Raymond and Gabriel thought. Teo had seen the clever spark in Gonzales' eyes more than once and knew that he was capable of more than anyone expected. The problem was that he had so much faith in his superiors that the idea that they might be up to no good simply didn't enter his mind. If someone were to give him the nudge at the right time, Gonzales could turn out to be a lot of trouble for their plans.

Jekyll was very similar, but the two officers had one major difference. Gonzales believed in his superiors because he was such a good person with so much faith in humanity. Jekyll believed in them simply because he believed in the army and the rightfulness of its rule.

The following day, Teo would be taking over the patrols outside San Tasco so that Jekyll could be moved to other duties. Raymond had said he wanted to get the captain out of the way before he and his friends in the South India Trading Company started setting their bigger plans into motion. That would keep Gabriel busy as well, so it was up to Teo and Gonzales to keep looking for the rebels that Zorro had released some weeks ago.

If Diego hadn't told him that the rebels were still in the area and making plans to fight the army, he would have thought that the search was entirely futile. As it was, he was glad the rebels were so good at hiding that he didn't have to fight them.

"Rico is a good man," Diego had said. "He and his friends will surely strike against the army as soon as they have enough resources and a good plan."

Gabriel didn't look at all impressed by Teo's assurance. "Zorro has been strangely active lately. If he shows up, don't hesitate to shoot him," he said.

"If he shows up, I'll bring his body back to the barracks with me, sir," Teo promised.

"We'll see about that," Gabriel said, and Teo didn't like the amused smirk that briefly appeared on his lips.

* * *

The patrol had finished exactly like Teo had planned. They didn't find the rebels and returned to the barracks to be told that they were utter failures and a shame to the army. Teo had known to expect it, but it still wasn't a delightful experience after a day spent riding.

"It's hardly out fault the rebels weren't kind enough to show themselves," Gonzales muttered once Gabriel was finished yelling at them and had left.

"I'm starting to look forward to going on patrol with him because then he at least won't get to yell about things that aren't in our control," Teo said.

"Oh, believe me. He'll find plenty of reasons to yell even then," Gonzales said. He stretched his back and said he was going to have a glass of wine before retiring for the night. He invited Teo to join him, and Teo almost accepted, but then he decided that he had better see if Raymond was still in his office and report to him.

"I would wait until morning," Gonzales said.

"I was given orders that I should be there. Besides, I'm still numb from Gabriel yelling at me, so it's easier to take the commander's scathing remarks now than tomorrow," Teo said. That, and he might get some new, interesting orders.

"I'll save you some wine in case you need it," Gonzales said in sympathy.

When Teo entered the main building and went upstairs, he noticed that the door to Raymond's office was slightly ajar. He frowned; Raymond like everything done with precision. Teo's first thought was that the commander wasn't in his office at all and that someone had sneaked in, but then he heard the voices coming from inside.

"Sir, I'm not sure if this is a wise things to do. There are too many risks," Gabriel said.

"I'm well aware of the risks, Lieutenant, but if everything goes like I've planned, our reward will be worth it," Raymond said.

Teo froze where he was, afraid to breathe. This could be exactly what he had been hoping to hear for a long time. If he knew about Raymond's true plans, he and Diego could set up a trap for the commander.

"But getting the governor general out of the way is going to be dangerous. If even one thing goes wrong -" Gabriel started, but Raymond cut him off.

"Nothing will go wrong. I have everything planned to perfection. All that we still need to determine is whether we can trust Sergeant Angelo," the commander said.

Gabriel must have let his opinion show on his face because Raymond chuckled dryly and continued, "I know you don't trust him. I have my suspicions, too, but my next orders for him should show his true colours to us."

"What are you planning, sir?" Gabriel asked.

"Don't be impatient, Lieutenant. I will tell you everything in due time," Raymond said.

Teo had a hard time deciding what to do. He had been ordered to see Raymond in his office after returning from patrol, but if he knocked on the door now, the commander would be suspicious of how much he had heard.

I will come back later, he decided as he turned away. Raymond would probably be angry at him for being late, but it didn't matter. Winning his trust was too essential for Teo's plans.

* * *

"If I were an enemy, you would be a dead man now."

Teo whirled around, startled by Diego's voice. It was a dark night with the clouds covering the moon every few minutes, so he had trouble recognising his friend's features.

"Oh, it's you. I didn't hear you at all," he said.

"I noticed that, and I wasn't even trying to be careful," Diego said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I'm just a little tired," Teo said.

"You don't look too good," Diego said. It made Teo wonder if his friend truly had the eyes of a fox.

"You wouldn't believe what a slave driver Raymond can be," Teo said with a chuckle, but he could tell that Diego didn't share his amusement.

"I'm worried about you. I can see that you aren't well. We should end this," Diego said.

"No. This has led to so much good. Zorro has been able to help the people more than ever before. Almost all of the army's attempts to exploit them have been ruined," Teo said.

"I'm starting to think it's not worth it. You can't take this forever. And what happened at the town square was inexcusable. What if -" Diego started, but Teo cut him off.

"It all ended well, didn't it?" he asked impatiently.

"You had innocent men flogged!" Diego snapped.

"You know there was no choice. I couldn't disobey my orders. It all came as a surprise to me, too. I had no time to inform you," Teo said.

"What if I hadn't been at the town square? Would you have made every man go through that?" Diego asked.

"What choice did I have? I'm not a civilian, Diego!" Teo said.

"You could become one! Leave the army, Teo. This is too much. I don't want to watch you commit such acts of cruelty. It makes me..." Diego started, but he trailed off.

"It makes you what? See me as an enemy?" Teo challenged. Though his arm was healing well, he thought he could suddenly feel the burn of the wound Diego had given him.

"Of course not," Diego said in equal irritation. "It's just that I worry about you," he said.

"Then stop it!" Teo snarled. "Really, Diego. I'm a grown man, and I know what I'm doing. Would you stop treating me like an idiot?"

He half hoped that Diego would grow angry. He felt so frustrated with his friend, but angry words weren't enough to solve the tension. He wanted to punch Diego, not because it would have solved anything but because it would have made him feel better. He wanted to rage at someone, and he was mortified to realise how much he wanted that someone to be Diego.

Fortunately, Diego had always been the calmer one of them. He said nothing more and chose to sit down on one of the boulders that were surrounding them. Teo forced himself to draw a deep breath and calm down. None of this was Diego's fault.

"I overheard Raymond and Gabriel's discussion tonight. They're planning to assassinate the governor general," he said once he felt he was in control again.

"What? But that's insane! Even Raymond wouldn't dare to do something like that," Diego said.

"He said he had an excellent plan, but I don't know what it is. Raymond doesn't trust me enough yet," Teo said.

"And that's a good thing. I shudder to think what you would have to do to earn his full trust," Diego said.

Teo opened his mouth to say that Raymond was considering placing his trust on him after the next day's patrol, but he decided against it. He and Diego didn't have the time to start another argument. Besides, he didn't have to tell Diego about every little thing that happened. He could do things alone.

"But it's going to be a problem. We have to find out more about the plan so that we can save the governor general," he said.

"He's coming to San Tasco in two weeks to inspect the troops. I'm sure that's when Raymond will strike," Diego said.

"He can't do it in public. I'm sure he will wait until they have retired to the governor general's mansion," Teo said.

"Or he will plant a killer with a musket somewhere. It wouldn't be the first time Raymond does that," Diego said.

There were countless ways Raymond could kill the governor general. Poison. Making something scare his horse. Pushing him from the window. Killing the man himself and claiming an unknown murderer had done it. Teo and Diego couldn't even begin to form a rescue plan when they didn't know anything more.

"I will do my best to find out what the commander is planning," Teo said. "But this wasn't the only piece of news I have."

"What else?" Diego asked.

"In two days, Gabriel is going to take some men and go collect wheat from the farmers," Teo said.

"Again? But they have already paid their taxes," Diego said.

"I know, but apparently that wasn't enough. I'm not going to be there this time, so it's going to be an easy fight for you," Teo said.

They spent a few more moments discussing their plans, but then it was time for them to part ways.

* * *

There was a lot of ruckus at the barracks two days later. Raymond had given Teo the orders to take a few men and go on patrol in the mountains again. Teo wasn't overly worried about that even though he didn't have the time to tell Diego of it. The chances that they would find the rebels were slim even if he were to put actual effort into it.

It wasn't just his group that was getting ready. Gabriel and his men were to depart to fulfil their task soon. Teo couldn't help but feel some smug satisfaction as he watched Gabriel bark orders at the soldiers. He wouldn't be that confident for much longer.

The two groups left the barracks together, led by Gabriel. When they had ridden for about half an hour, the lieutenant took his men and chose the road leading west. Teo and the rest continued towards the mountains.

Nothing happened for a few hours. The road was deserted because this route had fallen out of use when a better road had been built a few years ago. Now it was only used by those who had some business in the mountains, and since there weren't many such people, their group didn't meet anyone.

This would be a good place for the rebels to hide, Teo mused.

He was barely finished with that thought when the sound of a gunshot startled them all. Teo pulled at the reins to keep his horse under control and scanned the area. The shot had come from their left, probably from behind the boulders that littered the side of the mountain.

"Off your horses! Take cover!" Teo barked at the men. They were in plain sight and an easy target. It was a surprise the first shot hadn't killed any of them.

The soldiers wasted no time at dismounting their horses and diving behind every cover they could find. Thankfully, that part of the road was surrounded by boulders and bushes, so it would be difficult for their enemy to get them if they didn't move. If they had ridden only a few minutes further, there would have been no cover for them.

Two strokes of luck, Teo thought. He hoped they'd get a third one.

"Does everyone have a musket?" he asked of the soldiers.

"Yes, sir. We're all ready," the nearest soldier said.

Teo turned his head to take a look at his men. There were six of them, each one of them with years of experience in the army. He knew he could trust them and that he didn't have to worry about them. If given the chance, they could easily defeat this enemy and –

He gritted his teeth when he realised that they were probably fighting against the rebels. He didn't want to kill or catch them, but if he didn't take this battle seriously, he would endanger the lives of himself and his men. It was a risk he didn't want to take. Furthermore, it wouldn't have been right to give the men orders that could lead to their deaths.

"If possible, aim at arms and legs. We want to take them alive," he said.

"Yes, sir."

Teo took a peek over the boulder behind which he was hiding. He could see movement some distance away from them, but he couldn't understand what was going on. The rebels, or whoever their enemy was, had also taken cover behind boulders. Instead of remaining still, however, they seemed to be in the middle of a struggle of some sort.

Teo dared to straighten his form in order to have a better look. A gunshot rang out, and there was a pained yell, but it didn't come from anyone in the army.

"What's going on, sir?" one of the soldiers asked.

"They're fighting amongst themselves," Teo said.

"Then it's our chance, sir!"

Teo turned to look at the soldiers and their eager and hopeful faces. He realised that the only thing he could do was to order them to arrest their enemy. No excuse in the world could justify letting them go.

"Two of you go that way. You two stay here. The rest of us will surprise them from that side," he ordered.

They didn't have to worry about the rebels noticing them. Their struggle had turned into a battle. When Teo got closer, he saw that four men were wrestling on the ground while two others watched in confusion, having entirely forgotten the situation they were in.

What the hell got to them, he wondered, but there was no time to dwell on it. Their group reached the rebels, and the soldiers pointed their muskets at them. The only ones who noticed their arrival were the two men who weren't involved in the fight, but they were too stunned to say anything.

"Stop right now!" Teo snapped at the men who were still at each other. He had to repeat his order before his words had any effect, but finally the men stopped and turned to look at him. They all had bruises and were bleeding, but it was the anger on the faces of two of them that struck Teo the most.

"Dammit! Now look what you've done!" one of the men snapped.

"Oh, Rico," one of the addressed men said in a snide voice. Based on the bewildered look on Rico's face, he was just as surprised as Teo was.

"What?" Rico asked.

"Everything went exactly like we wanted to," the man said. He got up on his feet and brushed some dust off his trousers like he had no worry in the world.

"Don't move, you scoundrel," a soldier snapped at him.

"I wouldn't take that tone with me," the man said. He turned to look towards the road, and a grin spread on his face. He lifted his arm to wave at someone.

When Teo turned to look, he needed a few seconds to make sure he wasn't seeing things. More soldiers were approaching on the road, and right in the lead was Lieutenant Gabriel.

"What's he doing here?" he asked out loud. Gabriel was supposed to be stealing wheat from the farmers and fighting Zorro.

"Well, done, Sergeant!" Gabriel said as soon as he reached them.

"Sir, I don't understand," he said.

"You've finally found the rebels we've been looking for. The commander is going to be very pleased with you," Gabriel said. The smug smirk on his face made Teo sick to his stomach.

"But what are you doing here, sir? I thought you had assignments elsewhere," Teo said.

"There was a change of plans, and we decided to follow you. The rebels could have given you trouble," Gabriel said. He turned to eye the defeated men. The bruises on Rico's face and how his left eye was swelling shut seemed to improve the lieutenant's already bright mood for his smile grew even wider.

"But I see you handled it all without us. And that's thanks to our friends," he continued.

Gabriel's words made everyone turn to look at the two men who had been fighting with Rico and the others.

"They betrayed the others," Teo said as realisation hit him. That was why the men had been fighting! These two had fired the first shot on purpose to draw the army's attention to them and had then stopped their friends from defending themselves.

"Tomas! Is this true?" Rico asked, anger breaking his voice.

"Yes," Tomas replied. "And don't look that surprised. I'm sick of this, Rico. I'm tired of hiding in the wilderness and living every day with the fear of being found and arrested. I want to have a normal life."

"Nobody can have a normal life for as long as the army is in power! You should know that!" Rico said.

"With the money the army is going to pay us, we can have any kind of life we want to," Tomas said.

"Enough talk. We aren't here to tell our life stories to each other," Gabriel interrupted. He pointed at the closest soldiers. "Gather everyone by those boulders."

"What are you going to do, sir?" Teo asked as the soldiers hurried to fulfil the orders.

Gabriel chuckled. "What do you think? We're going to shoot all of them," he said.

"What? But sir! We don't have the right to do that! These men deserve a fair trial!" Teo said.

He wasn't the only one who seemed to think this. Several of the soldiers were staring at Gabriel with hesitation, and shock was written all over the faces of the rebels. Rico was the only one who didn't look surprised.

"These men don't deserve anything. They have caused enormous damage to the army, and they've escaped from prison once already. We won't let a single one of them leave this spot alive," Gabriel said.

"But, sir. We can't -" Teo started, but Gabriel cut him off.

"Those two, too," he said and pointed at Tomas and his accomplice.

"What? But we had a deal!" Tomas blurted out.

"The army doesn't make deals with rebels," Gabriel said with a sneer.

"Wait! You can't do this!" Tomas complained, but his protests went ignored. The soldiers who had arrived with Gabriel were quick to follow the lieutenant's orders and forced the rebels to form a straight line.

"Sir, I must object," Teo tried again. He had to clench his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. He couldn't just stand here and watch these men be murdered. Even real criminals didn't deserve it. Diego had said how brave these men were and how much good they had done –

Teo's thought was cut off when he suddenly realised that he had no idea what had happened to Diego. Had he faced Gabriel? If yes, why was the lieutenant here and in such a good mood? It was impossible that he could have won, wasn't it?

"Do you want the honours, Sergeant?" Gabriel asked.

"What?" Teo asked.

Gabriel shoved a musket into his hands. "You're the one who found them. It's only right that you shoot their leader," he said.

Teo moved his eyes to Rico. The man was young, probably his age, but even now he stood straight and refused to turn away before the soldiers' glares. Teo was ashamed to meet his eyes, so he moved his gaze to the musket in his hands. He had never before realised how heavy such a weapon was.

Teo gritted his teeth with indecision. He knew he should have thrown the musket away and denounced Gabriel's orders already, but he couldn't. He had come this far to win Raymond's trust, and he was so close to it. If he didn't follow Gabriel's orders now, it had all been for nothing.

He had sworn he wouldn't kill innocent people again, but... If he didn't do this, he wouldn't learn more about the plot to kill the governor general. What if he was murdered because Teo was hesitating now? Wasn't his life more important than those of these rebels?

If I kill these men, I will have the chance to destroy Raymond and save so many others, Teo thought. If he didn't kill them, he would ruin everything and not even save them – Gabriel would just order the soldiers to shoot them.

Teo raised the musket. His hands were numb, so he fumbled when he tried to find the trigger.

"Go ahead and shoot me. My blood will be remembered, and someone will take my place," Rico said.

"And here I thought you wouldn't be a man enough to do it," Gabriel said smugly.

"Don't underestimate me, sir. I know where my priorities are," Teo said.

Rico was standing beside the others rebels, some of whom were trembling with fright or had closed their eyes. Nobody was begging for mercy. Rico's words and example had silenced even the two men who had betrayed the others.

Teo's aim was perfect. He just had to pull the trigger.

There was a gunshot, and for one horrible moment Teo was certain that he had shot Rico. He didn't at first feel the pain in his hands or that he had dropped the musket, but once he did, he realised that all of the rebels were still standing.

He heard Gabriel call out something, but he was so distracted by the panicked beating of his heart that he didn't notice what was going on before the rebels let out overjoyed cheers. Everyone was looking upwards on the road. When Teo turned to look, he saw Zorro on his white horse and with a pistol in his hand.

"It's Zorro! Get him!" Gabriel yelled.

All of the soldiers turned their attention from the rebels to Zorro. They fired simultaneously, but somehow Zorro was able to avoid being hit. He reached them in no time, and his sword was already out before he jumped off his horse.

"This is low even for you, Lieutenant," Zorro said as he clashed swords with Gabriel.

"What then? I'm only doing my duty as a servant of the Crown," Gabriel said, his smile never leaving his face.

"You have no right to execute these men without a trial, and you know it!" Zorro said.

"Who needs to know? They won't complain once they're dead, and my men know better than to talk. As for you, you aren't going to be any more talkative than the rebels," Gabriel said.

At that exact moment, Zorro struck Gabriel's blade from his hand. There was uncharacteristic anger behind his attack, and it was a wonder he didn't break the lieutenant's wrist.

"Sometimes it's better to talk less and act more," Zorro remarked. He pressed the tip of his blade at Gabriel's throat, and for a second Teo was sure that he was going to kill him. Gabriel recognised Zorro's anger, too, and wisely didn't say anything.

"Sergeant, order the men to put away their weapons or the lieutenant dies. After that you will let Rico and the others take your horses. Nobody will move before they have made it past the horizon," Zorro said.

"You heard what he said!" Teo yelled at the soldiers.

The men dropped their muskets. They watched helplessly as the rebels went to take their horses and mounted them – even the two who had betrayed the others. Teo wasn't sure what Rico would do to them later, but for now it was wise for them to follow their old comrades.

Once the rebels were gone, Zorro removed his sword from Gabriel's throat and sheathed it. His eyes were blazing with anger as he addressed the man, "I hope this will be the last time I have to stop you from committing such atrocious crimes, Lieutenant."

"Don't think you can get away with this," Gabriel snarled.

Zorro said nothing more as he mounted his horse. It was like he was too angry to even speak to them anymore. He turned Viento around and struck his heels at the horse's sides. The soldiers hurried to pick up their muskets and fired at the fleeing outlaw, but as usual, they missed.

"Dammit! Where did you learn to shoot, you idiots?" Gabriel yelled.

"Our last training was with you, sir," one of the soldiers dared to say, and he was rewarded for it with a string of curses from the lieutenant.

Teo let out a sigh and sat down on the closest boulder. He pressed his hands against his knees to stop their sudden shaking. God. It had been so close. He had nearly killed innocent people again. A wave of nausea washed over him, and he had to close his eyes and swallow the bile in his throat.

If it hadn't been for Diego... If Diego hadn't come to stop him...

"Sergeant, what is the matter with you?"

Teo looked up when he heard Gabriel's harsh voice. The lieutenant was towering over him with a furious frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said.

"You had better be! You had the perfect chance to shoot the rebels and you didn't!" Gabriel yelled.

Teo lowered his eyes to his hands, full of shame and regret. The whole day had been a disaster. He was glad no blood had been spilled, but now his chances of winning Raymond's trust were ruined. The commander would never look favourably upon him again, especially once Gabriel was through telling him how Teo had objected to his orders.

"Sir, I don't understand. Why are you here? I thought you were going to collect wheat from the farmers," he said.

"We did, but Zorro stopped us. We decided to follow you and see if you'd need help. By the time we got here, you had found the rebels," Gabriel said.

Gabriel gave everyone the order to start the journey back to the barracks. They only had a few horses left, so most of them had to walk.

Teo forced his legs to carry him to the road. It was a stroke of luck that Zorro had arrived when he had. Otherwise... No, he didn't want to think about it.


	12. The Bitter Truth

Special thanks to **IcyWaters** for pointing out some truly embarrassing typos in the previous chapter.

**DIFFERENT SHADES OF JUSTICE**

**Chapter 11**

Teo was certain they were a sorry sight when they arrived at the barracks. Everyone was tired from the long walk. His feet were killing him, and his body was begging for rest.

"I will report to the commander. You're off duty until tomorrow," Gabriel said.

"Yes, sir," Teo said and let out a sigh of relief when the lieutenant was gone.

He noticed how Gonzales exited the office and approached him with a confused frown. When the sergeant reached him, he asked, "What happened? You were supposed to be back hours ago."

Teo gave Gonzales a brief explanation of what had taken place. Gonzales shook his head when he was done.

"That doesn't sound good," he said. "It could have ended really badly."

"We could have captured the rebels if the lieutenant hadn't decided to join us without a warning," Teo said.

Gonzales' frown deepened. "Join you? What do you mean? He was in charge of the patrol, wasn't he?" he asked.

"No, I was," Teo said, equally puzzled.

"But you left the barracks together," Gonzales said.

"Yes, but the lieutenant had a different task. It was a complete surprise that his group joined us later," Teo said.

"That's strange," Gonzales said, rubbing his chin. "I'm sure I was told that he would be leading the patrol today. But maybe I misunderstood something. It wouldn't be the first time."

"I'm too tired to think about it right now. I'm too tired to think about _anything_ right now," Teo said. On a whim, he added, "I have a bottle of wine in my room. Do you want to join me?"

"I'm on duty tonight," Gonzales said.

"Shame," Teo said with half a smile.

Once he made it to his room and closed the door, it was as if all remaining strength left his body at once. He stumbled to lie on his bed and closed his eyes. It would have been a relief to fall asleep, but he doubted he could.

"Oh, hell," he muttered as he thought back to the moment when he had held the musket. Guilt and shame threatened to choke him, and he wished he could forget about all of it. Faces from his nightmares flashed before him, and he opened his eyes to escape them.

He got up and walked to the cabinet where he had the bottle. It had become a habit to always have one at hand. He told himself it was just in case he and Gonzales wanted to talk some evening, but in truth he emptied most of the bottles alone whenever he had the next day off. It didn't change anything, but it made him feel a little better for a short while.

I should go and see Diego, he thought as he took the bottle. They had much to talk about, and Diego would no doubt be waiting for him. It would be stupid to drink now.

His hand wavered, and he almost put the bottle back. Then his fear of Diego's reaction won.

I'll meet him later, Teo thought as he tore off the cork.

* * *

The next morning, Teo woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He stumbled up to his feet, at first too dazed to understand what was going on. His head hurt, and he would have given anything for some water.

"Hey, are you there?" Gonzales called out from the other side of the door.

Teo supposed there was no point in trying to make himself look presentable. He sighed as he walked to the door and opened it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The lieutenant sent me to – oh, dear, you look terrible," Gonzales said.

"I know," Teo grunted.

"Is everything alright?" Gonzales asked. Teo didn't miss how his eyes momentarily turned to the empty wine bottle on the floor.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Carrido told me about yesterday. It... must have been difficult," Gonzales said in an apologetic tone.

Teo didn't comment on it, grateful that the sergeant had voiced his excuse in his place.

"Anyway, the lieutenant sent me to say that the commander is expecting you in his office," Gonzales said.

Teo groaned. The mere thought of facing Raymond now made him want to crawl back to bed. He doubted the commander would be impressed by his current state.

"I'll be there right away," he said.

Gonzales winced in sympathy as he closed the door and left.

When Teo arrived at Raymond's office, Gabriel was there as well. The lieutenant had an unhappy frown on his face. Teo wondered what he and Raymond had talked about in private. Neither of them showed in any way that they had noticed Teo's less than presentable state.

"The lieutenant has filled me in on what took place yesterday," Raymond said.

Teo braced himself for the worst.

"I hear you refused to fulfil your orders and then failed to partake in the battle against Zorro. You're just as much to blame for his and the rebels' escape as everyone else, if not more so," Raymond said.

"I know, sir. I'm sorry," Teo said. He imagined how this conversation would go if he hadn't hesitated for so long, if he had shot Rico. Then Raymond would have praised him and told him everything they needed to end his tyranny. Then his hands would have been covered in heroic blood, but...

Would it have been worth it? He couldn't decide now. His heart was heavy with shame for what he had almost done, but he couldn't help but feel regret for the chance that was now ruined.

"By now you should know that excuses don't get you far here, Sergeant," Raymond said harshly. He paused, and his lips formed a thin smile that sent chills down Teo's back. "Still, this time I don't have a reason to be unhappy with you."

"Sir?" Teo asked in confusion.

"It's impressive how you were able to locate the rebels. And when it comes to their execution... It would have solved many of our problems if they had died, but that would have caused plenty of new ones. The governor general has grown suspicious, and if word of executing someone without a trial had reached him, we would have been in trouble," Raymond said.

"But, sir, I thought your orders were that -" Teo started, but Raymond cut him off.

"My orders were to capture the rebels. I'm afraid the lieutenant got a little too hasty when he ordered them shot. You were right this time," he said.

Teo was too surprised to say anything. This wasn't how he had imagined this conversation to go.

"Furthermore, I believe I can trust you. I and the lieutenant are currently planning something which might prove to be of interest to you," Raymond continued. His expression grew serious as he crossed his hands on his desk.

"Sir?" Teo asked, hardly believing his ears. This couldn't be right. If Raymond hadn't wanted him to kill the rebels, then what had been the point of the conversation he had overheard earlier? Had he missed something important? If yes, it was too late to retreat now.

"I'll be blunt with you. The governor general will arrive here in two weeks to inspect the troops. As I said, he has become more careful, so it would be in our best interests to get him out of the way. I have friends in Spain who would gladly see to that I became his successor. Then there would be nobody left to oppose us," Raymond explained.

"I... I don't know what to say," Teo said. For once he didn't have to lie.

"I'm sure you realise the benefits that would befall someone who assists us with this plan. And the consequences for those who don't," Raymond said.

"Perfectly, sir. You don't need to say more to convince me," Teo said. If his cold smirk looked unconvincing, he hoped Raymond would think it was because he was tired.

"My, aren't you eager," Raymond said.

"Only because I thought you were displeased with me. I was afraid you had lost all your trust in me, sir," Teo said.

"Not at all, Sergeant. I have known for a long time now just how much I can trust you," Raymond said, smiling once more.

* * *

After his conversation with Raymond and Gabriel, Teo spent the rest of the day in a confused daze. Everything had worked exactly like he had wanted. Raymond had given him a detailed description of his plot to kill the governor general. He and Diego would have no trouble stopping him and finding evidence of his corruption. It was unbelievable.

As soon as he got the chance, he visited the station in town and left Diego a sign that they needed to meet the next night.

Diego was already there when Teo arrived at their usual spot. He stood up when he he noticed him but didn't come to greet him. Even though he hadn't said a word, Teo could tell that he was angry.

He had spent the whole day thinking about what he could say to his friend, but all the good ideas sounded ridiculous now.

"Diego -" he started.

"What was that yesterday? What were you doing with the musket?" Diego asked sharply.

Teo could neither meet Diego's eyes nor utter a response.

"Were you going to shoot? Answer me," Diego demanded.

"I... don't know. I really don't know," Teo said.

"How could you not know? What were you thinking when you took aim?" Diego asked. He paused, like he had difficulties speaking. "Please tell me you knew I was there and that you were only bluffing."

Teo wished he could have, if only to put Diego's fears at ease, but he couldn't bring himself to lie.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't expect us to find the rebels or that Gabriel would come there. I didn't know what I should have done," he said.

"You should have stood up to him and said what insanity it would have been to kill Rico and the others!" Diego said.

"I did, Diego! I did, but he wouldn't listen. He was determined to kill them. And then I thought that if I didn't do what he wanted, he wouldn't trust me anymore. It's so important that I win Raymond's trust that -" Teo started to explain, but Diego cut him off again.

"More important than the lives of brave men who are doing everything they can to help the people? I don't think so!" he said.

"But, Diego -"

"No, you're going to listen to me. It's important to defeat Raymond, but I don't want to do it by sacrificing innocent people. Zorro and the rebels were fairing well against the army before you got here, and we will keep fighting in the future," Diego continued.

"So, you're saying that my plan is useless," Teo said.

"No. I'm saying that everything doesn't depend on it. I don't want to lose anyone, especially men like Rico just to find out what Raymond is planning. It's not worth it," Diego said.

Teo knew Diego was right. His hesitation the previous day had been shameful. He realised now how selfish and blind he had been.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that... I want to help, Diego, and this is all I can do. I have nothing else to give," he said.

"That's not true. You don't have to keep up this façade. You could be an example to everyone else in the army," Diego said.

Teo shook. "It won't work. It's impossible to achieve anything that way as long as Raymond is in power," he said.

"It would be slow work, but it can be done. Look at Captain Jekyll. He has made a small difference," Diego said.

"It's not enough for me. It would take too long. I want Raymond to fall as soon as possible," Teo said. Even to himself, his voice was raspy with frustration, but he couldn't help it. He felt like he were imprisoned.

"Why are you this determined? Or maybe suicidal would be a better word. What you're doing is ruining you," Diego said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Teo said.

"Then you're stupid. Or you don't even care about what you're doing to yourself," Diego said.

"What? That's nonsense!" Teo snapped, startled by how much Diego's words stung.

"How else am I supposed to understand this? I know you're suffering. You can try to deny it all you want, but I can tell when you're lying to me," Diego argued.

"Of course I don't enjoy what I do, but that doesn't mean that this is irrelevant to me," Teo said.

"Then why do you do this?" Diego asked.

"We've been through this," Teo said. He suddenly felt tired, and he didn't want to have the same old argument again.

"I think we should go through it again. I refuse to watch you destroy yourself," Diego said. "Gonzales told me that you were drinking last night, and that it wasn't the first time. Whenever I see you in town, you look like a shadow of your former self. It's not worth it."

"That's my decision to make!" Teo snapped. "And what gives you the right to talk to me like that? Look at what _you've_ sacrificed!"

"That's completely different! I can still lead a normal life and have friends, but you've isolated yourself from everyone and let them think you're a monster. You're ruining your career by pretending to be on Raymond's side. It could be that your whole life will be in shambles when this ends, and I will no longer watch by and let you do this!" Diego said, his voice rising with his anger.

"I have to do it! And you can't stop me! No matter what you -" Teo said, but he was cut off when Diego's punch sent him flying to the ground.

"That's enough!" Diego snarled.

"Do you think hitting me will solve something?" Teo asked, wiping his mouth. He winced at the taste of blood and the sharp pain in his cracked lip.

"Maybe it's the only way I can get some sense into your head! You almost became a murderer yesterday because of your obsession to win Raymond's trust! You have no right to take someone's life as part of your plans!" Diego yelled.

Teo felt his breath get caught in his throat. What Diego said was nothing new, but when he heard those words in his friend's voice, they felt like they were piercing his heart. He had been certain that he had to see his plan to the end, no matter the cost. At some point he had stopped thinking about the people he would have to hurt to reach his goal. It was the exact opposite of what he had vowed to do.

He suddenly didn't have the strength to get back on his feet. A muffled cry escaped his lips.

"Teo?" Diego asked in confusion.

"It's too late. I'm already a murderer," Teo said weakly.

"What?" Diego asked. When Teo didn't reply right away, he continued, "What do you mean?"

"I said that I'm a murderer! I've killed before, Diego! You're wasting your time being worried about my honour and well-being!"

"But... I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Diego asked. All anger had left his voice, and now he sounded nearly pitiful.

Teo closed his eyes, feeling dizzy. He already regretted what he had said, but now there was no going back.

"Answer me!" Diego said, and Teo felt him grab the front of his shirt and try to lift him up.

"It was in Spain," he said. "Not soon after you left, I got news that my father had grown ill and died because my parents didn't have the money for his operation. They sold the land and all the property, and it still wasn't enough. I couldn't finish my studies, and my mother died within a year."

"I'm so sorry," Diego said. He let go of Teo's shirt, and he fell on his back on the ground. "But what does that -"

"It was like I became possessed. I was so angry at the world, everyone. All I could think about was that if my family had been rich, none of that would have happened. I became obsessed with the thought that money could make me happy and protect me from being hurt again. My skills with the sword were the fastest way towards that," Teo said.

"You became an assassin?" Diego asked in bewilderment.

"A bounty hunter, but there's not much of a difference. Not all of my clients wanted their prey alive, and some men resisted capture to the end," Teo said. He paused to swallow the lump in his throat. "I've killed four men, Diego."

There was no reply from Diego. Teo couldn't bear to listen to the silence, so he went on, "I was hunting a man in the mountains. I had to kill him, or he would have killed me, but that's no excuse. When I was done, it turned out his wife and daughter had seen the whole thing. And then... then I..." His voice broke, and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe.

"What did you do to the woman and the child?" Diego asked. His voice was sharp like a blade, but Teo knew he deserved it.

"The woman tried to kill me as revenge. One of my accomplices shot her. We took the child to our client, and he promised to take care of her. I don't know what became of her," Teo explained. He struggled to breathe evenly so that he could finish his story, but he was afraid he wouldn't make it. Tears were burning in his eyes.

"After that I realised what I had let myself become. I was horrified, and I didn't know what to do. I decided that I had to join the army so that I could try to do something good with my life," he said.

"And that's why you're so determined to see Raymond fall," Diego said.

"Now you understand. I have to do this, no matter the cost. It doesn't matter what happens to me. I've earned it. I'll be happy if I can just do something to help the people here, and this is the fastest way," Teo said.

He risked a look at Diego's face. Just as he had feared, his friend was glaring at him with eyes blazing with anger and disdain. Teo lowered his head. He knew it was only right that he lost Diego's friendship, but that did nothing to dull the pain.

"I wish I could punch you again, but I don't hit men who are down," Diego said.

"There's no honour lost hitting someone like me in any situation," Teo said.

He heard Diego sigh. "God, Teo. Just... I don't understand. How could you do it? This isn't anything like you," he said, but Teo got the feeling that the question wasn't really directed at him. He decided to remain silent, not trusting his voice anymore.

"Did you completely forget about everything we talked about? Our dreams and ambitions? How could you let yourself become a... a..."

"A murderer?" Teo offered.

"Yes!" Diego snapped. "You betrayed everything that was important to us!"

"I know. I won't try to defend myself. Go ahead and hit me if you want to," Teo said.

"Like hell I'm going to give you that satisfaction. But it's tempting. Do you have any idea how angry I am?" Diego asked.

"You have every right to be. I would probably kill me if I were in your place," Teo said. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but chuckle. However, he quickly regretted it when Diego spoke again, fresh anger in his words.

"Do you think this is funny? I don't. I'm so angry I could... God, Teo, what were you thinking?" Diego asked.

"I told you I wasn't thinking. Money was all that mattered to me," Teo said.

"Not that! Why didn't you tell me about this before? You're my friend, and yet you keep something like this a secret from me!" Diego yelled.

"I was afraid!" Teo snapped, unable to keep his voice down. "I knew you'd hate me if you found out what I had become. I didn't want to tell you, at least not before we had defeated Raymond. Then it wouldn't have mattered anymore."

"It wouldn't have mattered?" Diego repeated. "It wouldn't have mattered because you're determined to ruin your life so that you'll be arrested alongside Raymond when this ends. Is that it?" he asked.

Teo said nothing, but he let out a yelp when Diego suddenly grabbed his shirt again and pulled him back on his feet – only to finally give him that second punch that had been coming for a long time.

"You're pathetic," Diego snarled. "You can say that you want to help the people all you want, but this is really all about you."

"What do you -"

"You think that you can make up for your crimes by sacrificing yourself through this plot and that your suffering and loneliness will somehow be a fitting punishment for what you've done. You think you can earn your salvation this way," Diego said. "But you're wrong. Nothing will ever bring back those people. Your suffering won't do anything to ease the pain of those who lost someone because of you."

"I know," Teo whispered. He had known it all along, but it had been comforting to think that what he was doing had a purpose and that he was being rightfully punished for his actions.

"Then why are you this stupid? Why do you keep doing this?" Diego asked.

Teo struggled to sit up. How could Diego ask that? Didn't he understand even now?

"It's all I can do. When I saw the situation in San Tasco, I knew this was what I had to do," he replied.

"You're such an idiot," Diego said with a shake of his head. He stepped forward and offered his hand to Teo. All Teo could do was stare at it in puzzlement.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To help you back on your feet. Don't worry, I won't punch you again unless you give me a reason to," Diego said. Despite his words, there was no humour in his voice.

"I don't understand. What... I thought you'd have told me to disappear from your life already," Teo said. He stared up at Diego in confusion, not daring to accept the offered hand.

"Make no mistake. I'm angry. It will take me a long time to understand all this and come to terms with it. I don't know what I'll think of everything in the end," Diego said. As he spoke, he knelt down so that he and Teo were face to face. "But one thing I already know. I love you like a brother, and I will never turn my back on you."

The next thing Teo knew was that he was weeping, and he couldn't stop. He wasn't sure if he wanted to. He would never be able to describe the relief Diego's words made wash over him; the self-loathing and fear he had felt for weeks were suddenly lifted off his shoulders. He wasn't alone after all, and it was the most comforting feeling in the world.

He felt Diego wrap his arms around his shoulders and let him lean on him. Normally Teo might have found such closeness uncomfortable, but now he was grateful for Diego's presence.

"I'm sorry," Teo said hoarsely.

"No, I don't want to hear that," Diego said shakily.

Teo didn't know what to do or say next. Everything that had happened suddenly felt like it had taken place an eternity ago, and he couldn't get his thoughts together. Then he suddenly remembered why he had come to see Diego in the first place.

"Raymond," he said. "Raymond told me all about his plot to -"

"Not now. There's time for that later," Diego said.

"But it's important!" Teo insisted.

"It's two weeks before the governor general will be here. We have time. Right now I'm more worried about you," Diego said.

"You shouldn't -" Teo started, but Diego didn't let him finish.

"I'm worried about you. If you keep doing this, you're going to end up in ruin. And don't try to say that you already are. That you're so determined to make up for what you did proves that you're still the man I knew in Spain," Diego said.

Teo wished he knew how to tell Diego how much it meant to him to hear him say that, but he couldn't find the words. At the same time, Diego's support reminded him of how he had been hiding his deeds from the law all this time.

"It doesn't change what I've done," he said.

"I know. We're going to have to talk about this later when we've both had some time to think about it," Diego said.

"I think it's part of Zorro's responsibilities to get people like me arrested," Teo remarked.

"Don't joke like that. This is serious," Diego snapped.

"I know. I'm sorry," Teo said.

They sat in complete silence for a while. Diego was the one to speak first.

"I have to be honest with you. I don't know if I can accept what you've done, but at the same time I can't abandon you. I don't know what to do," he said.

"You don't have to do anything. We'll continue like nothing happened until we've defeated Raymond. I'll probably be arrested for my involvement with him. That'll be justice for me," Teo said.

"No, it won't. It's not justice if you're arrested and sentenced for something you haven't done," Diego said.

"My punishment for what I did in Spain would be the same. It doesn't matter if the charges are different," Teo said.

"If you think I'm going to let them hang you -"

"That's what happens to murderers, Diego," Teo said.

He saw Diego grit his teeth in frustration. He could read the emotions on Diego's face so easily now; there was frustration and anger at his inability to change what had happened but also sorrow and fear. Diego had to feel like he was being torn apart. His friendship to Teo and his sense of justice were in complete conflict.

"Maybe it would have been better if I never said anything," Teo said.

Diego shook his head. "Nonsense. You should have never tried to keep this from me in the first place," he said.

"You're right. Maybe you would have given me just one punch then," Teo said. He winced as he brought his fingers up to his chin. He'd probably have a nice bruise the following day.

"Are you alright?" Diego asked.

"It's nothing worse than what I went through regularly in Spain. Not only are you worse with the sword than me, but you can't even fight right," Teo said.

Diego's laugh sounded a little forced, but Teo was glad he was trying. He got up from the ground, feeling a little wobbly and tired. His head was hurting, but he didn't mind too much. After what Diego had said to him, he was sure he could have taken much more.

"I think it would be for the best if we both went home. I don't think either one of us can think straight right now," Diego said.

"Are you sure? Raymond told me all about his plot to kill the governor general. Everything is going exactly like I planned. And yet I can't get rid of the feeling that something is wrong," Teo said.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. The world won't end if we wait another day," Diego said.

"Maybe you're right. I know I couldn't come up with any good ideas now," Teo said.

"You had better get enough sleep. You look terrible," Diego said.

"But I feel better than in a long time," Teo said. He felt his smile waver a little. "Thank you, Diego. You don't know how much you've helped me today."

"Any friend would have done the same," Diego said.

Teo just shook his head. He doubted many people in the world would have reacted like Diego. Even now it was still hard to believe that Diego didn't hate him. He knew that it would get complicated later and that Diego couldn't give him his support when it was time for him to face the consequences of his actions, but that didn't matter. To still have Diego as his friend was more than he could have asked for.

* * *

Teo felt dazed and confused when he woke up the next morning. For the first few moments, he had trouble telling whether he was still asleep and what was dream and what reality. Had he really spoken to Diego last night?

He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. Yes, he had. And Diego hadn't condemned him. He felt such relief at the thought that it was tempting to laugh. He would have liked to just bask in the feeling for a while longer, but he knew there was a lot to do. Diego still had faith in him, and he couldn't let him down.

He got dressed quickly and went out to the yard to watch a group of soldiers practise their skills with the sword. Gabriel was leading them and nodded as a greeting when Teo arrived.

"You look horrible, Sergeant," he remarked.

Teo's hand flew up to his chin. Unlike he had said last night, Diego knew how to hit a man.

"I'm afraid I and my lady in town had quite a row last night. For such a petite woman, she can sure pack a punch," he said with a chuckle.

Gabriel snorted in what Teo assumed was amusement and turned back to watch the men practise. At moments like this it was difficult to remember that the lieutenant was rotten to the core and ready to do anything for more power and wealth. He could have been an excellent officer and servant of the Crown if he had wanted.

But there was no room for such thoughts. Teo could recall it all too well how Gabriel's eyes had shone with eagerness as Raymond had explained the assassination plan to them. Neither man had showed any doubts about what they were going to do. Raymond's cold and logical tone when discussing someone's death gave Teo chills even now.

He frowned as he watched the soldiers. Some of them were loyal to Raymond and all too eager to abuse their power in San Tasco. Others only followed orders and had no idea what was going on behind the scenes. Teo felt sorry for them. It would be a shock to realise what they had been part of.

The same went for Gonzales and Jekyll. The captain would take it especially hard. Teo wished he could have gone to him and told him everything, but it was too much of a risk. Jekyll might lose his temper and reveal everything to Raymond. Then they would all be removed from service or killed and would never get the evidence they needed.

Besides, even now Jekyll might not want to work together with Zorro.

Teo worked through the day's duties mechanically and without putting much thought into it. He realised he was nervous about meeting Diego the next night. They only had about two weeks before the governor general would come to San Tasco. With the information that Raymond had given him, it would be easy to develop a plan, but Teo couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he had overlooked.

He expressed that worry to Diego that night, but Diego couldn't imagine what might be wrong. Everything was working exactly like they had planned.

"You're probably just nervous," he said, and Teo had no choice but to agree. Even now that he no longer had to fear Diego's reaction, he couldn't relax.

Diego hadn't said a word about their conversation the last night. Teo knew it had been his idea, but he didn't know if he could and wanted to pretend that nothing had happened. If only they hadn't had more important matters to talk about.

"What exactly did Raymond say to you?" Diego asked.

"He and Gabriel have everything planned. The governor general is coming to San Tasco to inspect the troops and to discuss some matters with Raymond. It seems he's growing suspicious about what is really going on here, so Raymond needs to deal with him fast. Once the formalities are over, Raymond is planning to invite the governor general to have a look at one of the check points in the mountains," Teo explained.

"And that's when they will kill him?" Diego asked.

"There will be an attack on their group. It'll be made to look like the rebels and Zorro are behind it. The governor general will be shot during the commotion," Teo said.

Diego made a face. "Raymond will get a convenient victim out of him and use it to justify hardening his rule over the area," he said. "And with financial support from Kapital, it shouldn't be difficult for him to take over the governor general's position."

"He said he has friends in Spain who will put in a good word for him," Teo added.

"If he succeeds at that, there isn't much we can do to stop him. We have to make sure the governor general lives," Diego said. He frowned in thought as he went over what Teo had told him. "Do you know who will kill him?"

Teo shook his head. "He didn't tell me that much, but it won't be Gabriel or me. The two of us will stay behind just outside town with a few loyal men. That way we'll be the first to receive news of the attack and can arrive to take control over the situation before Jekyll or Gonzales get involved," he said.

"That's strange," Diego mused. "Raymond isn't one to do the dirty work himself if he doesn't have to. I would have thought he'd make Gabriel do it."

"Or me," Teo said. While it would have made ruining the plan much easier, he was glad he didn't have to worry about that. He didn't want to find out how good he would be at pretending to murder the governor general.

"It's possible he doesn't trust either one of you enough. Or he'll hire someone else to be the murderer and then gets rid of him. It wouldn't be the first Raymond betrays the people he works with," Diego said.

"We should interfere before the attack happens. That way, the risk that something will happen to the governor general is much smaller," Teo said.

"I should interfere," Diego corrected him.

"What? No, don't even think that -" Teo started, but Diego cut him off.

"You have to stay with Gabriel. If you leave, he'll get suspicious," he said.

"So what?" Teo asked. "I can defeat him easily. I can't let you face all the enemies and Raymond alone. It's far too dangerous."

"That's exactly why I have to do it alone. If something goes wrong, I'll make sure I'll have time to reveal Raymond's plot to the governor general before I die. Then you can tell him all the details. If you come, too, we might both die, and then all is lost," Diego reasoned.

"You won't die!" Teo snapped. The thought was enough to make him reconsider everything. "This is my plan, so I should take the risk."

"But this is my fight. I started this, and I'm not going to stand back and let someone else finish it for me," Diego said in an equally determined voice.

"Don't be a fool. You have so much to lose. You haven't even told your father or Lolita the truth. I could never face them if something happened to you," Teo said.

"My father would understand. So would Lolita. In time. This is how I want to do this," Diego said.

Teo gritted his teeth. Back in Spain, Diego had usually followed his advice. Teo had been two years ahead of him in the university, and Spain was his home. He supposed that Diego had the right to lead now that they were in California, but it didn't make the situation at all easier to stomach. Diego was risking so much.

"But can't you see how much more sensible it would be to let me take the risk? I can dress up as Zorro. If I die and they take off the mask, Zorro's secret won't be revealed. And my death will cause far less pain than yours," he tried to argue.

"What is this insanity, Teo? Do I have to hit you again? Don't you dare talk like your death wouldn't matter!" Diego said sharply, and though Teo couldn't see it clearly in the dark, he could imagine the anger on Diego's face.

"It would matter less than yours. Don't even try to deny it," Teo replied, trying his best to remain calm.

"That's only because you have sacrificed so much for this plot. If you had been yourself, you would be a member of my family now," Diego pointed out.

"And a soon to be convicted murderer. Don't forget that," Teo said.

"You have to stop with that self-loathing. You can't do anything to change my mind. Zorro will ride alone to save the governor general," Diego said firmly, and Teo knew he had lost the battle.

"At least be careful," he said.

"They haven't been able to get me in the past year. What makes you think they'd suddenly get lucky?" Diego asked. The laughter in his voice eased Teo's worries somewhat, but not entirely. Maybe he was just nervous, but the nagging feeling that they had both forgotten something wouldn't fade.


	13. The End Draws Near

In this chapter I'll get outside Teo's POV. There are some important scenes in which he won't be present, so I have to use other characters to show what's going on.

The governor general had no name in the series, so I'm calling him Ricardo Toledano.

**DIFFERENT SHADES OF JUSTICE**

**Chapter 12**

Raymond kept his face neutral as he was riding towards the mountains by the governor general's side, but his eyes were sparkling with dark anticipation. That old fool had no idea how close his end was or that in the matter of a few hours, there would be new a order in California. Nothing could go wrong at this point. Raymond had went through every part of his plan with utmost scrutiny. He had fooled everyone; not even Gabriel was aware just how well Raymond had taken everything into consideration this time.

The commander glanced at the governor general from the corner of his eye. While he was looking forward to seeing the shock and fear in his eyes right before his death, it wasn't that what gave him the most pleasure. The wait was the truly exciting part; knowing that all he had to do was sit back and watch how every pawn on the board moved right where he wanted without even knowing that he had planned it from the beginning.

"Commander, I must say I'm a little surprised by your insistence to visit this guard station," Toledano remarked.

"I hope you don't find it bothersome, sir," Raymond said pleasantly.

"Not at all. It's just that you've never before offered to let me see the men work. Normally I have to ask," the governor general said.

Raymond didn't miss the hint in the man's tone. It was true. In the past he had tried to keep the governor general as far away from the troops as possible and had instead entertained him with ceremonies and speeches.

It won't matter anymore what you see and think of me, you fool, he mused. Toledano wouldn't live long enough to do more than curse at him.

Raymond chuckled as if the governor general had just told an amusing joke. "You make it sound like I'm hiding something, sir," he said. "I assure you; I only want to show you the absolute best of the Spanish army."

"I can only hope it's more impressive than what I've seen lately around here," Toledano said.

Raymond resisted the urge to clench his horse's rains in his hands. He and his men had been humiliated before the governor general more times than he cared to count. All because of that Zorro! But this time it would be different. This time he was prepared for everything, and both Toledano and Zorro would face their demise.

A sudden gunshot rang out, startling their horses. Raymond feigned surprise as he turned to the governor general and told him to take cover. Without waiting for an answer, he ordered the soldiers accompanying them to dismount their horses and be prepared for an attack.

"It must be the rebels," he said to the governor general as they were hiding behind a boulder.

Raymond had chosen this spot carefully. It provided his men with cover so that it wouldn't be suspicious that nobody was hurt, but at the same time, they couldn't shoot their attackers either.

"I thought this type of attacks weren't their style," Toledano growled as he struggled to keep his head down – for a man his size, it was a little troublesome.

"These outlaws have no style, sir. Their attacks are random, and they only aim to cause as much chaos as possible. I believe this is the same group that we almost arrested some time ago before Zorro interfered," Raymond said.

"And how are you planning to get us out of this situation alive?" Toledano asked.

"Don't worry, sir. Everything is under control," Raymond said, holding back a smirk. He risked a look over the boulder to see how things were developing. He had given their attackers the order not to shoot in their direction, only to pretend that they were. The soldiers didn't know that, so a few of them turned to stare at him when he straightened his form, seemingly without fear of being hit.

"What are you doing? Get down!" the governor general snarled at him, but Raymond ignored him.

"They've realised what a bad place this is for a battle and are retreating. After them!" Raymond yelled at the soldiers.

"But, sir... What if -" one of them stuttered, but Raymond wouldn't have any of it.

"Do as I say! Get on your horses and capture those fiends!" he snarled.

The soldiers hesitated only for a moment longer, but when there was no more shooting from their enemy's direction, they found their courage to stand up. They didn't waste any more time and hurried to their horses, mounted them and took off after the rebels. Only Raymond and Toledano remained where they were.

"There," Raymond said. "Now it shouldn't be too long before we have those bandits behind bars and hanged."

"I certainly hope so," the governor general said gruffly. He got up from behind the boulder and brushed dust off his white jacket. Once he was done, he turned to look towards the mountains. "I think it would be for the best to forget visiting the men and return to San Tasco."

Raymond didn't answer. He turned to look at the mountains as well, though he already knew what he would see there.

"Someone is coming this way," Toledano pointed out, having spotted a rider on the road. His voice was laced with anxiety as he continued, "Maybe it's one of the rebels. Quick, we have to -"

Raymond chuckled, then started to laugh. The governor general never finished his sentence and turned to stare at him with a perplexed look on his face. His confusion was soon replaced by anger.

"Just what is so funny, Commander?" he asked.

"Let's stop this ridiculous act right here," Raymond said. He cherished the final moments of the wait before he said, "That man is coming here to kill you."

"What?" the governor general blurted out. "What insanity is this?"

Raymond crossed his hands behind his back and smiled at Toledano's confusion. "This is the end for you. You can't imagine how I've hated to grovel before you and take orders from you. You're an incompetent oaf! But it finally ends here. You're about to become the unfortunate victim of our brave rebel," he said.

At these words, the governor general turned to take another look at the approaching rider. The man had got closer, and now it was possible to see the black cape that was flowing behind him.

"Zorro?" the governor general asked. "You're working together with Zorro?"

Raymond's answer was an amused bark of laughter. "Don't be ridiculous. It's just going to look good if everyone thinks it was Zorro who killed you," he said.

"I see," Toledano growled, his eyes darkening. "You're planning to blame everything on Zorro so that you'll be justified in controlling everything in the area."

"But of course. I do have to avenge your death, after all," Raymond said.

The masked man had got nearer and reached them in the matter of moments. Just like Raymond had instructed, he wore a red mask instead of black.

As if only now realising what was going on, Toledano turned on his heels and attempted to run to his horse. In his hurry he stumbled on his own feet and fell on his face to the ground.

The man dressed up as Zorro stopped his horse and unsheathed his blade just as Toledano turned around to face him.

"Don't forget the Z. We want to make this look authentic," Raymond remarked.

"Of course," the man said in a gruff voice.

"You treacherous dog!" the governor general snarled. "You won't get away with this!"

"We'll see about that. Or I will since none of this will be your concern for much longer," Raymond said. He nodded at the masked man to give him the sign to kill. He held his breath as he watched. There were two possible outcomes, and both would eventually lead to his victory. Either the governor general would die, or –

A gunshot rang out, followed by a pained yelp and a clang as the masked man's sword flew from his hand. Everyone turned to look to their left where a new figure sat on horseback, a pistol in his hand.

Raymond had a hard time suppressing his smirk. Just as he had thought. Everything was proceeding exactly according to plan.

"Ah, Zorro. How nice of you to join us," he said.

"You have no reason to act so smug, Commander. It's over for you. You have shown your true colours, and no lies can save you anymore," Zorro said.

"It's far from over, my friend. It hasn't even properly begun yet," Raymond said. He wished Zorro were a little closer so that he could take a better look at his features. He had a hunch about whose face he would find behind that mask in only a few moments.

The masked man had recovered his blade and readied it for a battle against Zorro. The real outlaw dismounted his horse and unsheathed his sword.

How predictable, Raymond mused. Zorro probably thought this would end like all of his other adventures – defeat the enemy after a few blows, carve a Z to their clothes and ride away as a hero.

The blades clashed as the two masked men faced each other. Raymond and the governor general were reduced to watching the duel. Toledano was either too mesmerized by the recent developments to escape or he trusted that Zorro would win.

Raymond didn't doubt that for a moment. The man he had chosen was good with a sword, but nowhere near as good as Zorro. The battle would be over in a few more instants – if it was allowed to continue uninterrupted.

Once he was certain that both men were immersed in the fight, Raymond reached inside his uniform and pulled out a pistol. This was where the red mask on his accomplice's face would come handy. It made it all too easy to see which one of the men was the real Zorro, the one he had to shoot.

He took aim, cherishing the thought that his most hated enemy was only moments away from death, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Teo hoped that Gabriel wouldn't notice how nervous he was. It took all of his self-control to stand still and not jump on his horse and ride to Diego's aid. Simply breathing in a steady rhythm felt like a challenge, and his hands were already numb from him clenching them too hard for too long.

I'm being silly, he thought. Diego was Zorro. He knew what he was doing. By now, he had probably already defeated Raymond and was explaining everything to the governor general. Today all the pretences and lies would come to an end.

He was standing by the road, keeping his eyes on the horizon so that he would immediately notice Diego when he returned.

"You seem a little nervous, Sergeant," Gabriel remarked by his side.

"I'm worried about the commander. If something goes wrong, we're all going to be hanged," Teo said.

Gabriel chuckled. "The commander has taken everything into consideration. This plan can't fail," he said.

"I hope so," Teo said grimly. He gritted his teeth as he concentrated on the road again. How much longer would he have to wait? At what point would it be justified to grow truly worried and rush to see what had happened? And what if –

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when there was a gunshot right behind him. Teo let out an alarmed yelp and jumped to the side when a ball nearly missed his foot. When he turned around, he saw Gabriel holding a smoking pistol in his hand.

"What – " Teo blurted out, but he was cut off before he could finish.

"He tried to shoot you from behind!"

Both he and Gabriel turned to look towards the direction of the voice. On top of a large boulder stood the figure of a little boy, dressed in a black cape and a mask, just like Zorro. He held a few stones in his hands, and Teo realised he had thrown one at Gabriel just when he had been about to shoot.

"You damn brat! Don't think you'll be lucky twice!" Gabriel snarled and threw the pistol away so that he could unsheathe his sword.

"Lieutenant, what's going on?" Teo asked in confusion, retreating a few steps.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to kill you," Gabriel replied.

"But why? I thought that our plan was to -" Teo started.

Gabriel let out a chortle. "Do you think I'm stupid? We've known for a long time that you're working together with Zorro," he said.

"What? But that's -"

"Impossible?" Gabriel asked with a smirk. "You were convincing in the beginning, but it was too convenient how Zorro always showed up at just the right moment whenever you were involved. He was always good, but not that good."

"But I was so careful. Anyone could have given the information to Zorro," Teo argued. He couldn't understand how this could be. His act had been so perfect; everyone had believed him. Not once had he got the feeling that Raymond or Gabriel might suspect him.

"That's why the commander set you a trap, and you fell right into it," Gabriel said.

"What trap?" Teo asked with dread.

"Remember the day when we almost caught the rebels in the mountains? Is there really nothing about it that feels off to you?" Gabriel asked. He paused, allowing Teo a moment to think, but Teo couldn't remember. So much had happened that day, and he had been so confused and upset about what he had almost done.

Gabriel made an annoyed face and snorted. "Even Gonzales noticed that something was wrong," he said.

"That's right," Teo said, suddenly recalling something. "Gonzales said that you led the patrol in the mountains. But he was wrong. It was I who did that." His mind was racing as he tried to put the fragments together to see the whole picture.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked mockingly."Maybe it was you who was wrong."

Teo cursed under his breath as he finally realised what had happened. He felt his blood run cold. "Everyone else was told that you'd lead the patrol. Only I knew that you and your men would visit the farmers to collect taxes," he said.

"Exactly. Even the men in my group didn't know about it until that morning. You were the only one who could have told Zorro when and where to protect the farmers," Gabriel concluded. His voice was so laced with arrogance that listening to it was enough to make Teo feel sick.

"But that was a while ago. Why didn't you arrest me? Why did you let me in on the plan to kill the governor general when you knew that I would – " he started to ask, but he drifted off when he realised what he was saying.

"You _wanted_ me to tell everything to Zorro!"

"What could be more perfect for our plan than to throw Zorro off with false information that comes from a source he trusts completely? Not only will we kill the governor general, but Zorro will die, too," Gabriel said.

"No, he won't!" Little Zorro chimed in, surprising Teo a little. He had entirely forgotten that the boy was there, too.

"He doesn't have the slightest chance. He'll be busy with the bandit we hired to pose as Zorro. He won't even expect that danger could come from elsewhere. It's the perfect opportunity to do what we should have done a long time ago and just shoot him," Gabriel said. He pointed the tip of his blade at Teo and took a fighting stance. "But don't worry. You won't have to feel guilty about his death. You'll die now as well," he said.

Seeing the sword pointed at him brought some clarity to Teo's muddy thoughts. He had been such a fool, but there was no time to regret that now. If he wanted to save Diego, he had to get rid of Gabriel as quickly as possible and then hurry to aid his friend.

"All the times you defeated me after my arrival here don't count. I wasn't even trying," he said.

"You got lucky the first time, but it won't happen again," Gabriel said. Before he finished his words, he had already drawn back his blade and aimed an attack at Teo. The tip of his sword tore a gash into Teo's uniform, but the sergeant had sidestepped just in time to prevent any injury to his arm.

This won't end well, Teo thought. He and Gabriel were both pressed for time; they wanted to finish fast and hurry to where the others were. It made Gabriel's style even more aggressive than usual, and Teo was having a hard time blocking his attacks. His arm was already hurting from the impacts, and he was hardly getting an opening to return the offence.

Teo felt out of practice; as of late, the only honest fight he had fought was with Alicia, and she hadn't been the kind of challenge he was used to. He was sure that if he had been fighting Gabriel without preparation, he would have already lost. As it was, he knew the lieutenant's style like it was his own. The numerous battles he had lost on purpose had given him more than enough time to learn everything he needed.

Their swords clashed, and Teo staggered backwards from the impact of the blow. It gave him just enough time to lift his blade to block another attack from Gabriel. Instead of taking the chance to deliver an attack of his own, he retreated once more, inviting Gabriel to charge again. Once he did, Teo didn't properly block it – he only stopped the blade from reaching him and then stepped backwards, making Gabriel stumble through the power of his own attack.

Teo didn't waste a second using the chance. He struck his blade at Gabriel's wrist, making the lieutenant cry out in surprise and pain, and struck next at his opponent's sword before Gabriel had the time to recover. The lieutenant's sword flew from his hand, and Teo swiftly pressed the tip of his blade at his throat.

"Enough," he said.

Gabriel's face was twisted in anger, and he was nearly shaking with the effort to remain still so that Teo's sword wouldn't cut him. Teo wasn't sure how long the lieutenant could resist the temptation, so he turned to Little Zorro.

"Go get some rope," he said.

"But I -" Little Zorro started.

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" Teo snapped.

"Right away!" Little Zorro yelped and ran off.

Gabriel chuckled, but it sounded very strained in Teo's ears. "Do you think it ends here? You won't make it in time to save Zorro," he said.

"We'll see about that," Teo said.

He suddenly noticed that there were no soldiers anywhere. There were supposed to be about half a dozen men with them so that they could hurry to Raymond's aid and hunt down the rebels after the governor general's murder. Maybe Gabriel had sent them all away so that he could kill him without witnesses.

Teo gritted his teeth as he glared at the man before him. What a fool he had been! He had been so certain of his own brilliance that he hadn't been at all prepared for this development. If it hadn't been for Little Zorro, he would have died. Maybe Diego, too.

"Here's the rope!" Little Zorro called out and brought Teo back from his thoughts.

"Good. Tie him up. We'll leave him here," Teo said and nodded at Gabriel. When the lieutenant tried to resist, Teo brought his blade closer and gave him a cut deep enough to draw some blood. "I'm letting you live because I'm generous. Don't try me," he said.

"You wouldn't dare," Gabriel said. "Killing me outside battle would ruin your career and reputation, and someone like you -"

"None of that matters to me at this point. Don't think you'd be the first man I finish like this," Teo said. He didn't want to kill Gabriel, but he would do it if the man gave them any trouble. There was no time to be wasted; they had to go and help Diego.

Gabriel's eyes widened in surprise, and he wisely didn't try to put up a fight as Little Zorro hurried to tie him up. The boy worked fast, and within moments Teo could put his sword back into its sheath.

"Come on. We don't have much time," he said to the boy. He took a few steps towards his horse, but then he noticed that Little Zorro wasn't following him. The boy remained standing where he was and glared at him with hesitant and doubtful eyes.

"I won't blame you if you don't trust me. I've earned it. But please believe me when I say that all I want now is to help Zorro. He needs us," Teo said.

"Alright," Little Zorro said after one more moment of hesitation, but the mistrust on his face didn't disappear. He ran to where he had left his pony and mounted the animal. In no time, they were on their way towards the spot where Teo knew the governor general would be killed.

"What are you even doing here?" he asked a moment later. They were riding so fast that it was difficult for them to talk, but he did his best to shout over the sound of the horses' hooves.

"I sensed that something was going on today, but Zorro wouldn't tell me what it was and tricked me so that he could leave alone. I heard there were soldiers positioned outside town, so I thought this would be the best place to find him," Little Zorro replied.

"Well, it was my luck. You saved my life," Teo said.

"Only because I can't watch anyone be shot in the back. Not even someone like you," Little Zorro said.

"Whatever your reasons were, thank you," Teo said.

Little Zorro didn't answer. When Teo glanced at him, he saw that the boy was frowning in anger. He hoped that he'd have the chance to tell him everything and see him smile again before all of this reached the inevitable conclusion.

* * *

Zorro took a startled step back when there was a gunshot and his opponent suddenly slumped to the ground. Out of breath from the duel, he turned to look at the others.

Raymond and the governor general were both sprawled on the ground. It didn't take Zorro long to understand what had happened. Raymond had tried to shoot him while he was busy, but the governor general had attacked him just in time to direct the ball elsewhere.

"Get off me!" Raymond snarled and gave the governor general a kick that made the older man roll to his side. Raymond immediately jumped to his feet and threw his pistol away.

"I wish you hadn't added yet another death to your list of sins," Zorro said, casting a regretful look at the man he had been fighting with.

"Save your witty wisdoms for someone who cares," Raymond said. He unsheathed his sword and took a defensive stance. "It looks like I will have to improvise a little, but don't worry. The end result will still be the same. By the time Gabriel gets here, you'll be dead."

"Gabriel?" Zorro asked, sudden worry clutching at his heart. Gabriel wasn't supposed to be here. He was with Teo.

"Afraid for someone you know?" Raymond asked sweetly, but he didn't give Zorro the chance to answer or to contemplate his words.

Raymond drew back his sword and charged at the outlaw. Zorro cringed as he blocked Raymond's blade and directed it to the side just before it would have caught him in the chest. The commander was good, especially now that he was motivated by the knowledge that if he lost, it would be the end of everything. Other men might have become careless in his situation, but Raymond wasn't one to let his emotions get the best of him.

He wished he could have distracted the commander with some taunt, but he didn't have the time to come up with one. Besides, Raymond wasn't Gabriel. Zorro now regretted it that he had faced Raymond only once before. He didn't know his style or behaviour in battle well enough to feel comfortable.

Zorro took a daring step forwards and directed his sword at his enemy, but Raymond was ready and had no visible difficulty blocking the attack. The same happened in reverse when he returned the offence. Zorro gritted his teeth; the battle wasn't going anywhere. They were both too good. This duel wouldn't be decided based on skill but on which one of them would first come up with a dirty trick.

He had this coming, Zorro thought to soothe his prickling conscience as he brought up his hand to untie the sash of his cape. With one swift movement, the cloth was free. He grabbed it, retreating a step, and hurled it at his enemy to blind and distract him. Zorro didn't wait to see how Raymond would react. He charged and plunged his sword through the black fabric, expecting it to cut into his opponent.

Instead, he stumbled when his sword didn't meet with anything. The cape obscured his view for a moment, but he knew that Raymond must have been able to step aside just in time to avoid his attack. Now he couldn't see the commander, and –

Zorro yelped in surprise when he felt a kick in the back of his right knee. He lost his balance and stumbled, but he turned the movement into a roll, knowing that any hesitation would be his end. He was right; Raymond's sword struck the ground right where he had been a moment ago.

"Don't think you can make me fall for such tricks. This isn't a brawl in some back alley," Raymond said. He was grinning, but Zorro was certain he wasn't as confident as he appeared. The fight had lasted longer than either one of them had anticipated, and neither of them had received an injury.

Zorro jumped back on his feet and didn't waste time voicing a reply. He resumed their fight, and it quickly became the same routine of such fast attacks that it was pure instinct that allowed both fighters to block them. Zorro decided that it was time to bring an end to it. He'd take a risk and see if he'd live through it.

That decision brought more certainty to his movements, and he charged at his opponent with one, swift slash. It left his side defenceless, but he hoped that Raymond wouldn't use it to his advantage – or that if he did, he wouldn't do it before Zorro was finished with his attack.

He felt his sword cut into flesh – no matter how many times he did it, it always left Zorro feeling like his own insides were being turned upside-down – and heard Raymond grunt in surprise. Zorro quickly drew back his blade and retreated.

"Ha," Raymond chuckled and brought his hand before his eyes. It was covered in blood, and the front of his uniform was quickly growing dark with it. "Not bad."

"It's over," Zorro announced. The outlaw gritted his teeth, but he knew there had been no other choice.

"Maybe," Raymond said, and Zorro couldn't help but be bothered by the smile on his face. Was the commander in shock? Hadn't he realised that it had ended?

"If you lie down, you might live. Let me help you," Zorro said. He doubted Raymond would survive even with medical attention. He was bleeding too fast. However, he wanted to try. It would be better if Raymond faced a trial and was officially executed.

Raymond's feet threatened to give in under him, and Zorro took an instinctive step closer to stop him from collapsing. To his surprise, the commander didn't resist when he caught him. Zorro realised his mistake only moments later when Raymond's hand shot up and tore the mask off his face.

"De la Vega. I knew it," Raymond said, his tone triumphant despite his weakening voice. "I knew it as soon as I discovered what Sergeant Angelo was really doing. I knew it."

"It won't do you much good anymore," Zorro said.

Raymond didn't respond, but the cold amusement in his eyes told Zorro that in some way, the commander thought he had won half of the battle. Within moments, the man fell limp in his arms, and he laid him down on the ground.

Zorro took his mask from Raymond's fingers and stood up. He was about to put it back on his face, but he froze when he saw the governor general watching him. In the midst of the battle, he had entirely forgotten his presence.

He suddenly didn't know what to do. His secret was out. There was no point in hiding. The governor general would recognise him anywhere now. Zorro knew Toledano was a man of honour, but his hands were bound by his position. It was his responsibility to have Zorro captured.

"So, you're the famous Zorro," Toledano said.

"I don't think there's any point in denying it," Zorro said, hating how tight his voice sounded.

"Interesting. And the name the commander mentioned. I think I'm... fleetingly familiar with your father," the governor general said.

There went his last sliver of hope.

"My father knows nothing of what's going on," he said at once. If he was going down, the least he could do was to ensure his father's safety. Maybe the governor general would look favourably on him and arrange for his trial and likely execution to be held elsewhere. He'd ask Lolita to make sure his father didn't –

His feverish thoughts came to a halt when the sound of approaching horses caught his ears. He and the governor general turned around to look at the road, only to see Teo and Little Zorro arrive at the scene. Zorro cursed under his breath; his friends would be in trouble, too.

"Zorro!" Little Zorro called out. His eyes widened in alarm when he saw that he wasn't wearing a mask. "Your mask! It's –!"

"I know," Zorro said with a sad smile. "I'm afraid the masquerade is over."

"No! Run away!" Little Zorro exclaimed.

"You can have my horse!" Teo offered and jumped to the ground, ready to offer the reins to Zorro.

"Take it!" Little Zorro urged him.

Despite the situation, Zorro couldn't help but be amused by his friends' hurry. They had both forgotten that he only had to whistle for Viento if he wanted to get away. And that was exactly what he didn't want to do. His fate was in the hands of the governor general, and escaping would only make it worse.

He shook his head. "I'm not going to run away. It's pointless," he said.

"But, Diego..." Little Zorro said, and for a moment Zorro thought he might cry.

"Don't argue with me. Get away from here when you still can," he said.

He turned his eyes to Teo who was still clutching the reins of his horse in his hands. He looked defeated and scared, and Zorro wished that he could have spared his friend this moment. He didn't even want to imagine how his father and Lolita would react.

"I'm sorry, Diego. If I had made it earlier -" Teo started, but Zorro cut him off.

"It's not your fault. I was careless and let Raymond surprise me," he said.

"If I could add something here," the governor general said, and Zorro realised that he had again forgotten that the man was there. For someone who held so much power, he was certainly easy to ignore.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you for saving my life," Toledano said. He turned towards Raymond's body at these words, drawing Teo and Little Zorro's attention to it. Zorro was the only one who didn't turn to look. He wasn't very proud of his work.

"Secondly, I'm sure all of San Tasco is going to be grateful for ridding them of that criminal," the governor general continued. "I wish it could have been more official, but I don't think you had any choice. It was a fair duel."

Zorro frowned in confusion at these words. Something didn't sound right.

"What is it?" Toledano asked, noticing his expression.

"Sir, I mean no offence, but to me it always looked like you had full faith in Raymond and his actions and believed him when he described Zorro as a common bandit," Zorro said.

"For the longest time, I did. It wasn't until recently that I started to grow suspicious, but I couldn't let him notice that or he would have seen it fit to remove me from his way." The governor general paused here, again glancing at the body. "It seems I'm not as good an actor as I thought I was."

Zorro felt himself relax a little. He had feared that he would have to stand as the infamous criminal before the governor general, but the man knew more than he had ever suspected. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. If he knew how important and necessary Zorro's work had been... After all, it was just the four of them. Nobody else had to know.

Just then, they were alerted to more riders arriving at the scene. Zorro saw alarm flash in Little Zorro and Teo's eyes as they realised that a group of soldiers was nearing them. It was the men Raymond had sent after the so called rebels earlier.

"Quick, put your mask back on," the governor general said.

Zorro did as he said, fumbling a little as he tied the sash behind his head. He readied himself for another fight, though he wasn't sure how good he would be after having just killed a man. However, all thoughts of battle left his mind and were replaced by surprise and shock when the soldiers finally reached them.

"Men, arrest Zorro and Sergeant Angelo at once," the governor general ordered.


	14. Aftermath

The last two scenes might feel a tad jarring in this context. There was originally meant to be one more chapter, and these scenes were part of it, but I decided to cut that chapter so much that in the end there wasn't enough to post it alone.

There will be an epilogue, but I need to rewrite it a little. I hope to have it up tomorrow.

**DIFFERENT SHADES OF JUSTICE**

**Chapter 13**

"What?" Teo blurted out, the expression on his face mirroring the surprise of everyone else. "But didn't you just thank him for -"

"Sergeant, resistance is futile. I've had men positioned among the soldiers here, and I know exactly what has been going on in San Tasco. I will deal with the both of you, but first I want you behind bars," the governor general said.

Teo turned to look at Zorro, hoping that he would somehow find the chance to escape with Little Zorro. He wasn't worried about himself, but Diego's life would be ruined if he was brought to the barracks. However, he only needed to have one look at Zorro's face to know that his friend wouldn't run. Teo felt the temptation to yell at him to go. That idiot!

However, on second thought, it was probably the right decision. The soldiers already had their muskets pointed at the outlaw. Even with Zorro's fantastic skills and luck, he probably wouldn't have been able to escape without injury this time.

"Sir, I'm afraid I don't understand your orders," one of the soldiers said. "Why should we arrest the sergeant?"

"Because I say so," the governor general said, no patience in his voice. "The commander is dead. We're in extreme circumstances, so I need you to do exactly as I say."

His words about Raymond startled the soldiers, and for a moment Teo wasn't sure what would happen. A few men hurried to the body, others looked like they wanted to shoot Zorro without another word. There were a dozen questions directed at the governor general at the same time, but he found the aura of power that he hadn't used much in the past.

"Enough! There will be a time for answers later! For now I expect you to fulfil your duties!"

And so, without further ceremonies, Zorro and Teo had their hands bound. The soldier in charge of the work stared at Zorro's mask with greedy eyes.

"What about the mask, sir?" he asked.

"Leave it on," the governor general said.

"But -"

"I said leave it on!"

"And what about the boy?" another soldier asked, waving at Little Zorro with his musket.

"He can go. The army has more important matters to attend to than children," the governor general said.

The soldiers didn't look happy with this, but Teo felt relief wash over him. At least Bernard would be safe.

"Go home," Zorro said to the boy.

"But..."

"You can't do anything here now, but you know what other responsibilities you have," Zorro said.

The words struck a chord in the boy, and he got himself together. His eyes shone with determination surprising for someone his age, and he promptly turned his pony around and started riding away. The governor general made sure he had disappeared beyond the horizon before he gave any new orders to the men.

"I want you three to stay here and guard the body. I will send men to bring it to town. You two will ride ahead to San Tasco and give the order that Lieutenant Gabriel is to be put under arrest as well. Anyone who is caught helping him will be hanged," Toledano said.

"Yes, sir," the soldiers said, though Teo could tell that they didn't understand what was going on. However, they were more than happy to let someone with more authority control the situation and make the decisions for them.

* * *

There was the sound of a door being banged shut, and then Teo and Diego were left alone in their cells. Teo sat down on the floor by the bars where he could see Diego. Diego did the same, and for a moment they only stared at each other in silence.

"Looks like they don't trust us enough to put us in the same cell," Teo said.

"They probably think we'd escape in no time. And that's no wonder. We are Zorro and Sergeant Angelo, after all," Diego said with a chuckle. Then he glanced at his surroundings, and most of the mirth left his face. Teo couldn't remain happy either.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"You have no reason to apologize. It's all my fault," Teo said.

Diego shook his head. "No. If I hadn't fallen into Raymond's trap, we wouldn't be here right now," he said.

"That's complete nonsense and you know it. It was I who fell into his trap. If I hadn't been so convinced of my own cleverness, he would have never tricked us," Teo said. He gritted his teeth and tried to dig his fingers between the stone tiles on the floor. It was utterly pointless, but he felt the need to do _something,_ and the pain was almost soothing.

"It shouldn't have gone like this," he continued with regret. "I never wanted your secret to come out. I'm so sorry."

Diego chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything is going to turn out just fine," he said, but Teo could hear the worry in his voice. Diego had to be thinking of his father, Lolita and Bernard, and yet he pretended that everything was alright, just for Teo's sake.

"At least they let the boy go," Teo said. "Though I'm sure he'd rather be here than explain all this to your father and... well." He caught himself just before voicing Lolita's name. Only the governor general knew Diego's secret, and he didn't want to name anyone connected to Diego in case someone might overhear it.

Diego nodded. "I made his work easier for him. I wrote a letter for my family and left it at the cave. Little Zorro will find it and show it to everyone. It should answer all their questions," he said.

"Well, that's something," Teo said. He searched his mind for something to say that would make things easier for Diego. "I'm sure they won't punish you. Now that the governor general knows how corrupt Raymond and Gabriel were, he must have realised that Zorro's actions were justified. I'm sure the army will let you go," he said.

"I hope so," Diego said. He paused for a moment. "And they must do the same to you. I could have never defeated Raymond if it wasn't for you."

"The end doesn't justify the means. I was helping you, yes, but that doesn't change any of the atrocities I helped to commit," Teo said. To his surprise, he wasn't nearly as frightened as he had thought he'd be. It was a relief that everything was over and that he didn't have to pretend to be someone else anymore.

"I won't complain if they decide to hang me," he added.

"Dammit, Teo! Don't say that! Of course they aren't going to hang you!" Diego snarled. He was grasping the bars of his cell with both hands and glaring at Teo with angry eyes. "If they try to, I won't let them! My father has powerful friends who can help. And if nothing else works, Zorro will save you, just like he saved so many others!"

Teo couldn't help but smile at these words.

"What's so funny?" Diego demanded to know.

"Nothing. It just feels good to know that you still care about me, even after everything I've done," Teo said.

"Of course I do! You're my friend. Nothing will ever change that," Diego said.

"Then I want you to listen carefully. I knew from the very start that this couldn't end well for me. I decided to go with this plan with the full knowledge that I'd be in prison or executed in the end. It's only justice. I've done terrible things, and nothing will change that," Teo said.

"If I had known it would go like this, I would have never let you do it!" Diego said.

"It wasn't your choice to make," Teo replied. "I accepted it right in the beginning that it would lead to this. I hope you will, too."

"But I won't!" Diego snarled. "You have no right to expect that of me. You may think your death would be justified, but I don't. I don't care what the law says. Your death would be useless. There's so much good you could do in the army now that you don't have to keep up this act anymore."

Teo couldn't describe what it felt like to hear Diego say those words. They filled him with so much gratitude but also hope of a better future when he could try to be happy. And yet that hope frightened him because he knew how unlikely it was that it would happen. It was so much safer to feel only resignation and accept that he had reached the end of his journey.

"Thank you. Your words mean much to me, but it's better we don't talk about this now," he said.

"Don't think you can avoid this discussion. I'm not shutting up before you realise that I won't just watch how they hang you," Diego said.

"Don't be a fool. You have your whole life ahead of you. It's not fair to you, your father or anyone else if you waste it by trying to help me," Teo said. He hoped that Diego wouldn't try anything stupid. It just wasn't worth it, especially if he tried to do it as Zorro. If he saved Teo from execution, he would only be offering him a life as a fugitive and ruining his own in the process.

"And it's not fair if you have to pay the price for this alone," Diego insisted. "If they hang you, then they can hang me right by your side."

"Now _that_ is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Teo snapped.

"It's just as stupid as what you're saying!" Diego threw back.

"No, it's not! It's completely different. You know what I did in Spain. I'm a murderer! I went along with all of Raymond's plots. I'm far from innocent, but you've done nothing wrong," Teo said.

"Before the law I'm nothing but a bandit. I have caused so much damage to the army that they have all the reasons they need to sentence me to death. Don't forget that I killed the commander," Diego said.

"You had no choice, and he would have killed the governor general if you hadn't interfered," Teo pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. Maybe it does to some people, but not to me," Diego said.

"Then you should understand my determination," Teo said.

They sat in silence for a long time. Teo took off the jacket of his uniform; it felt too tight and reminded him too much of everything that had happened. He sat back down on the floor and leaned against the wall with closed eyes. The coolness of the stone tiles felt soothing, and he enjoyed it that for the first time in weeks, he didn't have to worry about anything.

"Teo," Diego said. His voice sounded so heavy that Teo opened his eyes and sat up straight to look at him.

"Teo, I can't let this happen. I will never forgive myself if Zorro's fight for justice led to your death. Why can't you understand that?" Diego asked.

"I've told you it's not your fault," Teo said. "I made my own decisions. My crimes in Spain have nothing to do with Zorro."

"But if you hadn't been positioned here, you would have built yourself a career in the army. You wouldn't have had to throw everything away," Diego said.

Teo chuckled at that. Diego still didn't understand. "I couldn't have been happy then. It would have been meaningless. Now that I have done something to help you, I feel like I've accomplished something important. I have no regrets about anything," he said.

"Maybe you don't, but what about me? Don't you realise how much it's going to hurt me if I have to watch my friend die?" Diego asked.

Teo knew he shouldn't have been so selfish, but he couldn't help but appreciate the pain in Diego's voice. Without him, he probably would have been afraid of death. His friendship with Diego gave him all the strength he needed. He couldn't even bring himself to feel guilty about how difficult this had to be for Diego.

"You'll get over it," he said.

"Do you really hate yourself that much?" Diego asked, now with an angry edge in his voice.

"I don't hate myself, at least not anymore. I've just accepted things as they are. You should do, too. It will make it a lot easier," Teo said.

"To hell with you. You're too stubborn for your own good," Diego snarled, and Teo couldn't help but let out a short laugh.

"If I wasn't, we wouldn't have got this far," he said.

"I wish we hadn't," Diego said.

"I have no regrets. No matter what happens, Gabriel's face when I defeated him made it worth it," Teo said.

"That reminds me. I wonder if they've caught him already and what will happen to him," Diego said.

Teo wanted to say that they'd probably hang them together, but he knew Diego wouldn't appreciate such jokes. Diego had never had the dark sense of humour he did.

"I heard someone mention that he escaped after I and Little Zorro left, but he can't get far. Now that Raymond is dead, I doubt anyone will remain loyal to him," he remarked. "I just hope they won't bring him here. I don't want to deal with him right now."

"They'll probably put him somewhere safer. You have no idea how many men have escaped from these cells," Diego said.

"And I suppose they'll be busy interrogating him and getting as much information out of him as possible," Teo said.

For a moment, they were silent, both pondering the question that had been on their mind for a while now but which neither had wanted to voice.

"I wonder what the governor general is planning. He must have a reason for arresting us like this," Diego finally said.

"I think so, too. Otherwise he wouldn't have told you to put your mask back on," Teo said.

Diego was still wearing the mask, but he had taken his hat off, so he didn't look very much like Zorro now. In fact, it was hard to think of him as anyone but Diego anymore. Teo hoped that others wouldn't notice it.

"I think he wanted to protect your secret. He'll probably let you go as soon as he can organize it," he said. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. The governor general hadn't seemed at all judgemental of what Diego had done. Quite the contrary. He had probably arrested Zorro only to protect him; the soldiers had been close enough to shoot had he tried to flee.

"He's going to have a hard time organizing it now that everyone knows Zorro has been captured and is responsible for killing Raymond," Diego remarked.

"I don't see what's so difficult. Nobody knows your identity. You're a hero to the people. I'm sure even most of the soldiers are happy with Raymond gone. There must be a crowd of people ready to help and more than enough soldiers to sleep on guard duty," Teo said.

"I wish your optimism extended to yourself," Diego muttered.

Teo could have said many things to that, but he wasn't interested in repeating the same argument once more.

* * *

When Teo woke up, he couldn't tell if it was still night or already morning. He got up and tried to stretch his aching back without making too much noise. Diego was lying on his bunk, so he was probably still asleep.

These beds alone are a punishment enough, Teo mused as he rubbed his stiff neck. Maybe he'd spend the next night on the floor. It couldn't be any less comfortable.

He wondered if they were going to get anything to drink or eat. He doubted the food was any better than the beds, but he was hungry and would have gladly swallowed anything.

Just as he was pondering this, there was the sound of a door opening. It was followed by loud running steps. He saw Diego stir, awakened by the noise.

"Teo, what -" Diego asked, but he couldn't make it any further before his father, Lolita and Bernard rushed to him.

"Diego! Are you alright?" Alejandro asked.

"Father!" Diego exclaimed and jumped to his feet. Since the others were standing in the way, Teo couldn't see Diego anymore, but he could very well imagine the bafflement and surprise on his face. He probably thought he was still dreaming.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Diego asked.

"Captain Jekyll was kind enough to let us visit you. You have no idea how worried we've been about you," Alejandro said.

"I'm sorry that I've caused you so much trouble," Diego said in a reluctant voice. Teo felt sorry for him. Seeing his only son in jail was not the way Diego had wanted his father to find out the truth.

"Don't apologize for anything, Diego. You've done nothing wrong," Alejandro said.

"But, what about... Father, you know that I'm Zorro, don't you? Bernard has shown you the letter. I've been lying to you the whole time. You have every reason to be angry at me," Diego said.

Alejandro shook his head. "I raised you from a baby to a grown man. What makes you think you could ever trick me for that long?" he asked.

"But then you've -"

"Yes, I've known for a while now. I was angry at first, but I decided not to say anything because I wanted to respect your decision. I knew you had your reasons for not telling me, and I respect them," Alejandro said. "I would have done the same in your place."

"Father, I..." Diego started to say, but his voice broke and he didn't finish.

"We'll talk about it later when we're home. Then you can tell me everything," Alejandro said in a gentle voice.

Even though he was happy for Diego, Teo couldn't help but feel a stab inside him. He was glad that his father wasn't there to see what he had become, but on the other hand, he wished there was someone who would visit him in prison. He tried his best not to feel jealous of Diego's family and friends, but it was difficult to ignore how lonely he suddenly felt.

"And I expect to hear a very good explanation, too. Just so you know," Lolita said in a teasing voice.

"But aren't you angry?" Diego asked in confusion.

"Of course I'm angry, you silly thing!" Lolita said with a laugh. "But as long as there are these bars between us, I can't really slap you, can I?"

Teo couldn't help but chuckle at her words, but he immediately wished he hadn't. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry. Never mind me," he said.

To Teo's surprise, Alejandro walked to his cell. It was impossible for him to read the expression on the old don's face.

"I want to thank you," Alejandro said.

"For what?" Teo asked.

"For being there for my son and helping him. Diego told me about you in his letter. It's because of you that Raymond could be stopped," Alejandro said.

Teo shook his head. "You give me too much credit, Don Alejandro. I might have speeded things up a little, but I didn't do anything that Diego couldn't have eventually done on his own. Besides, it's because of my plan that his secret was revealed and he's in trouble," he said.

It occurred to him that it was highly dangerous for Diego's family to come and see him in prison. Surely someone would notice them and put two and two together. He voiced this concern to Alejandro, but the old don didn't look worried.

"We're actually here to complain about bandits trampling our fields. Nobody will suspect a thing," he said. "I won't deny that things could have gone a little better, but what matters is that you're both alright and stopped Raymond and Gabriel," Alejandro said.

"But we're both in prison," Teo pointed out.

"We'll take care of that. I'm sure the governor general is going to look favourably upon you both," Alejandro said.

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure Diego is released," Teo said.

"I will make sure you're both released. I don't want to hear a single argument about that. You two have fought your battle, and now it's my turn," Alejandro said. His tone left no room for objections, and Teo didn't want to insult him, so he let it be.

He saw that Bernard was done talking to Diego. The boy took a look in his direction and then came to stand by Alejandro's side with a hesitant frown on his face.

"And what's wrong with the most feared bandit in San Tasco? Why such a face?" Teo asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry I said hated you," Bernard said.

"If you hadn't, then I would have had to be ashamed of my acting skills. It all went exactly like I wanted, so don't worry," Teo said.

"But it's not right. You did so much for everyone here, and we were so cruel to you," Bernard said.

"It's alright, and I'm sorry I made Diego lie to you about me," Teo said. He reached out through the bars to give Bernard a weak punch to the shoulder. "You were just as good at fighting for justice as Zorro," he added.

"Really?" Bernard asked.

"Of course. I have no need to lie anymore," Teo said. Seeing the worry disappear from Bernard's face cheered him up. He hadn't thought that anyone could forgive him after what he had done, but so far Diego's family had been far better to him than he had expected. Don Alejandro's words gave him hope that he wasn't sure he deserved. The thought that maybe he could make it out of this situation was too good to be true.

"Then is it really true that you're a better swordsman than Diego?" Bernard asked eagerly.

"I'm a thousand times better than him. I always defeated him with complete ease in Madrid," Teo said.

"I thought you said you weren't going to lie anymore," Diego called out from his cell.

"You should be busy talking to your fiancée, so don't mind me," Teo threw back.

"I think I've already told him everything I need. Basically that I'm really proud of him but that he's still going to be in a lot of trouble when he gets out of here," Lolita said.

"Don't hurry with getting me released, father," Diego said with a sigh, but everyone else couldn't help but chuckle. For a moment, the problems that lay ahead of them were entirely forgotten. For the first time since his arrival in San Tasco, Teo felt that he was truly accepted as part of something.

* * *

Later that day, they finally got official visitors. The governor general arrived together with Captain Jekyll and stopped to stand on the hallway so that they were right between their cells.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come to you. The commander's death left the everything in quite some chaos," Toledano said.

Teo felt awkward about addressing the governor general, so he decided to leave the talking to Diego. He got the feeling that it was he who interested Toledano more in the first place. Both he and Jekyll were mostly looking at him and ignoring Teo's presence.

"We aren't in a position to complain about it, sir," Diego said, but he was smiling to show that he wasn't bothered by their predicament.

"I will spare the needless formalities and go straight to the point. I hope you realise that I didn't have you arrested because I have anything against Zorro. In fact, from what my informants have told me, you have been the only one fighting for justice in San Tasco," the governor general said.

Teo noticed Jekyll shift uncomfortably at these words. The governor general was being unfair. It was easy for an outlaw to try to make a difference, but officers had to follow orders and not question them.

"Besides, I owe my life to you," Toledano added. "It's unconventional, but I will arrange things so that Zorro can escape this prison. It'll be made to look like the rebels helped you."

"You're taking quite a risk to your career and reputation. If someone even suspected you of this, your enemies could cause you much trouble," Diego pointed out.

The governor general nodded. "True, but I will not hang a man who has done so much to help the people, especially when the problems were caused by men answering to me. I care more about justice than correct procedures," he said. He chuckled, as if recalling a fond memory. "Besides, I owe my life to your father as well."

"I never knew about that," Diego said.

"You should ask him to tell you about it sometime. It's a good story of young boldness and adventure," the governor general said. His face grew suddenly serious. "But there is one problem."

"What?" Diego asked.

"Lieutenant Gabriel claims that he knows your identity. We're doing our best to keep him confined so that the wrong people don't hear what he has to say, but sooner or later word is going to get out," Toledano said.

"How is that possible? Raymond didn't know of my identity before our battle. How could Gabriel know?" Diego asked.

"Raymond was determined to have the last word. He gave Gabriel a letter in which he wrote about his suspicions regarding Zorro's secret and told him to open it if their plan failed," the governor general explained.

Diego swore under his breath, and Teo would have done the same if he hadn't wanted to avoid attention. That bastard was having vengeance on them even from beyond the grave!

"It would probably be for the best to arrange a scene where Zorro and you appear at the same time. It should be enough, especially since most people in San Tasco are on Zorro's side. I'll make sure Gabriel receives a swift trial and execution. Most people will take his words as the last straw of a desperate man," Toledano said.

Diego nodded with a grim frown on his face. Teo didn't envy his situation. Everything he held dear was in danger, and it would take the death of yet another man before it was over.

"We'll discuss the actual escape plan and other problems in more detail later. I just wanted you to know that I have talked to your father and there's no need to worry. Zorro won't be hanged for as long as I'm in charge here," the governor general said.

"What about him?" Diego asked and pointed at Teo.

"That's a little more complicated," the governor general said.

"How? He has been helping me since he arrived here. Without him, Raymond would still be in power and his plan to kill you might have worked," Diego said.

"We heard from the lieutenant that Sergeant Angelo was working with you. However, there are so many reports of his involvement with Raymond's actions that it's going to be difficult to let him go," Toledano said.

"But that was all part of the plan!" Diego insisted in a frustrated tone. "And Zorro broke the law countless times. If you're going to ignore that -"

"That's not the same thing, and you know it. You have bigger problems to worry about than me," Teo chimed in.

"He's right," the governor general said. He noticed Diego's angry and anxious expression, so he was quick to add, "I will speak with the sergeant later, but right now it's not the most pressing matter on my mind."

And so it was that they were left alone again. They had yet another argument about Teo's fate, but since neither one of them was in the position to do anything about it, they only managed to get each other angry.

The next night, the rebels attacked the prison. True to his fashion, Zorro made a daring escape that would have people talking for at least two weeks. Teo had been a little worried that Diego might not leave the prison without him, but thankfully his friend had seen reason. There was nothing he could do for him for as long as he was a prisoner himself.

That left Teo alone. There weren't other prisoners at the moment, so he had plenty of time to think in silence. Without anyone to talk to – or argue with – it felt like time had stopped. He hated the uncertainty and waiting. It would have been better if they had just got everything over with.

His wish was fulfilled two days later when the governor general summoned him to his office. It surprised Teo somewhat; he had been expecting their conversation to take place at the interrogation room at the prison. Once he entered, his confusion turned into anxiousness. The governor general had moved to Raymond's office, and Teo had no happy memories of the room.

"Ah, Sergeant. I'm sorry that it took this long before I had the time to see you," the governor general said. He was standing behind the desk, very much like Raymond had used to, but his face held none of the malice or cold amusement Teo was used to from the commander.

"That's not a problem, sir," Teo said somewhat awkwardly. All of a sudden, he wasn't sure how to act. Was he here as a prisoner or an officer?

"I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Zorro's escape was successful. To be honest, I've never seen any man in the army put as little effort into catching a criminal as this time," Toledano said with a hint of a smile on his face.

"That's a relief, sir," Teo said.

"We've been so busy with Gabriel that we haven't had enough time to consider your case. I keep hearing very conflicting reports about you, Sergeant," the governor general said. He proceeded to explain how he had grown suspicious of Raymond and his constant excuses, so he had sent a few trusted men to serve as soldiers in San Tasco. The men hadn't been able to find any evidence against Raymond, but they had told him more than enough about the atrocities that some of the other officers committed.

"By that I mainly mean Lieutenant Gabriel and you," the governor general said.

Teo felt Toledano's eyes burn him. He had something in common with Raymond after all.

"I know, sir. It was all part of my plan," he said.

"Yes, Zorro told me about it," Toledano said.

"I don't mean that as an excuse. I'm prepared to face any punishment that you deem justified, sir. It was clear to me from the start that an officer who becomes involved in Raymond's plans can't remain innocent," Teo said.

"You said that before. If that's true, you've been determined to throw away your life and career for a good while now. Why is that? Do you think it's no sacrifice? Are you not happy?" the governor general asked.

Teo couldn't answer right away. It wasn't that he didn't have anything to lose. He was... content with his life, he supposed.

"At the time it felt like the right and best thing to do. I have no regrets," he said.

The governor general hummed in thought. "I'm sure you realise the difficult situation I'm in. Technically, I would have to remove every officer and soldier in San Tasco from service and have them face trial. Raymond was very careful about leaving behind evidence. It's impossible to know who was only following orders and who was in on his plans," he said.

"I'm sure Captain Jekyll and Sergeant Gonzales are innocent, sir. They've done whatever they could without disobeying their orders," Teo said.

"I don't doubt that, which is why I won't take any action against them. I will position half of the soldiers here elsewhere and have them replaced by men who've just arrived from Spain. That should clear the air a little. My only problem now is what to do about you," the governor general said.

Teo shifted in discomfort. As much as he had thought he was ready to accept any fate, it was still nerve-wrecking to stand there and wait for the worst.

"Under normal circumstances, you would face execution. With extreme luck, it could be fifteen years in prison," the governor general said.

"I know," Teo replied. He had heard enough stories about what it was like in prison. Such a long sentence would be torture. He'd rather choose a swift execution.

"I would be more than happy to intervene, but it would raise some brows and cause a scene. I can't afford that now. The Spanish rule in California isn't what it used to be, and I can't give the people any more reason to be dissatisfied with the government. There isn't much I can do," the governor general said.

Teo merely nodded.

"However, there's one thing within my power, but it's not very pleasant. I'm going to send you to New Granada. The Spanish rule there is shaky at best, and we have never been able to subdue the locals. A couple of years of successful service there will make a celebrated hero out of anyone," the governor general said.

"I'm sorry?" Teo asked, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"It will look like a punishment to most people, so I don't think anyone will question my decision," Toledano said. He grew silent and looked at Teo expectantly.

"I don't know what to say, sir," Teo admitted. He couldn't decide if he should be happy or devastated.

"I hope you won't think I'm ungrateful for your work against Raymond. This is the best I can do for you," the governor general said.

"Of course, sir. I'm very grateful. It's just that..."

"Yes?" the governor general prodded.

"There are also crimes I've committed in Spain, and I've yet to pay for them. If you knew about them, you wouldn't try to save me," Teo said.

"Ah," the governor general said thoughtfully. "But that was in Spain. They do say that a life in the colonies is a fresh start."

"Yes, but -"

"I'm not interested in hearing what you've done in Spain or delivering justice for that. As far as I'm concerned, there are only two entities you have to make peace with. One of them is God," the governor general said. He paused. "And the other one is yourself."

"But, sir -"

"If you're that determined to be judged and punished, you should return to Spain after your service in New Granada, but you won't get that out of me. I made a promise to an old friend," Toledano said.

"Yes, sir," Teo said stiffly.

"I hope you don't mind returning to the cell for a little while. There's a favour I'd like to ask of you, and it'll look better if everyone thinks you're still a prisoner," the governor general said.

"What kind of favour?" Teo asked.

The governor general explained it to him, and some of Teo's anxiousness was replaced by amusement. This was something he'd be glad to do.

* * *

On the surface, it looked like a normal day in San Tasco. The town square was perhaps a little more crowded than usual, and the smiles on everyone's faces seemed a tad more genuine than what Diego was used to. He could almost feel the excited atmosphere among the people, even now that it was nearly a week since Raymond's downfall.

"I feel like the town has been reborn," Lolita said from his side. "I've never seen the people this happy and at ease."

Diego nodded, knowing that he didn't have to say anything. He was sure Lolita knew how much it meant to him to see his fight come to a successful end. All the lies and all the sacrifices had paid off. He wasn't naive enough to believe that life would be without problems now, but it would be better.

"Look! It's Zorro!"

There was an uproar as everyone turned to look at the tavern. Indeed, standing on the roof was their hero, clad entirely in black and with a sword in hand. He gave the people a salute with the blade and tipped his hat at them.

A couple of soldiers were present as well, including Captain Jekyll. The men shifted in unease, but Jekyll gave no command for them to take action. Diego wondered if the governor general had told him to hold back or if Jekyll was doing it on his own.

His thoughts were cut short when Zorro started speaking.

"Now that the tyranny of the army has come to its end, it is time for me to return to the night, but know that Zorro is always watching and ready to return if there is ever again injustice in this land!" Zorro announced.

The people cheered, and Zorro bowed. He sheathed his sword and jumped off the building, disappearing behind it. A couple of curious men hurried after him, but they found the back alley deserted and without a clue of the masked man's whereabouts.

"This Zorro is quite a dramatic fellow, isn't he?" Diego mused.

"I don't see how this is any different from before," Lolita said, barely able to hide her smile.

Diego bit his tongue to keep his playful comeback to himself. Someone could have heard it, and he didn't want to ruin this opportunity for Diego de la Vega and Zorro to appear at the same time.

"Maybe you're right," he said with a chuckle. "He is Zorro, after all."

* * *

It had been a wonderful evening. Everyone had eaten Maria's best cooking. Diego had told them stories of their time at the university – and this time they had been true, just like the smile in his eyes and the laughter in his voice. Teo couldn't recall seeing Diego that happy ever before in his life. There was a lot factoring into it, but he suspected that the warm, proud look in his father's eyes and Lolita's teasing comments were more important than anything else.

Earlier that day, he had been released and his departure to New Granada had been officially announced. Many considered it a fitting punishment, but there were also those who thought he should have been handled like the other officers. Teo suspected Diego had been spreading rumours about his involvement in Raymond's downfall.

He was to leave San Tasco in two days. Diego had objected, saying that it was like they were just kicking him out after everything he had done. Teo didn't mind; the new start would do him good. After what he had endured in Raymond's service, the more dangerous life in New Granada couldn't be that bad of a change.

Don Alejandro had welcomed him to his home like he was an old friend of the family. Lolita and Bernard had joked with him as if the problems with the army had never happened. Diego's family felt like his own, and he was certain that they would accept him if he could stay.

He stepped outside to the patio to get some fresh air. He hoped that Diego would notice it and follow him. He needed to talk to him alone.

His friend, perceptive as ever, was quick to follow him. When he stepped away from the light pouring from inside the house, Teo couldn't help but be reminded of their meetings in the night.

"I still can't believe how much has happened in the past few days," Diego said as he came to stand by his side.

"Me neither," Teo said.

"For me, the most amazing part was finally seeing Zorro in action. Now I understand why everyone praises him so. Too bad I always missed him before," Diego said. "Though for a moment I was afraid that nobody would buy it. Your black hair could have given you away."

"At least I don't have a moustache," Teo said.

Diego chuckled, but Teo could tell that he was no longer as happy and carefree as at dinner. He was sure he knew what his friend wanted to say, so he chose to wait in silence until he was ready.

"I don't think they were fair to you," Diego said. "The governor general knows how much you helped, and he still chose to send you to that place. It's not right."

"It's better than a man in my position could expect," Teo pointed out.

"He knows I'm a wanted outlaw, and he let me go. He could do the same to you if he wanted," Diego said.

"Officially, he's still after Zorro, especially now that there was that grandiose prison escape. Everyone will look at what he does with me and judge him for that, so he can't act as he pleases. He's already taking a risk," Teo said.

"But it's still not right," Diego said, his voice thick with frustration.

"Diego, stop. You know just as well as I do that there's nothing you or I can do. And you can't have forgotten what I told you about Spain. I'm almost relieved I can go. I don't think I could stay here before I've thought things through. Maybe I'll even return to Spain when the time is right," Teo said.

He couldn't bring himself to look at Diego as he spoke, but he could imagine the frown on his friend's face. They hadn't talked of his actions in Spain since he had first told Diego about them. He felt burning desire to do so, but he was also frightened that it would only make things worse, especially now that they wouldn't see each other in a long time. Maybe it would be better to wait until he returned, if he ever did.

Diego didn't answer. Teo supposed it was just as difficult for him to understand what they should do. Their friendship was the same as always, but so many other things had changed that he wasn't sure if they could ever be like before. He didn't even know if that was what he wanted. Their days at the university were over, and they had both grown out of their idealistic desires for adventure and justice. Maybe it would be better to forget all that and see how the future would shape their friendship.


	15. Epilogue

**DIFFERENT SHADES OF JUSTICE**

**Epilogue**

**Four years later...**

Diego sighed as he finally got a brief moment for himself. That whole evening, people had swarmed around him; the women smiled at him and offered their congratulations while the men patted him on the back. It was all tiring after a while, but he couldn't deny that he was very happy.

He retreated into the shadows at the patio and observed the guests that were conversing in the garden. The evening had already turned into a night, and the lanterns they had set up left a few areas shrouded in darkness. Though he hadn't had much of a need for it lately, Diego was still an expert at hiding in the shadows.

Life has been so good to me, he thought contently. Back when he had ridden as Zorro almost every night, he had often feared that he would never get the chance to lead the life he wanted. Now he had that and more.

"There you are, Diego," came a sudden voice to his left, and he turned around to face his father. "Trying to escape your responsibilities already?"

"Just catching my breath. I'm still not used to being at the centre of attention like this," Diego said.

Alejandro chuckled. "Then you had better learn fast. Who knows when you'll be the head of the family," he said.

"Hopefully not for a long time yet," Diego said. He wasn't worried. His father wasn't showing any signs of getting slowed down by age.

"Has Lolita already retired for the night?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes, it was getting a little bothersome for her, and I don't think she can stand to be down here when Emelina has already fallen asleep," Diego said. He couldn't really blame Lolita. If it hadn't been rude, he would have also gone upstairs already. He had always liked children, but it was still a mystery how he could be so drawn to one who was his own flesh and blood.

Little Emelina was an answer to many of his prayers. He had always wanted children, but it was more than that. The situation in San Tasco had been unstable even after Raymond's downfall, so he and Lolita had been careful after their marriage, not wanting to bring a child to the world when they couldn't be certain of tomorrow. Then things had steadily got better, and Zorro was no longer needed.

At first Diego had thought he would miss the adventures and rush of excitement he got from engaging in battle with his enemies, but one look into his daughter's eyes had made him appreciate the new peaceful San Tasco. At the same time, it made him more determined than ever to protect his secret identity and skills. If anything ever threatened Emelina's happiness in San Tasco, Zorro would ride again.

"Don Alejandro, come quickly! The army is here."

A man hurried to them, an urgent look on his face. He was Rico Figueira, a blacksmith who had moved to town two years earlier. He and Alicia were married and expecting their second child, which was why she wasn't present at the party.

"Oh, is it Gonzales? I thought he wouldn't be able to make it," Diego said.

Rico took a step back, startled and obviously only now noticing that Diego was there as well.

"No, it's someone else. There are two of them," he said.

Alejandro and Diego glanced at each other. This was strange, but not necessarily a reason to worry. The new commander had proven to be somewhat eccentric, but he was very fair in his actions.

"I'll take care of it," Diego decided. His father tried to object, but Diego reminded him that it was better they didn't make the other guests worried. If they both marched to the entrance, the others would surely notice it.

He walked to the main gate, getting a few more smiles and words of congratulations on his way. At first it didn't look like there was anyone there, and he began to wonder if Rico wasn't playing a stupid trick on him. Then he noticed the figures of two men and horses further away on the road.

"Hello?" he called out to them, wondering why men from the army felt the need to hide like this.

"Diego," one of the men said, and Diego instantly recognised the voice.

"Teo!" he called out, running to greet his friend even before the name had died on his lips. When he reached him, he pulled him into an embrace that nearly sent them to the ground. The other man had to grab the reins of Teo's startled horse.

"Careful," Teo said with laughter in his voice.

"When did you get back? You should have sent a letter," Diego said. Teo hadn't written often, only once or twice a year, but Diego had been overjoyed by each letter. They had shown that Teo was still alive.

"That's because this was a surprise even for me. To be honest, I'm not even supposed to be here. We're on our way to north, and it was only after much bribing that I managed to convince Montavez to make this little side trip," Teo said.

At these words, Diego turned to look at the other man. Like Teo, he was wearing a uniform. It was a little difficult to see his features in the dark, but he could make out the angular face and the serious line of his mouth.

"Lieutenant Montavez," the man said.

"Nice to meet you," Diego said, but all he got as a reply was a nod. Since it didn't look like he would get much else out of this man, he turned his attention back to Teo. "How long are you staying? We have so much to talk about."

"Not for long. As I said, we aren't supposed to be here. We need at least a day to get back to where we should be right now. We can lie and say we got delayed for a while, but any longer than that and someone will get suspicious," Teo said.

"That's better than nothing. Come, we're celebrating. You must both join us," Diego said.

"No, I don't think that's such a good idea," Teo said, and Diego was sure he could hear a hint of anxiousness in his voice.

"It's been four years. Things are different now," he said.

"People don't forget," Teo replied.

"And we don't want to attract attention," Montavez added.

"At the very least I want you to slip inside for a glass of wine with me. I won't accept a no," Diego said. He had to talk to Teo and see him in better light. There was so much that had happened; he didn't want to waste any more time standing on the road in the dark.

"Do you know how to get us past the guests?" Teo asked.

Diego laughed. "Do you even need to ask?" he wondered.

Teo chuckled, but Montavez didn't share their amusement. Diego supposed he couldn't find any humour in the situation, not knowing that he was Zorro. That he had been Zorro, he reminded himself. Now he was a husband and a father.

Diego led the two officers into the garden and then into the house through a servants' entrance. He took them to the kitchen in case any guests decided to wander in and went back outside to tell his father that there was no need to worry.

"If I were you, I'd be worried about letting officers into Maria's kitchen, but I trust you know what you're doing," Alejandro said and promised to keep the guests entertained.

Once back in the kitchen, Diego had the chance to take a better look at Teo. The years in New Granada hadn't been easy on him; there were tired lines and even a fading scar on his face. However, his eyes were shining with laid-back amusement that put most of Diego's worries at ease. Even after the years, Teo was like he remembered him.

Lieutenant Montavez didn't make a much more favourable impression in better light. He was tall and had sand-coloured hair that was ruffled and messy after the day's travel. At first glance, he appeared tired. Then Diego noticed how stiff he stood and how he looked like he would have rather been anywhere else.

I wonder what's wrong with him, he mused. Maybe he had a guilty conscience about letting Teo come to see him against orders.

"What are you celebrating?" Teo asked as Diego handed him a glass of wine.

"My daughter was born two weeks ago," Diego said. No matter how many times he said that, the feeling of pride in his chest never faded.

"Really? That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Teo said and raised the glass. "And how is Lolita?"

"She's the one who did all the work, but she's taking all this far better than I am," Diego said with a chuckle. He noted that the mention of his family had softened Montavez's face somewhat. The man managed half a smile as he offered his congratulations.

The next few moments were filled with friendly chat about the party and Teo and Montavez's journey, but Diego couldn't bring himself to enjoy most of it. He needed to talk to Teo about Raymond's downfall and everything that had happened before and after it, but as long as Montavez was there, they couldn't speak freely.

After a while, he could no longer take it. "I need to talk to you about something in private," he said.

"I know," Teo said. He put his glass on the table and turned to his companion. "This might take a while."

Montavez let out a hum of acknowledgement and nodded. He took the side door and exited to the garden, glancing at them over his shoulder as he left. Diego was puzzled at that; he looked almost worried. Just what did he think they were going to talk about?

"I don't think your friend likes me very much," he said.

"He's a little reserved, and it takes time before he learns to trust people," Teo said.

"Did you serve together in New Granada?" Diego asked.

"Yes, and now we're both getting commissioned at San Vittorio. I'll do my best to visit you and Lolita sometime. If you will allow it, that is," Teo said.

"Of course I'll allow it! Why wouldn't I? I will invite you if you don't have the good sense to come here on your own," Diego replied.

"That's one worry off my list, then. Next I would like to apologize for not telling you anything in my letters. There wasn't much that would have interested you and a lot that I didn't want to talk about," Teo said.

Diego nodded. He could understand that, even if he had often been frustrated at the lack of news from New Granada. Every time he had heard of a battle or any trouble there, he had wondered if something had happened to Teo and if that was the reason why no letters were coming.

"You didn't have to write to entertain me. I only wanted to know that you were alright," he said.

"I had everything arranged so that Montavez would send word if anything happened to me," Teo said.

"I was sometimes worried that you were trying to distance yourself from me because of everything that happened. I hope my letters were reassuring enough," Diego said. He had written pages upon pages about his life and how he wanted Teo to come back as soon as he could.

Teo let out a short laugh. "They were, but you have no idea how much trouble I got into because of your letters," he said.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked in confusion.

"It's not important. I'll tell you one day," Teo said.

"Then tell me something that is important," Diego suggested.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Anywhere you like."

"I hope you aren't expecting my detailed memoirs. That has to wait until I'm old and grey and have been promoted at least four times," Teo said.

"It's a complete mystery to me what you've been doing these past years, so anything is fine with me," Diego said with a chuckle.

"Right, well... My commission in New Granada was the best thing that ever happened to me. In more ways than one," Teo said. He leaned back against the kitchen counter and turned his eyes to his feet. "You can't imagine how troubled I was when I left San Tasco. I felt that everything I had started here was left unfinished. Most people never learnt why I had acted the way I did. I never got to know your family and friends. We never talked things through. I wasn't properly punished for my actions. It was the same thing that happened in Spain; I was just running away and leaving unsolved problems behind."

"But it wasn't your fault," Diego pointed out.

Teo smiled briefly. "Yes, it was. I should have listened to you. There were better ways to fight Raymond, but I thought I could atone for my actions in Spain by being reckless and daring here," he said.

Diego wasn't sure what to say. It was true; they could have avoided most of their problems by taking another route. He had seen how much it had hurt Teo to act against his morals, but his friend hadn't been entirely wrong. It had been the fastest way.

"True, and I would choose a different path if I could go back. You had to go through too much alone," Diego said. He paused and considered his words, not sure if Teo would take them as an insult. "But I must thank you. If you hadn't done all that, we might not have defeated Raymond without bigger problems. Maybe I wouldn't be here celebrating the birth of my daughter then."

Teo opened his mouth to answer, but Diego continued before he could get a word in.

"I owe you so much that I'm ashamed to think about how good my life is and how much you've had to go through. I can't help but think that I should have done more to help you four years ago. I hope you can forgive me for that I didn't," he said.

"But there's nothing to forgive. I made every decision myself, and I knew what the consequences were," Teo said. The certainty in his eyes soothed Diego's worries somewhat; whatever had happened in New Granada, it had made Teo look more like the man he had known at university.

"Besides, it's better this way. New Granada wasn't an easy place to serve, but it taught me much. I have finally found some of the answers I was looking for," Teo continued.

"And what are they?" Diego asked.

"I'm not sure I can explain that. You might disagree with me, but I feel that this is the right way for me," Teo said. "I'm mostly talking about my actions in Spain. Most people would say that the right thing to do would be returning there to face the consequences of what I've done. At first I thought so as well, but I've changed my mind."

Diego nodded, feeling relieved and wary at the same time. He didn't want to see Teo hang, no matter what he had done, but he also couldn't simply close his eyes from what he had done. Killing was never to be taken lightly, and the circumstances around Teo's actions only made them more complicated.

"I know that what I did can never be undone, and I can't make it up for those who suffered because of me. That won't change if I die. I believe it's worth more if I try to reach my original goal and use the army to help the people," Teo said.

He looked at Diego with sudden wariness on his face. "Maybe my decision is selfish. Perhaps it's motivated by fear of death. However, it wasn't an easy decision to make. I will never forget what I've done and will carry the burden of that with me for the rest of my life," he said.

Teo didn't continue, so Diego realised that he wanted him to say something.

"Are you waiting for my judgement?" he asked.

"All I want to know is whether you'll still have me as a friend now that you know what I'm planning to do," Teo replied.

"Of course I do," Diego said.

"Then you don't think I'm running from my just fate?" Teo asked.

Diego had thought much about that over the past years. As Zorro, it had been his chosen path to bring criminals to justice. Wasn't it hypocritical of him to close his eyes from Teo had done? It was the first time someone he cared about was guilty of something so terrible, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find a course of action that felt right.

"I don't want to lose a friend, but it's also very difficult for me to accept that death would go unpunished. Justice is the same for everyone," he said. From the way Teo was gritting his teeth, Diego could tell that hearing this was painful, but there was also acceptance in his eyes. He had known to expect such an answer.

"However," Diego continued, "Zorro rides in California. Zorro doesn't know any of the details. Zorro will probably never go to Spain. I don't feel like I'm in the position to demand justice for something that doesn't concern me in any way. We don't need to mention any of this again after tonight."

Teo relaxed visibly and let out a shaky chuckle as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Thank you," he said. "That means more to me than you can imagine."

"We should talk about something happier. We haven't seen each other in four years," Diego said.

"If it weren't so late, I'd love to see your daughter. I hope she looks more like Lolita than you," Teo said.

"Hard to tell at this point, but she has her eyes," Diego said with a laugh.

"I'll see for myself next time," Teo said.

"So, you're off to San Vittorio, then."

"Yes. It's probably a good idea if we don't stay here even for the night. I think Montavez is physically hurt by every second we spend here," Teo said.

"Is he always that worried about everything?" Diego asked.

Teo laughed, but Diego thought there was something sorrowful about it. "No, but he has his reasons to be wary this time. I haven't been able to convince him that they're completely misguided, but maybe that'll change after tonight," he said.

"Does he have something against my family?" Diego asked. He couldn't recall them ever having any contact with anyone called Montavez, but maybe the feud was older than him.

"No, it's nothing like that. He's just a little frightened. Before you ask of what, it's not within my rights to tell you. That's between him and me," Teo said.

Diego frowned in puzzlement at these cryptic words, but he decided not to dwell on them. He was far too happy to have Teo back safe to care about such things. Besides, he knew better than well what it was like to have a secret you couldn't tell even to those you trusted the most.

"Alright. Maybe you'll tell me one day," he said.

"We'll see," Teo said. He glanced towards the door. "I should probably get going. Your guests must be curious about where you are, and I and Montavez need to travel through most of the night to make up for the time we lost coming here."

"I wish it didn't have to be so quick, but I'm happy to just know that you're alright," Diego said.

He accompanied Teo outside. They found Montavez leaning against one of the trees with his hands crossed behind his head. He turned to look when they arrived.

"Done?" he asked.

"Yes, we can get going," Teo said. He turned once more to Diego and said how happy he was that everything was resolved between them. Diego had thought they were already finished, but he realised that Teo was only saying that to show Montavez that there was no bad blood between them.

Maybe the man had realised that they were talking about something serious and had been worried that everything might end in an argument. If so, he was probably a better friend to Teo than Diego had at first assumed.

He walked the two men back to the road and made Teo promise that he'd come to visit them as soon as his duties allowed it.

On a whim, he turned to Montavez and added, "That includes you, too, Lieutenant. Any friend of Teo's is always welcome with us."

"Thank you. I'll consider it," Montavez said.

The two men took off. Diego remained standing on the road long after they had disappeared into the darkness. He could feel that there was a lot that had remained unsaid. From the depths of his mind, he suddenly recalled vague rumours that he had heard at the university in Madrid but which he had always ignored.

He hummed thoughtfully. Then he decided it was none of his business and turned around to return to the party.

* * *

And that's the end of the story. I had a great time, and I hope reading it was at least half as much fun as writing it was for me. Thanks to everyone who read the story!

Some of you might feel that the epilogue raised more questions than it answered. I wanted to give the impression that the story about defeating Raymond has come to an end but that there is still room for other adventures and mystery in Diego and Teo's lives. I might write a few side-stories or even a sequel, so I also wanted to leave the door open with a few sketchy details.


End file.
